Country Lass
by Created to Write
Summary: The list of Hydra's threats holds a name high up. But who is she? And who will she become?
1. Prologue

**Um, This is an idea I have. I have thought about this for a while, so yeah. This is a serious all out story. The only reason it is a fanfic is because it is in the Marvel world. Takes place after Winter Soldier. This is the Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Heather Morse. Sorry Stan Lee, I gave Cap a 'sidekick.'**

* * *

I close the door and sit at the desk. I want to look at the file Natasha gave me, but without prying eyes left in my apartment. I take out the file and look at the picture of Bucky. I almost tear up at the sight of who he was before. But I don't. I don't cry very often.

I look over the papers and fill myself in on the Winter Soldier's past. There isn't much we have, here or before. I run my hand down the folder pocket in case I missed something. I feel a rectangular piece of plastic. As I take it out, I read the paper taped to it. '_Important, don't lose'_ it read. I flip it over and the other side says, '_Hydra intel.' _

I roll over to my computer. When I turn it on, Google instantly pops up. I changed the features to do that. I use Google a lot. But this time I exit out of Google and insert the drive into the opening. It takes a moment to load.

Coded files appear, but they are similar to SHIELD's. I scan for the one that says 'Winter Soldier' or 'The Asset Project.' Anything to do with Bucky. But I get distracted by one coded word: Algorithm. I stare at that word and click on it's file. A list appears, _the _list. Names ordered with numbers. 'They are organized by least deadly to most deadly, against Hydra.' The file opened to the bottom. The last number had about twenty digits. I scroll up and stop at the one million mark.

I don't recognize any names there so I continue to the one thousand mark. Then I'm at the one hundred mark. I scroll slowly, skimming over the names. Now there are important names on the list. I make it to the top fifty and see actors, officials, the president, world leaders, rich and influential people. A newsman here, a politician there.

I scroll to the top and make my way down. "Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Nick Fury, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson," I see the trail of Avengers ended. Thor is in Asgard, so he couldn't be touched by the Helicarriers until he came back. "His, her, them, person, person, person," I continue, not saying a certain name even though I know them all one way or another. I get near the end of the first twenty-five, and stop. There's a name I don't know.

"Who's Heather Morse?" I ask myself. I click on her name and info pops up. It's basic information. "So, she's fifteen, lives in the US, is an 'A' class student with room to spare-" 'Great,' I think, 'probably a genius.' "-at- why would she be in the top twenty of this list? It barely says anything about her." I think of any possible ways a fifteen year old, a _normal_ fifteen year old, girl could be a threat to Hydra. I decide to find out.

I take out my cellphone and dial the number of a friend. I put it to my ear and reread her page. The other end picks up. "Hello?" Clint asks.

"It's Steve." I reply.

"About time." I haven't talked to him in a while. "Of all times, why now?"

"I need a favor." I tell him.

"What?" He asks, noticing my serious tone.

"I need a ride to," I squint at the screen, "Silven, Minnesota."

"Don't you have a motorcycle?" He asks.

"Um..."

"You crashed it, didn't you?"

* * *

**He crashes stuff.**

**So, ****review, PM, all that good stuff. I'm working on the next chapter (And the next two stories after this one)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter.**

****Disclaimer: In Marvel, Heather and family are from ME. That means I** own everything in this chapter. My characters. YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!**

* * *

My alarm clock goes off. I sleepily search for it and shut it off. I eye the picture next to it, sitting patient. I snuggle back down into my pillows. "Just a few more minutes," I mumble. But a second glance to my alarm clock says otherwise. _6:50am._ I sigh in defeat. "Guess not."

I roll out of bed. After straightening my sheets and changing into something decent for school, I walk out into the hallway. I knock on my little brother's door.

"Andrew, get out of bed before I have to go in and drag you out," I joke. It's a common one in the morning. I hear a soft thump.

"There...out." I chuckle. He must of rolled onto the blankets and pillows that he kicked off his bed last night.

"Up in five, Andrew," I inform him. I race down the stairs and skid to a stop in the kitchen.

"A little energetic don't you think?" Mom asks from behind the counter.

"I have to use it for something," I tell her. I pour a bowl of cereal.

"Is Andrew out and coming down?" She asks. I stick a spoon in my mouth and chew as I answer.

"Well, he's out _of bed_, but I'm not sure about 'coming down.'"

"Heather, no talking with your mouth full."

"Sorry," I say, with my mouth full. I swallow and repeat, "Sorry."

"Your forgiven. Milk?"

"Oh!" I open the fridge and pour milk into my bowl and a cup. I walk over and sit in the favorite spot of my siblings.

"Do you think you could lend your excess energy to your brother and sister?"

"Don't think so. I need it; I'm running the mile in gym today," I decline. I've finished half of my breakfast when Andrew comes down the stairs, still groggy. He notices where I'm sitting.

"Aww! I wanted the seat!" he says, coming to his senses.

"Next time you should get that butt of yours down the stairs sooner, little bro," I answer. He grabs a plate of scrambled eggs Mom made and sits next to me.

"Thanks Mom," He says.

"Did you see Leslie on your way here?" She asks.

"Trudging to the bathroom, yes. Ready to come eat, no, not really," Andrew answers while eating an egg. I smile. She's probably back in bed to sleep. I take a few more bites.

"Do you want me to get her Mom?" I ask.

"No, you need to get to school. I'll deal with your sister," She answers. Mom goes upstairs to get my eight year old sister up. Andrew picks at his eggs and gulps a little milk. He sighs dreamily.

"Love sick?" I ask. He starts and jabs at a yolk.

"No. I'm just tired okay," He says, quickly. I chuckle. 'Twelve years old and already crushing.'

"Your secret is safe with me," I promise.

"Where's Dad?" He asks, changing the subject.

"He goes to work early on Fridays," I remind him. We continue eating in silence. Mom comes back down, Leslie trailing after her. "Morning Leslie!" I say cheerily. She grunts and gets a plate. I finish my bowl and get up. As I set it in the sink, my siblings fight over who gets the seat. I go up the stairs to get my bag.

* * *

**Keep watching for the next chapter! It'll be out soon. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so so so sorry it took me forever to post this. I wanted to add something before the next chapter, but I didn't know what.**

**Well now it's out, and for all those faithful readers who have waited and not given up on me, don't worry, the next one won't take as long. Promise! It's already written.**

**This one is a bit short, but I might switch it over to the chapter one in a later version.**

* * *

"Closing in on the drop zone."

I stand up and walk to the back of the small jet. "Thanks Barton." The pilot flips a few switches, opening the hatch.

"Anytime. Hope this was worth something," he comments. I agree. I step off and he's gone. I look around. I'm on a rooftop in a more sparse part of Silven. The road closest to me travels to a more populated area. I find a fire escape and climb down. I hide some of my features with a hat and glasses.

'Hopefully, Heather won't recognize me at first. I want to know more about her before showing my identity.' I look up from my walk and find myself at a cafe. I walk inside and sit at a booth. I order a coffee and pancakes.

"From out of town?" The waitress asks when she serves me. I nod, looking over my map. "First time?"

"Yep."

"Stay as long as you like. Nothin's greater than Silven." I continue eating and noting the map. I circle where I am and make light lines to where I'll have to look. I also look over a print out from the list with Heather's information. Nothing that wasn't blacked out had her address. Not even clues to it. She could be in the suburbs, apartments, or an orphanage for all I know.

Outside the window, a yellow bus goes by. I look at the clock. It's 7:45am. 'Heather might've been on that bus,' I muse. I make sure I have a definite plan before finishing the pancakes and paying for the meal with cash.

* * *

**Now he's in Silven. Not a real town. Don't go searching Google Maps for Silven, MN. It doesn't exist. And if by chance one does.. huh.**

**I'm skipping his search and her school day. Too boring and not important.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the waitress and the town, but she won't be in this anymore.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Like I said, skipped to when he is looking for her. About 3. How do I know? 1. I'm the author. 2. Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: In Marvel, but Morses are_ MINE_!**

* * *

I've been searching all day at apartments and orphanages, trying to locate a Heather Morse. Trying, being my best. I can't just put up 'lost' signs. Or anything, really, to hint to Hydra that I'm looking for her.

I walk down the sidewalk in the suburbs, trying to figure out how I'd find her house. After looking at all possible options, this has to be it. But only one problem: Where is her house? The information on her was mostly blackened out.

Up ahead of me, there's a little boy. Well, more of a preteen. He was walking towards me, downcast. I jog up to him. Before I know what I'm doing I say, "Hi." He looks at me, then puts his head back down. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"None of your business," The boy tells him.

"You're right I'm sorry," I apologize. I think of an idea and turn to talk to him. "I know what might cheer you up." He looks back at me.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," He says.

"I'll be quick." I sit on the ledge of grass. He considers it, then stands next to me. I take out a coin from my pocket. I show him both sides. One heads, one tails. I toss the coin in the air and catch it with my other hand. With both fists closed, I ask, "Which one is the coin in?" He points to the hand that caught it. I open it, revealing it empty. He gapes as I also open my other hand, revealing it to have a coin. "Pick it up." He does so. It has two heads.

"But- wha-" I reach behind his ear and produce a coin with two tails. "Awesome!" I hold my finger up to wait and flip both coins into the air. My right hand catches the heads, left catching the tails.

"Which one will be facing up? Heads or tails?" I ask.

"Heads," He says. I flip the whole coin and place it on the back side of my hand.

"Heads," I confirm. He smiles. "My best friend's sister taught me that."

"Can you teach me?"

"Heh, it's very hard. It took me almost a year to perfect that. But, I could teach you a simpler one. If I see you again."

"You'd have to show _my_ two sisters. They'd love it," The boy says.

"The name's Grant Parcel," I say, thinking of a last name off the spot. I stick my hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Andrew Morse." I try to hide my surprise. This must be Heather's brother.

"Morse, huh? Like Morse Code?" I ask, turning my surprise to curiosity.

"I think so."

"Andrew!" Someone calls from a few houses down.

"Coming Mom! Bye Grant." He walks down the sidewalk. I decide this was my one chance to see Heather, so I follow. I stay at the middle of the steps.

"Mrs. Morse?" I ask.

"Yes?" Asks a stern middle aged woman. She looks at me like a mother cat protecting her kittens.

"Hello, I'm Grant Parcel. I just arrived from New York. I was asking around and a few residents said that you have an extra room. I don't have a place to stay yet," I confess, holding up the map as proof.

"He's awesome Mom! He showed me this one trick with a coin. It's so cool! It cheered me right up!" Andrew helps out.

"Go start on homework sweetie," she tells him, "I'll have to ask my husband when he gets back," she tells me when Andrew walked away.

"I understand. Should I be back at.. seven?"

"Do you have a phone?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No ma'am."

"..Alright. Seven."

* * *

**By chance, he found her. Well, her family. Short, I know. But I'm not at the good parts yet, so keep watching for #4.**

**And that coin trick, yeah, I don't think that exists either.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, no Marvel characters in this one. Except for a indirect mention, these are all my OC's. DON'T TAKE THEM!**

* * *

I walk through the doors and get greeted by my mom. She sounds a little too cheery. That means she's tense. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Nothing sweetie, just someone at the door, that's all," she says, smiling sickly sweet.

"Who?" I ask as I grab a snack.

"No one we'd know," she brushes off.

".. Oh. Should I be worried?" I ask. I regret it as soon as I say it.

"Heather," she says, "you're so protective of everybody. The world does not depend on you." She goes 'Mother Duck' on me; saying I shouldn't worry, nothing's wrong, the like. I slug up the stairs to my room. Andrew sighs deeply from his.

"Okay buster, who is it?" I ask, barging in. I neglect the mess he burrows in and go right to him. He yells at me when I take the yearbook from him.

"I'll never tell!" He says. I look at the page, a thick red heart around a certain Amy.

"Oh really?" I say, playing along. I show him the picture. He sighs and slumps in his spot.

"It doesn't matter anyway," he says, "She doesn't like me." I sit next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. "She told me so."

"It'll pass. They always do."

"Have you ever had a crush?" He asks. I stop to realize I don't remember any crushes I've had.

"No, but I know someone who has."

"_Knew_, you mean." I freeze.

"Yeah, knew. Excuse me." I walk out.

"Wait, Heather! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I slam my door and toss my backpack to my desk. I crawl onto my bed and cry into my pillow. I grab my guitar when I feel like moving and start playing a part of 'Still that Girl' by Britt Nicole.

"Honey?" Mom walks in and sits next to me. "You can tell me."

".. I, miss her," I stutter. Mom hugs me. THis is one thing I love about her. She can be real with me in this situation. She understands this, at least.

"I miss Kate too." I sob at the mention of her name.

"I- I wan-na tal-k to h-her. But sh-she's.. g-" I choke on the word, 'It's been over two years, and I still can't say it.'

"I know," Mom says, smoothing down my hair. We sit there until I can get my bearings. I set my guitar aside, but not out of reach, and take out my notebook.

'Time for the long part of the day,' I grumble.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, 'Who's Kate? And why is Heather bawling over her?' You'll find out later.**

**Short and I'm sorry for those that don't like short chapters. But, the next one will be longer. And I have it written.. in outline form.. on paper.. TO THE MECHANICAL PENCIL! (Or key board. Now you know what I use off computer. XD)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter!**

**Guys? Guys, guysguysguysguys GUESS WHAT!? steve is meeting heather this chapter *squeee!***

**Disclaimer, The only thing I _DON'T_ own in this chapter is Steve. And Hydra. That's mentioned too.**

* * *

At seven, right on the second, I ring the bell at the Morse house. A young girl opens the door and looks up at me. "Hi," she says.

"Hello, can I talk to your parents?" I ask.

"I don't think so. Dad's in the living room and Mom doesn't like yelling." I smile at her wit.

'Could this be Heather?' I wonder. "May I come in?" I ask. She nods and opens the door wider. I step in and thank her. She goes through an entrance behind the stairs. I wait in the entryway. 'What has Heather been living like? What could trigger Hydra to target her?'

I examine the stairs that lead up to the second level. By the look of the house on the outside, it's the top floor. The floor of the level I'm on is mostly wood, with a sitting room to the left having a step down and carpet. I don't see what's beyond that. There's a small room almost in front of me, my guess; the bathroom. The kitchen is large and modest, the living room, by the light coming out, is open with windows. That's all I can gather at first.

"Mr. Parcel is it?" Mr. Morse asks as he comes from the living room.

"That's right," I lie as we shake hands.

"Colin Morse, nice to meet you."

"He's here!" Andrew calls from the top of the stairs. He dashes down the stairs. "Hiya Grant! Mom wasn't too happy about whether you were staying, but I think you're aweso-"

"Sh! Mom didn't want you to say that!" The girl I met before interrupts. Mr. Morse chuckles at her serious face.

"I believe you've met Andrew and Leslie," he comments.

'Not Heather.'

"So why are you in Silven?" he asks, casually. I can tell that he's just making conversation while getting information from me. Mrs. Morse walks over and crosses her arms.

"I didn't like the New York air. Felt like finding new opportunity."

"Big city to small town is a big change," she says.

"Not if you live in the suburbs. It's a bit the same. And don't misjudge your town, Mrs. Morse. It isn't as small as you may think."

"Why did you ask my wife to stay here?" Mr. Morse asks, "There are plenty of rooms in the hotels."

"I asked around and neighbors and hotels and they said that you might allow me a day or two of rest as I find a place, as I told you," I direct to Mrs. Morse. After a few more questions of where I am from and who I am, the latter being harder due to my identity, Mr. Morse smiles.

"Well sir, I'd be happy to house you for a few days," he says.

"Ma'am?" I ask. Both of us turn to her.

"Yes, yes you may stay. But only if you stay in the main rooms, bathroom, and your room. No where else," she commands.

"I promise." I mean it. Mrs. Morse asks Andrew to show 'Mr. Parcel' to the guest room. We walk up the stairs. "So, I've seen one of your sisters. You said more than one?"

"Yep. But Heather's in her room."

"Are you the eldest?"

"No, I'm only twelve," he answers, "Here you are." The room he shows me is at the end of the hall to the right of the stairs. There are five doors total, plus a clear one going to a balcony at the end. "The bathroom is the one after Leslie's," he points to the closest to the stairs. "And mine is between them," he finishes, pointing to the sign riddled door on the other side of the hall.

"Thank you, Andrew." He walks back to it. I see a mess beyond. I close the door to the room I'll be using. It has the necessities, a bed, a dresser, a closet full of extra blankets. 'They have to use it for something.' The bed's already made. I set my backpack at the dresser and lay down to come up with a 'plan of attack' of this situation.

'I can't tell them right away who I am. They may not believe me since I don't have my shield. It's with Barton. I'll get it when I need her to know. I need to figure out why Heather is so special. Why she's on Hydra's radar.. Who on Earth is she?'

Music suddenly blares from across the hall. I try to ignore the country music, but I end up getting up when I can't think. I walk back down stairs and go to the living room. "Mom! Heather turned her music up again!" Leslie whines.

"Can you ask her to turn it down?" The mother asks.

"I don't wanna!"

"I could," I offer, stepping up. The mother turns her gaze to me. "I won't step into her room, I promise."

"No no. It's okay Mr. Parcel. She's my daughter."

"I insist. I don't want to be a hindrance." I walk back up the stairs and knock at Heather's door, the origin of the music. She doesn't answer. I knock louder. A teenage girl opens the door.

"Yeah?" She asks. I'm a bit surprised by her tone, annoyed.

"Can you turn your music down?" I ask. She actually gets a good look at me and walks past to the stairs.

"Who's the guy?" She asks her mom.

"Heather!" Mrs. Morse scolds out of my sight, "He is a guest. Now go introduce yourself." Heather walks back over, where I'm waiting.

"I'm Heather," she says, walking back in, kicking the door wider.

"I'm.." Her room has a few Captain America posters in it. "Mr. Parcel," I finish. 'Well, she's a fan. Good news or bad news?' I look around and see papers and a book strewn on her floor. I also see how she isn't working on it. "Um, I see you're done with your homework." Heather shakes her head, from her desk. "Why not?"

"It's hard," she answers.

"How?"

"Not telling," she says. I sense she isn't in the mood to talk. I figure that she isn't dumb, there aren't any other signs. It's something else.

"Would you like some help? I can help down in the living room," I offer.

"No thank you, Mr. Parcel. I can get it done on my own," she says, not looking up from the paper in front of her, sketching. I'm about to close her door, but stop.

"If you change your mind, I'm just across the hall." I leave and go back to my room. 'Wonder why she's so upset. I don't see how being a fan of me would impact Hydra that much.' I continue to think it over, 'Well, she doesn't have the best personality in the world. Or maybe I caught her at a bad time?' I sigh, 'Peggy's right, I _don't_ understand girls.'

I hear a small knock on my door. The music had gone down immensely. As in, not there at all. I open the door to find Heather standing, awkwardly rubbing her arm. "Um, yeah, sure. I could um," she draws out, nervously, "use some help."

"What changed your mind?" I ask, curious, 'This is not the same girl I saw before.'

Heather shuffles her feet and looks to the sliding glass door at the end of the hall. "I.. have major dyslexia." She looks at the floor, "It's hard."

I put a hand on her shoulder. I know what it is like to be held back. "Okay. Can you bring your stuff downstairs?" She nods and walks back to her room. 'Who is she? One moment, she's annoyed and irritated. The next, she's ashamed of her disability and nervous,' I think it over, 'Wait, teenagers have mood swings right?.. I still haven't seen anything that would provoke Hydra.'

* * *

**Steve is trying to figure out women, sighs.**

**So, now you know more about Heather. But still, 'Who's Kate?' Am I right?**

**I'd like to thank people for helpful reviews, but I don't have any... (please review!) Except for tmntlover65. I asked her to look at this.**

**REVIEW! I NEED GROWTH!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This one is short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: *singsong* Haven't seen any other Marvel people yet!**

* * *

I'm sitting at the circular table near the kitchen, sketching on an empty napkin I found. I almost have the kitchen finished. It's about 9:52pm. "What are you doing?" Mrs. Morse asks. I look up.

'She does not like that I'm here.' "Drawing," I answer. She walks over.

"Oh my," she gasps, "That's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You, love art?"

"I'm not exactly one that keeps up with the art world, but yes, I do." She leaves and comes back with a pencil sharpener and paper.

"You shouldn't have to draw on napkins." She sets them down. "There's more in the desk."

"Thank you."

"So are you going to be an artist?" She asks, completely interested.

"Uh no, It's just a hobby," I admit, "If you like, I could draw something for your family."

"Oh!" She looks around surprised. "Maybe the sun room.." She goes to the open door to my right. I follow her.

'Heather's mom really likes her art.' She moves a few things around and picks up a few papers.

"Sit here, this would be perfect." I sit in the arm chair. "Do you use colors?"

"I can." She returns with colored pencils.

"Thank you, for helping Heather. She takes it hard, all the problems."

"Dyslexia is a challenge. But I can tell she works her way around it."

"That's not the only thing," she answers cryptically.

"Well, you're welcome." She stands there in joyful shock. 'She must not have many artsy neighbors.'

"Oh wait! What am I thinking? It's late and you shouldn't have to start tonight," she realizes. I assure her that everybody forgets stuff. I walk back to my room and look out the window.

I have guilt nagging at me for not telling them who I am. 'I _lied_ to them. When I tell them, and I will, I don't know if they'll believe me.'

* * *

**He has melted the heart of Mrs. Morse. (She is not a witch.. just saying) She is a fanatic when it comes to art.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter! I didn't want to put this in the last one and it wouldn't make sense for it to be in Chapter 7.**

**Oh, and if you don't remember, this is the end of Friday.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Shortsie Chapter!**

**I can't believe it. Urgh! I can't BELIEVE IT! I forgot an important character in this!**

**Here's there debut!**

* * *

I walk down the stairs to eat breakfast. It is Saturday. At the kitchen table, Andrew is on a computer. I heat up leftover pancakes I find and walk past him to the dining room. Leslie is in the sitting room on another device, watching a movie. I sit down and start eating. She bursts out laughing at something. I eat a little faster and put my plate in the dishwasher. Andrew starts talking to somebody via headphones. To escape the noise, I walk to the living room. Heather's door was open so I expect her to be in the living room, on something electronic.

So I'm surprised to find the room not only empty, but with a couple baskets of clothes occupying the couch. A computer is on top of a side table, but it isn't open. I walk over to the bookshelf, reading through the titles.

"Hi Mr. Parcel." I jump. Heather came into the room behind me. I nod.

"Good morning Ms. Morse." She beams and walks over to the couch with another basket in her hands. "So, laundry is your chore?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah." She puts it down and starts sorting the clothes into piles. I sit down and watch her. "You saw my siblings?" She looks up.

"Yes."

"On screens?"

"Yep." Heather sighs.

"That's them."

"Are you going to tell them to do their chores?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" She stops work and looks me in the eye.

"I decide to do my chores so I don't have to later. If they want to spend the afternoon cleaning the house, it isn't my problem." She gets working on the second basket.

"Okay. Makes sense." 'She seems to be in a better mood.' "Can I help with something?"

"You can find Sammy."

"Sammy?"

"My dog," she answers, like I'd know. I nod, not sure what to do. "Try the basement first," she says, helping.

"Ah." I walk out, also not knowing where the basement is. But in the hallway to the left, there's a doorway leading down to stairs. I take it and find the basement. "Sammy?" I call out. I don't hear anything. I look around the couches, not knowing if it was a big dog or a little one. 'What kind of dog would Heather like?'

"Ruff!" I turn around to see a young golden retriever puppy turn the corner on the other side of the stairs. He runs to me, tongue out. I scoop him up.

"You must be Sammy," I say aloud. He yips in response. I chuckle. 'She has a golden retriever. Loyal.' I heard that people get along with dogs that resemble themselves. This one looks pretty happy. I walk back up the stairs and into the living room. "Found him."

Heather gets up and takes him from my arms. "You are such a naughty boy," she coos, "going down to the basement. Are ya hungry?" Sammy wriggles out of her arms at the word and dashes to the kitchen. We follow him and she fills his bowl.

"Cute," I comment. She beams.

"Yeah, we got him last year."

"Golden Retrievers are loyal you know."

"Yeah." She goes silent.

"Need anything else for me to do?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Nope. You're free to go." She waits for Sammy to finish eating. Meanwhile, I go to the sun room and pick up the pencil. I'll need a lot of time to get this done.

* * *

**Sammy! Yay!**

**You see a bit of the _real_ Heather. She was in a dip the day before, so that's why she was varying in moods.**

**Yayayayayayayay! This story is going so well! *giggles***


	9. Chapter 8

**So, more on ****Saturday. Big change in here. Turning point (there's a lot of them.)**

**Okay, I'd like to take a moment and say that I need more reviews than just 'Nice story' 'I really like how you did this' or 'I'm loving how this is coming together, I'll keep reading'. I need _criticism_, _advice_, the _thought process_ you went through, somethings that make absolute _sense_ or _non-sense_! Something to make me want to continue posting.**

**Thank you to those that have been doing that. That /\ is just for those that haven't.**

* * *

When I finish my chores, which consist of laundry, taking out the trash, and vacuuming the living room and my room, I check my siblings. Leslie is still watching the movie. 'For like the fifth time.' And Andrew is still laughing with George about who-knows-what.

I head upstairs, Sammy on my heels. I open my door and he leaps onto my bed and rolls onto his back. I chuckle, settling next to him to rub his exposed belly. "Hi buddy." He yips and wriggles under my hand. "You are so cute Sammy."

I reach next to me and strum on my guitar. It's a classic wooden one with the etching of an american flag on one side. Other girls would have chosen a flower or a bird. But I didn't want either of those. And so, the ol' red, white, and blue is carved into my treasured instrument. I start up a song at random, it ending up being Over the Rainbow from The Wizard of Oz. I haven't seen that movie in a while.

After wrestling with Sammy a little, despite our different sizes, and playing a few dozen songs, I sit down and take out another page for homework. Mr. Parcel didn't help me with _everything_. Now that I think about it, he was really nice. I wouldn't mind him being my teacher, although he had to look through the pages where it explains it in my textbook before he could help me.

I stare at the page. '2(5+8) + 6(7-9) = what... Or is the five a two? Is that really a nine, or is it-' "Argh!" I yell and toss my pencil. Sammy jumps up and races to retrieve it. I smile as he drops it next to me. "Good boy." I toss it again. He brings it back. I chuckle. I bite my lip as I try to figure out what the problem says.

Sammy whines at me, pushing my right hand with his head. I lift it enough for him to wiggle underneath it. I pet his head while I use my left hand to write the problem out. It doesn't help. 'I hate being dyslexic.'

* * *

Mrs. Morse comes to check on my work a few hours later. "Oh," she sighs, taking it from my hands, "a masterpiece."

"It isn't done yet," I say carefully.

"Where will I put it?" She asks herself, "Not in here, oh no. But… hm," she gives it back and goes to another room. I sigh and continue to draw. She comes back nodding.

"I think it will be done by tomorrow, I'll just work on it much more today."

"Don't you have to look for a place to stay?"

"Uh," I stall. 'Didn't plan for this, think!' "It's been stressful lately. Drawing helps take my mind off it. I'd be happy to finish this for you."

"If you insist," she relents, believing my terrible lie.

'How is this the same person that wouldn't let me stay longer than necessary?'

"And lunch is on the table. Feel free to grab a bite."

"I'll be there in a moment." I finish coloring in the pillows of one of the couches and set the pencils aside. I walk over to the table, but only the food is there. 'No one's arrived yet?' I create a taco salad for myself and sit down to eat.

Andrew walks in not much later with an empty, with smudges of sauce, plate. "Grant? What are you doing over here?" He grabs my arm and barely gives me enough time to pick up my plate before leading me to the living room. "Sit here, by me," he requests, patting the couch. I comply. Mr. Morse is watching the tv from an armchair while Mrs. Morse helps Leslie with her homework.

"Where's Heather?"

"In her room. She's been up there most of the morning," Mrs. Morse says without looking up. The commercial ends as the one o'clock news comes on.

"I'll be right back." I get up to see if Heather wants to eat. I get far enough away from the tv and hear a guitar solo. I knock on Heather's door and it stops.

"It's open." I turn the knob. "Hi Mr. Parcel." Everytime she says that name, the cricket in my ear pokes me.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Not really. Come on in."

"Your mother doesn't want me to."

"Just leave the door open." I hesitate before stepping through. She's sitting at her desk, strumming the guitar again. It has an engraving of the American flag on the lower right curve, disappearing over the edge.

"That's beautiful," I comment, regarding the music.

"It was tough to learn," she replies, looking up, "being a Dysley and all."

"Dysley?"

"A classmates term for dyslexic," she answers quickly.

'Is she bullied?' I wonder. "So, how did you do it?" Heather looks at the wall across from her door.

"Because of him." I follow her gaze to the poster I noticed before. It looks like one from the Smithsonian gift shop. In one of the upper corners it says, 'World's Greatest Hero.' I take it that she wrote it. "I wanted to learn to play guitar so badly, but I couldn't read the notes or words. But, I thought of him, Captain Rogers," she says with admiration. I notice how she doesn't say 'America.' "I know he went through a lot of hardships and never gave up. If he can do it, why can't I? And look," she plays a string of chords that I easily point out as Over the Rainbow from the Wizard of Oz.

I feel honored that I helped someone without even knowing her. "You can play. THat's from _you_," I start, deciding to test her, "The talent, the courage, the perseverance. It didn't come from him."

"I know. But he _did _help me remember I had it all, even when I believed it was gone."

'What happened?' I wonder. Certain key memories surface, yet she neglects to talk about them.

Just then, Andrew runs in behind me. "Heather come quick! He's on!" He yells, excited.

"Wait wait, who is on?" she asks. Andrew takes a breath.

"Captain America is on the tv. THey are saying he's in the county some-"

"What!?" Heather runs out of the room with Andrew behind her. I'm stuck in my spot.

'What!?'

* * *

**What!?**

**So, deep questions (MUST answers)**

**How do you think the media found him?**

**Will the family make the connection?**

**What do you think the secret Heather has is? And is there a character mentioned that is involved in it?**

**Please answer a few of those! I need to know what is getting across!**

**Anyway, since summer is coming up soon, I'm thinking of having a schedule. I'm either going with M,W,F or only posting on Saturday. I don't want to catch myself checking Fanfic every five minutes. Just a heads up. Bye! (Until I get my next chapter up, that is.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**AHH! I've been waiting to post this one! So, these are my thoughts, my opinion in this! OH! This is so exciting!**

**Again, good reviews or no reviews please. I need more that a 'Keep Going!' to keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: My thoughts, my characters (Morses), my setting (Silven, MN). Everything else is Marvel's.**

* * *

Everyone gathered in the living room. Leslie is on her stomach in front of the tv, my parents are in the armchairs, and Andrew is on the couch, eyes fixed on the screen. But I am just standing in the doorway.

"-anonymous call said they spotted the supersoldier in the warehouse district of Silven, Minnesota. Although their claim is extremely unlikely, one must asked themselves, where has Captain America been all this time, and is he going to show himself when-" I turn around and leave the room. I can't believe they would just show case a persons life like that. Like they are just an icon to follow or destroy the private life of.

I walk into the kitchen and make myself a sandwich. I sit down at the counter to eat. I haven't had lunch yet, and despite what I told Mr. Parcel, I am a bit hungry. I just mull over what the reporter continues to say from the living room. Then it hits me, 'The Living Legend is somewhere in this county!' I thought I'd pee myself when Andrew told me, 'He could be here in town.' I stuff the rest of my sandwich in my mouth to keep from squealing.

"Hello," Mr. Parcel says, walking into the kitchen from the stairs. I smile and swallow my thoroughly chewed food. He goes to the fridge and pours himself a glass of milk. I don't stare, but I hear his footfalls and the squeak of a stool. When I do look up, there's only one stool between us.

"Hey," I greet. I reach down to take a bite from my sandwich, but it is gone. He chuckles at my forgetfulness.

"You too, huh?" He asks. I shyly look up at him.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask back.

"A little, why? Are you trying not to be?" I nod. "Well, everyone else is glued to the tv for more details. And you aren't over there. That's something."

"Why aren't you over there?" I ask. He takes a drink from his glass.

"I think he should get a little privacy in his life. Living in a glass house doesn't sound fun," he answers. I nod.

"I _do_ admire him," I admit, "but as a role model. Other girls focus more on his," I sigh and roll my eyes, "Abs."

"Ah," he says, knowingly.

"And besides, without who he was before, there wouldn't be a Captain America in the first place. I understand the symbolism of his team and name, but I believe the person under the mask is more of a role model than the mask itself," I tell him, casually, "My role model is Steve Rogers, _not_ his Captain America identity."

"How do you know so much about Captain America?" Mr. Parcel asks. I blush slightly.

"When I was learning about World War Two, I had to pick a topic to do a project on. Since his history was one of the options, I chose it. Other girls wouldn't have done the project on his _history_. But more on..." I trail off again. He waits for me to finish, "his muscles."

"Well, I guess he should thank you for that."

"Yeah right," I say, scratching at the counter, "_if_ I ever meet him."

"So you admire, uh, 'skinny' Steve?" Mr. Parcel asks. I nod. "But wasn't he scrawny, prone to sickness, allergic to multiple things-"

"Brave, persistent, courageous, sticks by what he believes, doesn't give up, even if it's hopeless. He doesn't let things hold him back from trying and is overall a good person in a very corrupt world," I interject, "_That_ is who I'm thinking of. The physical stuff doesn't count if you look at the heart. It's character that counts."

"Wow," he says, impressed, "How old did you says you were?"

"Almost sixteen," I answer.

"Okay, you mentioned symbolism. I know the uniform and name are symbolic. But his team?"

"I was just thinking of how all the Howling Commandos were so different from each other," I stop, realizing I'm rambling. "You don't mind do you? I sometimes bore people by talking about things in great excess," I admit.

"No, I don't. I like hearing other's opinions. Continue."

"Alright, so in World War Two, the squadrons were all segregated. But in Cap's, each person was as unique as the next. Each from a different area of the army, background, and had a different personality and talent."

"Did you know he picked his team?" Mr. Parcel asks. I nod, excited.

"That's the beauty of it. He _chose_ people that were different. The symbolism is him picking all the aspects of America to back him as his team."

"You're smarter than your age. I don't even think Cap knew that."

"Thanks, I think. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, I want to clear up one confusion. The 'man vs. mask' concept. How do you figure that?"

"Do you think he got the belief and sense of justice before or after he acquired the serum and title?" I ask.

"Before," Mr. Parcel states like it's obvious, "otherwise, there never would have been a Captain America."

"That means whenever Cap makes a speech or acts on something, it's really Steve Rogers talking or thinking. The title 'Captain America' is a _symbol_. Something people can rally behind easier than a name. Symbols never die.

"Throughout his time in the ice, there have been new Captain America comics pop up when America was in trouble or accomplished something. I saw one where he goes to the moon with Neil Armstrong.

"But Steve Rogers, he's the person they follow. Some think it's Cap; true, they are the same person. But the qualities that people are drawn to is all the person, not the identity. I wholeheartedly believe that if he never got the serum and never became Captain America, Steve Rogers still would have become great because of the qualities he had," I finish, leaving him speechless. He stalls by finishing his milk.

"Uh, wow. I can't imagine what your project was like," he comments. I get up.

"It wasn't my best moment," I say as I walk out of the room, "I don't like to think about it."

* * *

**More about Heather is being unveiled!**

**Who do you think the 'anonymous call' was?**

**So, who agrees with me? Eh?**

**Is anyone confused? Or do you really want to find out that you are itching in your seats? Well, 1. you will find out, sometime 2. I'm with you on the excitement level, it's starting to get interesting and 3. ... I still have to type out part of the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it took me so long, but Cap is running out of things to think about. Sigh, I'm dragging. Not good.**

**Anyway, don't own this universe. But Heather is _MINE!_.. her family too.. ****yeah.**

* * *

'Wow. She's not only a fan, she looks to me as a role model. She took the subject to as a way to preserve my legacy. And how she talked about what she thought.. I never thought hearing someone's opinions of me would be that comfortable. Sure, it was awkward. But not too much. Also, the fact that she doubts she'll ever meet me shows that she doesn't know who I am. But I guess that's okay, since I learned more about her and her family. She's kind, honest, has her own opinions. She's..' I pause to think of the right word, '-so like me.'

Through my thoughts, Heather's mom comes into the kitchen and starts making more taco sauce. "Your daughter is really something. I've never met anyone like her," I comment. She pauses.

"Heather, right?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." Mrs. Morse nods, smiling.

"She's the smart one. A little different than her peers. Always looking for a challenge, even though she's challenged enough."

"Like her history project?" I ask. She response with a sigh.

"She told you about her Captain America poster didn't she?"

"Told of it, at least," I correct, "Along with her thoughts on the matter."

"Heather, I know, should have received more credit. I should know, I helped her out. She worked so hard on it, pushing through her disability and beat the odds against her. She begged me to take her to D.C. to see the exhibit. _None_ of her other projects come even close to it."

"I wish I could have seen it." She perks up at the thought.

"You can," she says, waving the spatula, "down in the basement is where she keeps her projects. Sometimes using it when the others are too loud." Mrs. Morse sighs, "She could never throw anything away."

"Thank you ma'am."

"That one will be at the right wall," she directs. WIth that, she turns and continues to cook. I get up and lean against the opening to the living room, listening in on the news.

"-A waitress reports to seeing who she believes to looks like Captain Rogers. What do you have to say miss?" The waitress that I talked to earlier comes on screen.

"Well, he looked like Captain America. But I couldn't tell exactly. I mean, he had a hat and glasses on, but I don't think-" I've heard enough. I walk half way up the stairs, but see the basement door open a jar in the hallway.

'Sure, I'll look,' I decide. I descend the basement steps again. Looking around, I see a door partially open in the back. Through it, I see a desk with a laptop. I push the door open further. It's a treasure trove of projects. The walls are lined with more than one layer of poster boards. The filing cabinet next to the desk is open with binders bulging out. A flash drive lay on the desk, no doubt crammed full of research and stuff.

I turn to the right. I know immediately which project is the one I'm looking for. It has red and white striped border with a drawing of my shield in the showing corner. I slide it out and look it over. The packet is stapled in the other top corner.

I read through, imagining how she would present it. I also follow on the board. The whole one side is about my history. But it doesn't stop there. I flip the packet over and read through, then look at the other side of the poster board. It has qualities and traits that make me different and who I am. At the very bottom, it has quotes.

"Even though Captain Rogers was all these things, a close friend and ally still believes and I quote, 'No one is perfect,' Peggy Carter." I scan the board again, taking note of the detail and neatness. This couldn't have been her first attempt. "This is really good! She did great on it," I tell myself as I look at the score sheet on the back. "I can't see her getting anything lower than-" I stop when I see the red D- in the total box. "What?"

* * *

I climb my tree next to my bedroom window and look up at the sky. 'I can't believe he's here.' I look at the framed picture I brought with me. It has two young girls smiling back. THey each have an arm over the other. They couldn't be anymore different; One with brown hair and calm blue eyes, the other with golden curls and hazel orbs surrounded by green and silver. They held an excited gleam to them, like nothing could slow her down.

'I miss you Kate.' A tear escapes my eye. That picture feels like ages ago, but I remember exactly what day it was taken. It was my tenth birthday, (date). That's only a five year difference, almost six.

"Argh!" I grip a branch. This is so confusing! Everything is in a jumble in my head. Emotions well up from nowhere and memories surface without much command. 'I hate not knowing, not being able to focus when I want to. Teenage years stink.'

"Heather!" I look up, seeing Andrew's head poke out of the sliding back door. "Grant wants to show us something!" I nod. Ne takes it as a 'yes, I'll come' and leaves. I take a few deep breaths and climb back into my window. I leave the frame on my desk and walk down to the living room.

I walk in and Mr. Parcel, Andrew, and Leslie are all gathered at the couch. The guest is holding a coin. "Ms. Morse, I'm glad you could join us."

"He's gonna show us a magic trick Heather!" Leslie says.

"Uh, I'm good," I dismiss.

"Are you sure, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm.. just not in the mood for a trick right now." He seems to be startled by my excuse, but doesn't question further. I walk over to the window seat and close my eyes, feeling the sun on my face. My siblings bubble excitedly as the guest shows them the trick.

* * *

**Who is dying of suspense and mystery!? I will give answers! (In the future. hehehe)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry if it's been a while, I got stuck on this one. But, it is sorted out and I'm ready to go.**

**DISCLAIMER: Any MARVEL characters mentioned are not my brain-children. But the Morse family is _NOT_ from MARVEL. Don't forget it.**

* * *

"Mr. P! We're going!" Leslie yells carelessly around the house. I wait for her to find me in the sunroom, where I'm finishing the picture. "Mr. P! C'mon we have to go." She's wearing a light yellow dress with large pink flowers. The centers are a dark yellow and the sash around her waist is a light green with white polka dots.

"You look very beautiful," I say, changing the subject.

"Leslie!" Heather calls. Leslie directs her to us. "Hi Mr. Parcel. Are you coming with? We're going to church." Heather's outfit surprises me. She's wearing jeans, a plaid button up, and sneakers.

"No, I'll stay back. Your mother wants this done and I need to look for my own place," I lie, internally cringing. How does Natasha do it so easily? The true reason, as much as I want to go with, is that the people may recognize me. That won't be good for anyone. I can't risk it.

"Okay," Heather says. I can tell by her tone that she may not entirely believe me. I won't be able to keep this up for long.

"Girls, time to get in-" Mrs. Morse stops talking, "Heather, go upstairs and change into something decent."

Heather sighs. "Our church isn't formal Mom. I can wear jeans if I want." After a few more members come down the stairs and everyone's ready, I'm left to myself. I think only of the picture and by the time I'm done, it's almost eleven. I set it down where it will be safe and go to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I make a sandwich and check the vegetable drawer.

'Hm, no carrots.' I close the fridge and cut an apple instead. I sit in the living room and turn on the tv.

"-still no sign of the beloved super sol- *click*," I turn it off. That story is definitely Hydra's doing. Maybe they still have a camera or microphone in my apartment. I can't go back, it's too obvious of a place to look. I'll clear it out later, if there's anything left. I grab the phone and dial Barton's number.

"Who's this?"

"You know." Clint sighs on the other side of the line.

"You need another favor don't you?"

"What other Avenger would be willing to discreetly help that isn't on a mission?"

"...Good point. What is it?" I tell him the rondevu point I picked out. "You saw the news too, huh? Guessing it would be good to change up the rondevu point. Need anything?" I tell him my short list. "Alright, but you owe me."

"I know. See you in fifteen minutes."

"Make it thirty. Quinjet can only go so fast."

* * *

I walk down the street on the opposite edge of the town from the warehouse district. There is an abandoned cluster of large storage lockers that form a loose 'G'. I walk through the gap and wait for Barton.

"Are you sure no Hydra agents followed you? That costume is flimsy at best," the archer says above me. I look up to see him come out of the cloaked and silent Quinjet.

"Sh, I'm on mission."

"Yep, got it." He jumps down with something replacing the quiver on his back. "Here we are, one bus ticket and," he slides a circular disc off his back, "one shield." He hands them all to me. I pocket the ticket and take off my jacket. He takes off my harness. I adjust it so it fits my larger frame and slide it on over my shirt. My shield clamps onto it and the jacket is put on over both. At first and second glance, it looks as normal as it can be. But Barton doesn't look so sure.

"I _have_ a backpack," I tell him. He puts his hands up in defense and motions me to the Quinjet.

"Stark's waiting for you."

* * *

=Hey Cap, long time no see, in a sense,= Tony jokes as I step on board. His voice comes from the speakers, Barton had called him per my request.

"Skip the formalities Stark, I want to get back," Barton argues, clearly irritated.

=Yeah yeah, you got it Legolas. Anyway Cap, what's the favor you need to ask of me?= I give Hawkeye a sideways glance before answering.

"My apartment has bugs and probably hidden cameras all over it."

=In Silven?=

"No, Washington DC," I say.

=Need me to clean out the bugs?=

"No, I need a new place to stay. Maybe you could also get someone to clear any info they haven't grabbed yet," I correct. I hear noises on his side of the line. He's probably working on some invention project.

=Luckily for you, I happen to have a place.=

"What kind of place?" I ask, skeptic.

=Just a little something I whipped up until Avengers Tower is up and running in Stark Tech fashion. Only the Avengers know of it's location.=

"Does Fury?"

=I'm sure he would, if he knew of it.= I nod. I need a little non-Fury space. I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up here in Silven. He seems to always know where I am.

"Alright. What are the coordinance?" He relays them, which I write down. "Okay, I'll take the bus to Minneapolis and catch a flight to New York. From there, I'll find it. I'll be there in two days tops."

"Are you leaving today?" Barton asks, getting his quiver in order again.

"Nope, tomorrow. I have a feeling I should stick around a little more," I decline.

"You know I could always bring you back," he offers, "It would cost less."

I shake my head, "No no, I'll be alright. Always wanted to see Minneapolis."

=What in the name of industry are you doing in Minnesota, Cap?=

"I'll tell you when I see you," I say, walking off the plane.

* * *

I get back to the house before the Morses and stow my shield away under my mattress. Hopefully, no one will look there. I clean up a little and do a few stretches in my room. I feel really stressed. I need a break. 'You'll get your break when you get to Stark's top secret base. Now focus.'

_Slam!_

"We're hoome!" Leslie yells as she comes in. The door opens again.

"Leslie, what do your mother and I say?"

".. Don't slam the door in people's faces?"

"Exactly." I step outside my door and greet them once I reach the stairs.

"Grant!" Andrew barrels into me. "You won't believe what I learned today! It was epic!"

"I'm sure you can tell him later Andrew. Mr. Parcel," I look over at Mr. Morse, who had finished directing the young boy to his abandoned homework, "how is your search going?" It takes me a moment to understand what he's saying.

"Uh, good I guess. I went out today and I don't know about my choices," I casually say. He guides me to the living room.

"It's hard to tell with this market now and everything. I heard from Susan's brother, my in-law, that he had been trying to find a new place to live in Rochester. 'But the market is as bad as it has ever been,' he said. You'll be lucky to get a good deal. If you are really set on settling in Silven, you might have to commit to a deal you may not like."

"Hmm," I say, telling him I'm listening.

"I really would like it if we were neighbors though. You seem like the kind of guy that would make a good neighbor."

"So I've been told."

"Where were you thinking of staying?"

".. Uhh, I'm pretty much open to anything. I had an apartment in the East and decided that I needed new scenery."

"Was there a problem with your apartment?"

"Bugs." I smile, knowing the secret joke under my answer. A pause steps between us as I stay seated on the couch and he lounges in one of the arm chairs with the Sunday newspaper. I struggle over whether to tell him or not. I have my shield now and they deserve to know. But before I can decide, the front door finally closes and we walk over to greet the late comers. But the scene is not one that I was expecting.

Heather is clutching her stomach, almost in a sick fashion. Only there are no other immediate signs of an illness. Mrs. Morse follows behind her, hands on the teen's shoulders. "It's okay sweetie, you did your best. That was better than before. You did-" Heather shrugs her mother away from her.

"Mom, stop it." Mrs. Morse freezes in surprise.

"Stop what, honey?" Heather also stops and turns around.

"_That_. That is _exactly_ what I'm talking about. 'Are you okay?' 'You're doing better.' 'It will be okay, sweetie.' I'm sick of it!" Mrs. Morse waits a moment before walking to her daughter again.

".. Heather, I'm your mother. It's my job to care about you. I want you to be happy." Heather pushes her away without meaning harm.

"Then stop treating me like I'm..." She holds back the rest of the sentence. "Like I'm.. fragile! I'm not some little kid anymore, I can handle my own problems. I'm, not, weak!" She storms up to her room, leaving her mother in a state of shock. I step forward.

"Uh, Mrs. Morse?" She shakes her head and looks at me, "Your picture is done, in the sun room."

"Oh," she looks over at the mentioned part of the house, "Oh yes, right. Thank you Mr. Parcel… Would you like anything for it?"

"No ma'am. Your hospitality is enough," I decline. I walk up the stairs, all the while thinking, 'Heather doesn't like being treated like she's fragile, even if she is a little.' I scoff, 'Just like me pre-serum.'

* * *

**So many similarities. Wondering what will happen? I know you are. I'll get the next one sorted out.**

**Quick Questions:**

**Who is you favorite Morse family member (other than Heather)?**

**And who would you like to know more about? Is there anything that I'm missing or should clarify?**

**THANK YOU! ~CtW**


	13. Chapter 12

**Finally, I got this one done. No more of that, 'will he blow his cover' and 'ACTION PLEASE!'**

**Those are not reviews, but I'm sure some were thinking it. Welp, here it is.. CHAPTER 12!**

**Disclaimer on Hydra, Cap, and anything else MARVEL related in this story.**

* * *

I peek over my newspaper. I've been sitting here since noon. I've managed to draw sketches of half the park. The maple and oak tree clumps dot the grassy area. There's a playground in one of the corners and a few couples had played frisbee golf, I think. I added it to my list. A pair of soccer nets face each other to the North.

But I wasn't here for the scenery. I was on a picnic bench in a park across from the high school because I am waiting. I'm waiting for the bell to ring and school to be done. I know Heather takes the bus and I know which bus she takes. I want to make sure she gets home safely and finally have a chance to talk to her, and her family, about who I am. No more secrets.

I was ready to tell her when she got home, staying in the city until she got home. But I have a good reason for being more careful than I originally planned. In the evening, I was watching a sermon. Mr. Morse offered, since I missed it during the day. I was thankful, I did want to go and now I could hear it...

* * *

_The screen illuminates the room as the video plays. I'm engrossed in it. But something pulls my attention from it. I look up, a certain feeling compelling me to think that something is wrong._

_I get up and go to the window. It's all dark with the moon giving little light. But what light there was from streetlamp, I see a few silhouettes at the edge of the tree line between the house and the neighbors to the left. I can't tell who they are, but after further inspection, their gear was enough; Hydra._

_My room is the only one that has light in it, as dim as it is. One of the Hydra goons looks up and sees my dark form against the blueish light of the computer. I don't know how, but he seems to recognize me. He signals to his pals and they disappear. I don't sleep easy, on every alert. I even take my shield out from under the bed for easy access._

* * *

No doubt Hydra will act soon. They know where she lives and where she goes to school. 'For all I know, I'm too late. They might have an agent inside and she may not make it to her bus-' Wait wait, I need to get my act together. I can't predict what Hydra will do, so I should start trying.

BRING!

The bell; what I've been waiting for. I put my paper down and watch the doors. After a few minutes, students spill out the doors. It's a medium sized school, but for the town it's in, it's understandable. There are probably only one thousand and thirty instead of almost two thousand at a New York high school. But, the numbers might have changed since I've changed.

I watch as the buses come up and stop. Students get off and on and a bus or two would leave. I watch the entrances for Heather. Being so far away without binoculars, the task is hard in itself. But I have pretty good eyesight. Finally, she comes out of the doors on my right. I see her walk over to bus number sixteen. But instead of getting on, she says something to the driver and continues walking.

'What is she doing?' I wonder as she passes every bus and starts down the sidewalk. I fold up my newspaper and start to the edge of the park, heart full into finding out why and making sure she doesn't run into trouble.

* * *

I decided not to take the bus. I couldn't take being in a small space with a few dozen kids for ten minutes. Besides, its a nice day out, I wouldn't mind walking two miles to get home. I quickly text Mom about my decision. She won't be happy, but unless she decides to pick me up off the sidewalk, she can't do anything about it.

I'm walking down the sidewalk on Fenton Av. and get a weird feeling. I turn around, but don't see anybody different. I keep going, and soon enough, I get the feeling again. I turn around and not see anyone. I turn back around hesitantly before walking a little faster. I see a side street coming up and I take it. I hope they aren't stupid enough to follow me down Gang's Trail.

It's a street run by the punks of town. Everybody with enough brain cells to function properly avoided it. Except those who seem to have a few dull edges. I know going down it is a risk, but someone is definitely following me. This is the only way I'll be able to shake them. I can even get home faster.

Five minutes down, I hear something ahead. I walk quicker until I reach the alley it originates from. "Hold still," a deep voice slurs, "this won't hurt much." I hear what sounds like a sack of potatoes hitting the floor. "Oops, my bad." A whimper replies the bully.

I turn the corner to see three thugs in black beating a girl. She looks to be my age, maybe a little younger. The dirt encompassing her thin form masks her features. "Hey!" I yell. They stop and turn around. "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?" One asks. I notice the guns strapped to each of their belts.

'What a mess I got into.'

"I can call the cops," I suggest. They burst out laughing.

"Well, I have a better idea. You try to help her," Another counters. "Unless of course, you're chicken. Then you can walk away and forget you saw this." They stand still, one holding firmly to the girl's shirt, as I try to decide what to do.

"Uh," I say, stalling. They don't look like your typical gangsters.

"She's frozen with chickenism. Not as heroic as you thought, huh?" They turn away from me. The girl is released from the grip and crouches in the corner. The third thug takes out his gun. 'They'll kill her!' I sprint over to him and kick him behind the knee.

"Heather no!" The girl says. I must know her. The guys all slowly look over at me, devious recollection spreads between them.

"Heather _Morse_?" The one with the gun asks. I take a step back, putting my hands up. I start to run, but one circles me like lightning and pins me to his front. He turns me around and holds my hands behind my back.

"What do you know. The object of our mission comes to us. You should have walked when you could."

'Mission? What does he mean?' The thug with the gun points it back at the girl cowering at the brick wall. I look at her face. 'Kayla?' "Leave her be!" I scream. The man, annoyed, directs the gun to me.

"I'll get to you soon." The guy behind me tightens his grip. "I just want a little time to finish this." Mr. Gun turns back for the third time. I close my eyes and hear the click of an empty cartridge. I look up to see him replace it. The action gives me a clear view of his shoulder. It has a circular patch with what looks like a red octopus. It has six legs instead of eight and a skull for a head.

'What?'

I can't just watch Kayla die. With all my might I slam my head back and my boot down. The thug, startled, gives enough slack for me to push away from him. I barrel into the reloading Mr. Gun and throw him off balance. As a last resort, I fling myself over Kayla to protect her.

I hear the guys laugh, "Do you honestly think _that_ will stop us?" I look at the dust streaked Kayla below me.

"You okay?" I ask. She nods.

"Just shaken a little and I can't feel a few places," She replies, shaking. I hear the gun click, cocked and ready.

"Like killing two birds with one stone."

"We'll see about that," A strange, yet familiar voice counters. I'm too busy shielding Kayla to look behind me. But I hear blows being given and the gun goes off. The bullet makes a twang sound against metal. It continues to vibrate and envelopes the air. Not long after a shot is heard again. Another loud metallic sound occurs and something crashes into the wall above us. I flinch as brick pieces rain over me. One or two more fist fight sounds are heard and an unseen fighter drops to the ground. The faint sound of footsteps fades away.

I look above me. I see the underside of a large silver disc. The curved disk has a band of leather and a handle under it. The silver disappears a third into the wall. And, it is still humming and vibrating. 'Is that..?'

An unseen force pulls the disc out of the wall with little trouble. More debris crumbles around me. I get up off Kayla. She carefully hugs me. "Thank you." She gets up and goes off to find a hospital, I hope. I turn to look at the stranger. I recognize him as the person that is staying with my family. 'Grant… what was his last name? Parcel, right?' He slides the disc onto his arm. The front is a symbol I know too well: a white star encompassed in blue with a red and white bullseye pattern around it.

"You're..." I say, stunned. 'He's right here.' "I mean..." I'm too much in awe and filled with embarrassment at how I talked about him when he was in the room before. _I guess he should thank you_, he said. _Yeah right, if I ever meet him_, I said. "...C-Captain America?"

"Yes."

* * *

I've stunned her. Heather stares at me as I hold my shield. I slide it onto my back and cover it with my jacket, concealing my identity from public eyes. It helps break her zoned out look, too. "Are you okay?" I ask. She looks around, fingering her sleeve. Without looking, she pinches herself.

"Ow," she says.

"What was that for?"

"So I'd know that the person I wrote a project on _and talked _to about said person is right in front of me. I'm not dreaming," She scoffs a little, "I guess I feel a little awkward now. If I knew that was you-"

"You wouldn't have been as open," I finish. She looks at me from a tilted angle.

"You were the one following me were you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I get a tense feeling in the back of my head when ever I'm being watched," She explains.

"I was going to follow your bus to make sure you got home safely, but saw you walk passed it. I had to tell you something important."

"What is it?" I look around, not wanting to spill classified information in an open alley. "There's a restaurant nearby," She offers.

"Okay, I'll tell you there."

* * *

We enter the diner and Heather orders a shake. I don't want anything, but after coaxing, I buy a cookie from their small array of baked goods. We sit at a booth where we'll have the most privacy and just sit in silence for a little. I finish quickly, to mask my nerves going all over. Heather slurps at her shake, all attention on me. She's ready to start.

"Heather," I say. She sits up and forgets her half-finished shake. "you're in danger."

She just looks at me a moment before answering, "What?"

"Have you heard of Hydra?"

"I know the name. You fought them in World War Two."

"Correct. But Heather.. Those guys? The ones that attacked you?" Heather nods, paying attention. "They are Hydra."

"Wait, you're saying Hydra is _still around_?" I nod. I watch her digest this unbelievable statement. "The uh, guys- one of them at least, had a patch on his shoulder. It looked like an, uh, octopus or something." I push a napkin to her.

"Show me." She carefully scribbles with a nearby pen and turns it for me to see. "That's Hydra."

"It doesn't look like a Hydra from mythology stories."

"A lot of things don't look like from mythology stories," I counter, thinking of Thor.

"..What does that have to do with me?"

"You are a target of Hydra," I say quieter. A couple is sitting down behind Heather.

"Why do they want me? I'm nothing special." She dismisses, taking my lead and whispering.

I look back at all I've seen so far; her challenges, determination, beliefs, opinions, honor, and one I hadn't thought of, self-sacrifice.

_I follow her down the path. 'Gang's Trail: Keep Out' is written at the front but I don't care. I hear a commotion in front of me. Heather had turned down a path and was talking to someone. I hear laughing and someone. I peek around the corner to see Heather push a Hydra agent with a gun and go to a girl in the alley. And she covers her, shields her from harm, know, probably, that she could get shot._

I shake my head. "You're wrong Heather. You are _very_ special." I pause, considering my words. "Recently, Hydra has developed a list. A list of threats to them. How one of their computers managed to create an algorithm to know who'd be on it, I'm not sure. But the list is real, Heather. I've seen it. The least of a threats have about six zeros, if not seven or eight." Again, I pause so she can take this in slowly, "We are both on that list."

"..So, what number am I? two million, four hundred and seventy-six?" She jokes.

"Try seventeen," Heather jaw drops, "Among important people like the president. I didn't get a great look but you may even be above him. Also the Avengers, me, Nick Fury, and various top Shield agents." She's trying to understand, looking around the room like it would materialize and she's be back home, in bed, just waking up from a horrible nightmare. "Your file was mostly blacked out, here," I take the folded piece of paper out of my pocket and show her, "That's what it looks like."

She unfolds it and sees the Hydra symbol right away. Then her eyes drift down to her age, name, number, hometown, and other miniscule details about her. The whole bottom page is blanked out, so I don't know what it is supposed to be. Her fingers hover over '#17' and she scoffs lightly.

"It's true," she says, breathless.

"Would I tell you if it was otherwise?" I ask.

"I mean, I- I don't.." She looks up, "Why? Why am I important? This stuff is all basic. It doesn't-"

"Heather," I say, stopping her, "I came for exactly that reason. I needed to know why, too."

".. Do you think you've found it?"

"I.. I don't know. But what I do know is that Hydra is closing in and this very well might be the day they strike." Heather nods and then starts.

"We need to get home. My parents need to know."

* * *

**Intense. So intense. I might want to rewrite the fight scene a little. The wording is, iffy. But she now knows. And she's really surprised at how her life is changing.**

**Keep reading faithful reviewers!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Time for the big announcement! What will happen?**

**Now is where all Cap's internal wonderments comes out in the final decision.**

* * *

"So, _you're_ Captain America?" Mr. Morse asks me, the figure holding the brightly covered shield. Everyone is in the room. I'm sitting in an armchair, Heather's parents are at the couch with Andrew and Leslie sitting on the floor beneath them. Heather was sitting in the window seat, but gets up after the question to bring the yippy retriever pup to her room.

Leslie is acting less like an eight and more like five. Her sister must have told her a lot about me, because she looks at me like I'm a celebrity. Which I am, but I try not to think about that. Curious, Leslie walks over to the shiny shield and taps it. She giggles when it vibrates softly.

"Why are you here.. Mr. Rogers?" Mrs. Morse asks, casually. I take a deep breath.

"Your daughter is in danger," I tell them. The parents share a surprised glance.

"Andrew, Leslie, go finish your homework," their mom directs. They get up and retreat to their respective rooms. I explain what I told Heather in the restaurant.

"They are watching her," I finish, "It isn't safe for her here. Last night I saw some of their agents in the bushes and they almost got her earlier today, if I hadn't stepped in."

"How did our girl get on Hydra's list? She hasn't done anything against them, has she?" Mr. Morse asks, perplexed. I was hoping to avoid this until a later time.

"At first, I didn't know. Her name was the only one high up that I didn't recognize. But, being here, seeing her, I think- I believe she has the potential to be a hero. Your daughter has the same qualities Dr. Erskine saw in me."

"Are you trying to tell us that she could become a _super soldier_!?"

"It is possible, but we would have to modify the serum to fit her. That's if we ever find it in my bloodstream," I explain.

"You are _not_ putting needles in our baby with a chance that she'll become a.. _Hulk_."

"I understand sir. I didn't come here to talk about that. But your daughter is still in danger. Whatever the reason may be." The mother tears up.

"What do you suggest?" she asks.

"You and your younger children take a trip. Some family vacation, somewhere safe. There's a chance you were targeted along with Heather. We can't take too many risks," I explain.

"What about Heather? Won't she come with us?" the father asks.

I sigh. 'I hate breaking a family apart like this,' I tell myself. "She'll go with me. If she isn't with you, you might be safer. I know a place that isn't on the map that will keep her safe." Her parents share a look of concern. "Heather can take care of herself. She's a big girl, I've seen it. But your other two are still vulnerable to the world. This is best to keep them safe." Mr. Morse sighs.

"If one hair on her head is so much as _touched_ by _anything_ Hydra-" he threatens.

"I will deserve your full fury." We look at the shaking mother.

"..I'm sorry I just can't. I can't hand my oldest daughter to a stranger, even one with a reputation such as yours Captain, and n-not know what might happen to her." She looks up at me, her decision lacing her eyes. "She's coming with us." Inside, I feel disappointed. Heather will be more protected in the hideout Tony set up. But I still nod.

"I understand ma'am."

* * *

"_I understand ma'am," Captain Rogers says in the living room. I'm sitting on the stairs and make a decision of my own._

I hear heavy footsteps outside my door. Someone opens it and stands in its entrance. "I didn't tell you about your family's trip yet," Captain Rogers says. I don't cease in packing my backpack.

"I overheard you talking," I reply, "I'm going with."

"Of course you are. It's a _family_ trip." I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm going with _you_," I restate. I throw my darkest hoodie over my head.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"_No_, you aren't."

"Yes. I. Am."

"You parents say differently." I look around and pick out a few shirts.

"It isn't their life now is it?" I pause to look at him. He's perplexed.

"Why do you want to come?" He asks. I turn and find my flash drive.

"You said that if I go with them, they with be in more danger than if I wasn't. If you know a place off the map, I'm going."

"No, you're going with your family." He's very persistent. 'Probably as stubborn as me.'

"Sammy," I call. My retriever puppy waddles over and leaps onto my bed. I gently pick him up and set him in a large pocket with a screen on the side. "Shh, good boy," I shush.

"You're bringing the _dog_?"

"No one will be here to take care of him," I explain.

"Okay, you can bring him-"

"Really?!" I interrupt, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"-on your vacation with your fa-"

"Ugh!" I groan. I fall back onto my bed.

"Like I said-"

"you can't stop me," I say, looking up. "I'll follow you. I. Am. Not. Giving. Up," I enunciate.

"You don't get to choose," He says. I stop craning my neck and stare at the ceiling.

"'You don't get to choose your life Heather. You have live a boring life of almost sixteen stinking _years_ since Hydra will probably _kill_ you by then,'" I mimic him softly. I hear the door open. I sit up quickly and carefully slip my backpack on.

"I _do_ and I _did_," I say, stopping him at the door, "I'm packed and determined. You officially have two more lives travelling with you." He looks at me, quizzically.

"You may never see them again." I look down.

"...If it means they will be safe, then I can live with it," I answer looking back up. He avoids my gaze, trying to think of another excuse.

"I only have one bus ticket to Minneapolis," He says. I smirk and reach into my pocket. I take out my wallet and walk over to him. I show him a card.

"It's my pass to Minneapolis. I use it to visit relatives." Captain Rogers sighs.

* * *

We leave through Heather's window. I had to grab my stuff first. While I did, Heather wrote a note. She opens the window and I climb out to the tree. I turn around to reach for her backpack and its precious cargo. 'I can't believe we are bringing the dog.' After I agreed, Heather slipped him a chill pill and biscuit.

We make it to the road and walk casually. Other people would be out going to the bus stop this late, maybe, so we don't stick out too much. I pinpointed the bus stop to be at the edge of town, by the high school. Heather knows of it too, 'I hope it's the same one as I saw, otherwise my ticket won't work.'

"Wait," I whisper, putting a hand in front of her.

"Wha-" I clamp my other hand over her mouth and signal to be quiet. I point to the Hydra patrols in front of us. I can't knock them out, as much as I want to, without endangering Heather. Their unconscious bodies would alert the other guards that we are here.

I pull us back and take a detour. We get to the bus as the last passengers are loading. We squeeze between two couple and put our heads down. As Heather goes up the stairs, she keeps it down and scans her pass. 'She must know the driver,' I assume. I repeat her action and sit next to her. At last minute, a teenager runs up and takes his seat.

* * *

**Heather has left. Who guessed that would happen? Any hands? No? Yes? Hm.**

**So, the last part was a little rushed. Is there any way I can improve it?**


	15. Chapter 14

**BUS RIDE!**

**I edited a tiny part here, so it makes sense later on.**

* * *

It's a coach bus; Not a city bus or school bus. This circuit goes all over, so it is for long distance. Comfort keeps people using it. It isn't cheap, unless you have a pass. My family has a car, which we use when we travel together. But I take the bus when I go to visit my grandparent's farm in the summer. I'm picked up by grandpa at Aunt Cassidy's in the suburbs in Minneapolis. Just because I was born and raised in Silven doesn't mean I'm a city girl. I can still remember the last summer I was there.

* * *

"_You're a special one," Grandma tells me. I just walked into the kitchen. I came from the stables, so I am covered from my feet to my knees in manure. But neither of us mind the smell. "You didn't get it from your mother," I take a bite out of an apple, "Or your father."_

"_Did I get it from you?" I joke. Grandma chuckles._

"_I wish.. You are a country girl by heart. It is amazing because you don't come here except in the summer. You're heart is different than what is around you," she says, laying a wrinkled hand over my heart._

"_I've always felt like Silven is my second home, or third. Is that it?"_

"_No. You always get back up, even after getting kicked in the rear." We chortle at that memory._

"_I'm stubborn as a mule," I add._

"_You work like one too. Working all day to crash at night."_

"_I gotta do something," I say, sitting down, "Grandma, what is it? I'm flattered at the compliments, but that isn't all you have to say." She shakes her head._

"_How was school?" She says from the stove._

"_Stupid and pointless. Can't I just graduate? Or drop out?"_

"_Heather, let me tell you something. You may not like the cards you've been dealt. But one day, later in your life, you'll look back and wish it could be that way again."_

"_I don't know what I have that I'd want again," I mumble._

"_Well," she walks over and rubs my arched back, "There's your family, you have a nice home, and aren't there any-"_

"_Don't say friends Grandma. I don't have any worth keeping… I don't like school. I.. I don't even know what I want to be," I rant, trying to stay angry, but the rhythm on my back prevents it, "I might just stay here after high school. I don't want to be anywhere else."_

"_Just remember what I said Heather, life is full of choices. At least one will surely cause you to look back."_

* * *

I remember all Grandma had said to me, and I realize that she's right. I _chose_ to leave. I _knew_ I'll probably never see them again, but I left. I didn't _just_ give up my family. 'I gave up my life. I ran away.' No sugar can cover that sour taste in my mouth. 'Grandma and Grandpa will worry next summer. They'll call and have to hear.. ohh, did I even think of how Mom and Dad will react? Leslie and Andrew need me, their older sister.'

I look out the window to my right. The bus is moving, not even in Silven anymore. I stare ahead of me to try to ignore the feeling building in the pit of my stomach. I know the lights are fading behind us as the wheels turn, moving ahead.

'I want it back,' I start to tell myself. I search my head for all the memories, like they'll disappear with the miles. 'I want it all back!' I internally scream, 'Grandma's right and I'm sorry! I want my life back so badly!'

"Heather? Are you alright?"

'I want Kate! I want the farm! I want my family and school and my guitar and all the little things I took for granted! I want my life back!'

"Heather." Someone shakes me. I look at Captain Rogers sitting next to me. His hand was firmly on her shoulder.

"What?" I ask, shaking.

"You looked like you were having a panic attack," he says cautiously. I take a deep breath and wipe the tears from my face.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," I was meaning for it to be a lie, but the moment the words left my mouth, I suddenly felt my eyelids pushing to close. 'Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional.'

* * *

The bus ride keeps going on forever. Heather has tried it all; leaning her seat back, curling next to the window, curling into a ball on her seat, putting her feet on the seat in front. It'll be an hour or so before the first stop. And she is restless.

I eye her jacket nearby. She had taken it off when it got hot, or so she said it was. I pick it up and fold it so the zipper is underneath. I lay it over my right thigh. "Heather," I say. She looks up at me. I push the armrests up and pat the jacket, "here, lay down." Without hesitation, she curls her legs on her seat and lays her head on the makeshift pillow. "I'll wake you when we get there," I assure.

"Thanks.. Captain Rogers," she mumbles. I lean down.

"Heather," I whisper, "You can call me Steve." I look down at her. She's asleep, but she isn't calm at all. We were just half a mile out of Silven, and she started acting out. She was clenching her fists, squeezing her eyes shut, and looked like she was fighting a force that only resided in her mind. I thought she was going to lose it. So I got her attention. I'm glad I did, but wish I didn't have to.

I still can't figure this girl out. What has she been through? I know the fact that she's on Hydra's radar is, confusing at least, but I think it's more than that. No matter what it is, she didn't hear me. But I'm sure she isn't sleeping. "Okay," I lean down and kiss her hair comfortingly, "Captain Rogers it is."

* * *

The bus stops at a gas station when I sit up. I've been shifting the whole ride, even switching spots with Captain Rogers to get a new position. I don't want to sleep, I can go without. Not that I can. Now I move my bag so he can get past. I scoot back to the window and close my eyes. "You aren't going in?" I shake my head. I barely hear him say, "I'll get you something."

"I'm not hungry," I mumble, but he's already gone. I open my eyes and watch him cross the parking lot.

* * *

The building is well lit and the only other people inside are the clerk and two kids from the bus. After my quick inspection, I walk through the aisles and pick a few things for myself. Then I choose sliced apples, a water bottle, and a pre-made sandwich. On my way back to the front, I grab two slices of cake. I go up to the counter with everything.

"Is this all?" the clerk asks sarcastically. I had acquired a small mound of food.

"It's not just for me," I explain, handing her the cash. She cashes it in and hands me the bag.

I get back on the bus and take Heather's seat. She's staring out the window. I nudge her gently. She starts, I probably broke her concentration. But by the way she has bags under her eyes, and is slow to move, maybe not. "Back already? I didn't see you come up."

"Here," I say, handing her the sandwich.

"..I'm not hungry," she replies, pushing it away.

"Yes you are," I argue, "You didn't have supper before we left and you haven't eaten anything since."

"Maybe it's because I'm not hungry," she says, irritated. I lean close so only she hears.

"Heather," I whisper, "please don't fight me this time. You need to eat something." To prove my point, her stomach rumbles in protest. "Eat."

She slowly takes the sandwich from me. Her hands are so shaky when she lifts them off the armrests, I have to open the wrapping for her. 'She would probably starve herself if she could. Why is she acting like this? She isn't that hungry.' I watch her. She has to stop, shedding tears. I make sure she takes a few bites before I take out my food. Heather finishes the bread, jelly, and peanut butter long after I was done. I didn't get my usual amount, I try to stay balanced. I set the still cool apples and bottle on her lap.

"You can take your time with these, but finish them," I instruct. I open the bag and twist open the cap. "Okay?"

".. Okay," she nods.

'She's distracted by something.' I look to where she is looking. There's a small family a few seats diagonal to us. The boy and girl have fallen asleep in their parents' laps. "What is it Heather?"

"... I want it back. I chose to leave when I didn't fully realize what it would be like," she says.

"Heather, you did good. I agree with you."

"I ran away."

"They'll get over it. You'll be safe and Hydra will lose the scent with you somewhere else." I wish I could believe Hydra would do that. I had to pick Heather or the family. There's a good, very good chance that Hydra won't back down. "Heather, I know this is all new to you, but I promise, you will see your family again, whatever the cost."

Heather just nods and begins to eat the apple. I don't think she heard me. I reach behind her and pull down the shade. After I finish my water, I coax Heather some more and try to get some sleep in. I get an hour or so until Heather nudges me. I open my eyes. She's passing trash to someone in the aisle. I see a little food left.

"No," I say, taking the water bottle and the last apple. "Thanks," I say to whoever had the trash bag. I turn to Heather, "Finish it." I hand her the bottle. I watch her drink a bit of water at a time until it is gone, "now eat the apple." She obeys and gulps any water left. "Good." I say smiling encouragingly.

* * *

The bus stops at another place. I lift the shade to see a hotel. "First night everybody," the driver says, "Tomorrow is the final stretch."

"C'mon Heather, let's get some sleep." I trudge behind Captain Rogers until I'm right next to a bed. I don't even change out of what I'm wearing and let myself fall onto its softness.

I wake up to the smell of chocolate. Captain Rogers is sitting on the side of the bed, holding a cake slice over my nose. "Bus leaves in ten minutes." I sit up and see my shoes had been taken off and my legs were tucked into the covers. I look over at him, but he's busy putting his shoes on. I mimic him and stoop over my backpack. Sammy had been quiet the whole ride so far. I feed him another biscuit and tell him to be quiet.

Nine minutes later, we are boarding the bus. I sit in a seat. Captain Rogers sits next to me, still holding the cake. "Are you going to eat that?" I ask, timid. He looks at me and smiles, happy to hear I'm ready to eat on my own. "C'mon, it's cake." He holds up another and gives one to me. I smile and open it up. The driver walks down the aisle and hands out breakfast. Captain Rogers receives something for each of us.

"Heather, will you eat this time?" I look back and tense up. He's holding two breakfast burritos, but that isn't the bad part.

"Sure," I grab the burrito, but ignore the veggies in their little bag.

"Uh, Heather."

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to seem innocent. He clears his throat and offers the baby carrots. I look at them then smile and shake my head like I have a choice.

"What did I say before?" I ignore him and start eating the egg and cheese. "Heather, talk to me."

"I'm sorry Cap, I'm not eating those," I say.

"Why not?" I freeze. I never told him, it makes sense.

"... Umm.." I say, not wanting to tell him.

* * *

She's talking like that again. Like she has a secret she doesn't want to share. She had that voice when telling me she's dyslexic. 'Not like a secret, like she's ashamed.'

"Heather, I won't laugh."

"... I'm allergic to them," she admits. My jaw drops. "It's crazy, being allergic to carrots. But I am. I have been my whole life." She bends down and talks to Sammy. I offer her carrots to someone else.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" I ask.

"Trust me Cap, I don't want to get an allergic reaction on this bus."

* * *

**If there is something that makes no sense, please tell me.**

**F.I.N.E. - Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional (look it up)**

**First of all, no. I am not allergic to carrots. I just thought it would be a little.. heh, just a little funny. (Is it even possible?)**

**I wanted to get her grandma in there.**

**Yeah, I've also never ran away from home.**

**Also, (last thing, I promise) I think Silven would be in the south eastern part of Minnesota. So, it takes a while to get to Minneapolis/St. Paul.**


	16. Chapter 15

**It took me awhile to add more, and I'm sorry. But, this time I bring an extra chapter, so I hope that appeases your irritation of the delay.**

**Still on the bus, and I still don't own MARVEL. Sigh.**

* * *

I'm quiet the whole ride after the carrot incident. I finished my breakfast and am slowly eating the chocolate cake. I look at Captain Rogers. He had taken out a notebook and was sketching. "I'm sorry," I say, looking down. His pencil pauses and then falls to the paper with a faint 'tck.'

"What for?" He asks. I can feel the concern radiating from him.

"I guess.. I'm a little homesick," I admit. He lays a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him.

He looks me in the eyes and says, "That is _nothing_ to be ashamed of Heather."

"It's not like I've never been away from home. I'm gone every summer."

"You didn't expect it, it's okay."

"But what if I chose wrong? What if I was supposed to stay back?" I ask, keeping tears at bay. 'Great job Heather, you're turning into a sobbing mess the whole ride.'

".. Heather," Captain Rogers says, getting my attention again, "With the choices you make, thinking about the 'what ifs' is pointless. You can't go back. You have to live with it. It doesn't make it any less scary, nor does it stop the nostalgia. I've learned that no choice is fully good or bad. I don't know what will happen now that you've left," my breath hitches at his honesty, "But I _do_ know that if you stayed, they _would_ have been hurt and Hydra would have at least one of their threats in their possession."

I look at the seat in front of me. "I don't want them to get hurt because of me," I say.

"I made a _promise_, Heather. You _will_ see your family again. I never break a promise," he assures, "And that is a promise in itself."

I take a deep breath, calming my nerves, "Okay, I trust you."

"C'mere," he says. I don't hesitate in letting him enclose me in a hug. I stay in his arms for a moment, feeling safe, which is a strange feeling to have in my situation.

"Thank you," I say.

"Don't mention it ..Unless I get your cake," he jokes. I sit back in my seat and clutch my cake to my chest, smirking teasingly at his joke.

"No way."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching a Kwik Trip. Those that are getting off better get their stuff together," the driver announces. I put away my notebook and zip up my backpack after a quick inventory check. We still have another stop before, but I don't want anything stolen. I close my eyes and mentally check off everything else; My jacket's on my back, my shield is beneath it, pressing into my shoulder blades, and Heather and her stuff is next to me. She looks more awake than before, even grinning a little at Sammy in the backpack.

'I'm not saying I don't like dogs, but I still can't believe she brought him.' I watch her interact with the puppy; itching behind his ears, rubbing his back, and feeding him a biscuit.

"Are you cramped in there Sammy? Aww.. I'll let you stretch soon," she coos. I smile.

'At least she's happy.' Either the driver hasn't noticed the smuggled passenger, or he doesn't care. I don't want to disturb her, but we have to get off soon, "Heather," I say. She looks up at me, "Stopping at a Kwik Trip soon. Get ready."

"Oh, right." She packs away the book she brought. My keen observation points out a pink case in her pack, but I don't ask. She has it on her back by the time the bus stops.

"And we are here. For those continuing, we'll take a short break before getting back on the road," the driver says, "Next stop is the airport." We stand up and I slip on my backpack. I have a little trouble due to my harness taking up space on my shoulders and my arm bumps into someone going up the aisle.

"Hey, watch it," he grunts. I turn and look him in the eye. I recognize him right away; his hair slicked back and miniscule stubble on his chin are almost right in my face. I hope he doesn't have the same experience with me and my fake glasses.

"My apologies, I didn't see you," I say. I let him go ahead of us. "Stay by me," I whisper to Heather, barely audible to anybody else. I feel her hand slide into mine. I give her a nod and start down the aisle, two people between us and the agent.

"Ca-"

"Wait," I cut her off. I scoot past all the seats and down the stairs. I find the driver near the edge of the group that had gathered in the autumn sun, not too far away from the bus. I'm grasping Heather's hand the whole time. "Excuse me, sir?" He turns away from the group he was talking to, "I don't mean to interrupt, but that man there," I ask, pointing at the man in the black leather jacket, "when did he arrive?"

"He came on two pit stops back, when most of the passengers were asleep."

"Right, thank you." I tip my cap to the group and walk away. 'Figures I didn't see him, I was sleeping.' I tug Heather out of the crowd and around the bus.

"Cap, what is it?" She asks. I look around us, checking for any sign of an intruder.

"We're getting off here," I explain. She lets go of my hand and crosses her arms.

"You said we have another stop to go before we get to the airport."

"One of the passengers is a Hydra agent by the name of Jack Rollins." Her arms uncross and her eyes flash with fear.

"What?"

"If he knows about our plan, then we can't take the plane. There will be other agents there waiting... Besides, I don't think security is going to like it that we have Sammy."

"So.." Heather says, panic starting to line her features, "w-what are we going to do now?" I hold my hand out.

"You said you trust me?" She looks at my hand and takes a deep breath. She slides her hand into mine, looking up with determination that wasn't there before.

"With my life," she answers. I nod and I start across the street. We enter a bookstore as I look over my shoulder. No one is following us yet, but I don't want to take any chances.

"C'mon," I tell Heather, lightly tugging her to the back of the building. Just as we reach it, someone opens the back door to bring a shipment of books in. I slide past the door before it closes. We're in an alley.

This brings back memories. Memories of the times when I was dragged out of movie theaters and diners, to be pummeled by a guy twice my size. And for Bucky to somehow miraculously come to my rescue. ..Bucky.. 'No. Not now Steve. Focus,' I look at Heather slightly behind me, 'She needs you.'

After one block, I hear a door open behind us. I pull Heather around a corner to our right. I look back. Sure enough, Rollins is there, gun out. "He's following us?" Heather asks in a whisper. She can read my expressions well.

I turn her around and we sneak into the semi-busy street. We walk down a few streets. I look over my shoulder casually to see if he's following us. I have to duck us into a side street to avoid him. Then, when I feel like we really lost him, I let Heather take a rest. I watch through the door of the building we found to be abandoned as Heather checks on Sammy.

"Almost there buddy.. good boy."

"I need to get a map," I tell her, looking for a stand on the street giving them out.

"You mean like this?" She asks, holding one up to me, "I need it if I come here every summer."

"I thought you said you visit a farm," I say, taking it from her.

"I have to go here first and they pick me up from my aunt's," she replies, standing back up. She looks over my shoulder as I examine the paper.

"Okay, we are.. here," I point to a line on the map. I look around. There's a car rental down a few blocks and a restaurant nearby, "And we have to get here."

"How will we get out of the city. More importantly, how do we get to our destination," Heather quizzes. I internally struggle for an answer.

"We'll get there.. Just, a little later than planned," I finally say. Heather huffs to herself.

"If you say so."

* * *

**Who got chills during Steve's pep talk? I did. I tried to get that feeling to appear because that's how I feel whenever he makes a speech in the movies. I just get like 'If they say Loki has a silver tongue, then Cap's is made of pure gold and freedom.' ... heh, or something like that.**

**Rollins, he is Rumlow's right hand man. I wanted Crossbones himself in this, but if the time is right after the Winter Soldier, then he has major burns in the hospital. Not the best guy to send after Captain America.**

**And when Steve is looking for a newspaper stand, he forgot that in modern day Minneapolis, you won't find a stray newspaper person walking around. I don't think... I live in southern MN, so I don't visit the city often. Or often enough to know about their newspapers. *shrugs***


	17. Chapter 16

**I only had to edit this a little and add more to the bottom and then I could post it.**

**Disclaimer on everything but Sammy, Heather, and her background.**

* * *

We enter the diner Captain Rogers had chosen from the map. As I slide into a booth, he stands close. Sammy gives a small whimper from the backpack set next to me. I shush him gently, but a waitress hears. She brushes her skirt to look presentable and walks over to us.

"I'm sorry, but pets aren't allowed," She tells us.

"We won't be long, miss. And he won't be much trouble," Captain Rogers defends.

She rolls her eyes, mutters "I _wanted_ an early release today, _but-_" and starts to walk away.

"Uh, miss?" he asks, getting her attention again, "Can you watch, Nicole while I go across the street? It doesn't look like you'll be busy," He comments, motioning to the near empty restaurant. She looks between us.

"Is she your sister?" She asks. I use the idea.

"I'm right here!" I say, 'annoyed,' "Can I get something to eat?" Cap looks at her.

"Please?" He he says, pleading a little. He's acting like he needs time away from me. The tired waitress sighs and shrugs. Satisfied with her answer, my 'brother,' turns to me. "Don't talk to anybody, _okay_ Nicole?" I cross my arms and lean back.

"_Fine_. But I can get something, _right_?" I reply, using a grumpy tone. He cringes a bit.

"It's been a long trip," He explains apologetically. "I'll pay for what she orders when I get back. We'll take it to go. Get something for me, okay?"

"Pfft, whatever," I answer, not looking at him. Captain Rogers leaves me with the bored and slightly annoyed employee. Sammy yips, noting the Captain's absence. The waitress sighs and takes out her pad and pen.

"What would you like?" She asks dryly.

* * *

Captain Rogers sits at the wheel of the gray coop. I'm looking out the window with Sammy on my lap. "Where's this car from?" I suddenly ask, holding onto a cup of fries we bought. He looks away from the road for a second.

"The rental across from the diner. They didn't ask for an ID so I rented it with cash," He explains.

"You're lying," I tell him. He gives me an odd look. "I have a younger brother and sister at home. I've learned to see it."

"Okay, I _borrowed_ it from the rental. I examined the map I was given of the surrounding area of the base and there's an identical shop where we are going. We'll drop it off there." I nod, satisfied.

"I don't think you can lie to save your life," I decide. He sighs.

"I shouldn't have to."

"Is that up for discussion?"

"Nope," He says. I leave it at that. "So.. our cover is siblings?.. Our story if-"

"I know what a cover is. I don't live under a rock," I interject. "And yes, I guess it is. We can't be a couple. You're too old for me."

"Too old?" He inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"You look twenty-six. I am fifteen and nine months."

"Good point. And someone of my 'age' wouldn't have you as a child."

"Exactly. Siblings can be of various ages. The waitress thought we looked like brother/sister."

"Do we?" I look at him and then in the mirror. Our eyes look similar, along with maybe the cheek bones..

"Naw. She was seeing things," I reply. "As for the story, you are taking me on a statewide trip. We can use my last name."

"Wouldn't they be looking for you?"

"Right," I say, feeling stupid, "Well, we could use, umm, Tessen? Nicole Tessen?"

"Steven Tessen."

"Or you could stick with Grant."

"_Grant_ Tessen. Not bad," He decides, "You know you'll need a disguise," He points out. I hesitate, then reach into my backpack and take out my glasses case. "You came prepared?"

"No," I say. I feel the ribbon indented into the pink case and open it, "They were a friend's."

"_Were_ a friend's?"

"She died of cancer about two and a half years," I explain, "kidney cancer, or something... She loved these glasses, swore up and down that she'd never buy or wear contacts. But when she got the news, s-she threw them at the wall… Only having a few months left will do that to you, I guess.

"After she passed, I got them fixed with normal glass. Whenever I feel like there's no one I can talk to, I can put them on or hold them close. That way, she's still with me. It's the part of her I can still cherish."

"She must have been a great friend," Captain Rogers comments.

I lift the green and silver glasses out. A tear escapes. "The best."

"What's her name?" I take a slow breath and let my best friend's identity out.

"Kate. Kate Bells," I exhale. "The closest friend I'll ever know, and I lost her to cancer."

* * *

I let that sink in. 'She lost her best friend. I know how that feels; life ending, heart crushing. And she was so young when it happened..' I look at her next to me. She's fiddling with the glasses while subconsciously picking at her hot dog. "Do you want to talk about her?"

Heather shakes her head, "Not really... It's just," she sighs, trying to control her emotions, "I.. don't know where to start. She was so.. and it was only.."

"You feel like you'll never get over it, will you?" She shakes her head, "Well, why don't you tell me things about _her_, not about what happened."

"Like what?" She asks, retreating back.

'I can't let her freak out again. That is not something I want to see.' I try to think of the little things. "Uh.. nevermind. If you don't want to, then we won't." She sighs, relieved or disappointed, I don't know, "Can I tell you stories about me and Bucky?" I ask. She looks at me, curious.

"Sure, I guess. I'm mean if you want.. Captain Rogers." So I do. I tell her how we first met, when I first visited his house, about this one time it was pouring out so I had to stay over. That is one of my favorite memories, because we put the mattresses on the floor, even when Bucky could have slept on his bed.

"_No way am I letting you have an adventure on your own Steve,"_ he had told me when I voiced my opinion on the matter. I smile a little and get into the parts where he'd have to pull me out of stuff. I talk about my experience at art college, Bucky there the whole time. How I had to help him and how he helped me with the same problems as before. Heather ends up breaking into a smile as I get more into my life.

'Mission accomplished,' I cheer. I wanted her to feel better, even if it is killing me inside talking about the friend I saw come back from the dead. Although, I have to admit that it feels good to talk to someone about something other than Avengers, missions, and world safety. It feels, normal.

* * *

**Tessen: April's black fan in TMNT 2012. Look it up.**

**Before you all say, "Captain America doesn't steal cars." I will have you know two things-**

**1\. He borrowed it. He'll give it back.**

**2\. Watch the Winter Soldier again. He does it there too.**

**Kate.. you'll learn more about her later.**

**So, does everyone still think Heather is as care free and innocent like you might have thought originally?**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry that it has been awhile. But here it is.. still on the way to the Avengers base.. that I have yet to name.**

**But! I will get to that. If anything, I'll call it HQ, or 'the Base.' Hm! Catchy!**

* * *

"Here you go Sammy," I take out a biscuit from Sammy's things and let him break it apart with his teeth on my lap, "Good boy."

"How is he?" Captain Rogers asks, not looking away from the road.

"A little stiff I'd imagine," I comment, ruffling the soft ears.

Captain Rogers scoffs, "I would be too if I had to ride in a backpack for two days."

"But other than that, he's okay." Sammy barks at us. "That's right, isn't it Sammy. You're happy aren'tcha buddy?" Sammy yips and rolls onto his back so I can rub his belly, "Yeah.. You get to go on a trip."

"There's going to be a town coming up. Do you want to find a place to sleep?" Captain Rogers asks.

"That's up to you Captain," I say shrugging, "you are the one with a better idea if Hydra is still following us."

"... Right. It's in a few miles, so _we_ have time to decide," he comments. How he said that reminded me of how my mom would say something to hint that us kids had a say in whatever the matter was.

'Mom...' I start to tense up. 'Oh, Mom..'

"Heather? Talk to me." I don't listen to the voice as it fades from my point of view. It sounds almost like Mom.

"..Mom, I don't want to talk right now.." I say, barely a whisper. Then the car swerves and stops. I involuntarily put my hands on my arms, not feeling cold or nauseous. I feel.. guilt.

"Heather. Heather, look at me." Someone grabs my arm gently and tries turning me to look at them.

"Not now Mom."

"Heather I'm not your mother. It's Captain Rogers." I open my hazy eyes. There's a dashboard in front of me. Sammy is on my lap. I look to my left and find Captain Rogers staring at me like I was dying of blood loss. "Are you okay?"

"I.." Looking around, I see he pulled over. Grass is out my window and gravel lay before us. "I just thought of, home. I was thinking-"

"Heather remember what I told you-"

"I know. It's just.." I take a deep breath, "it took me over. I was consumed with the thought of what my mom used to do that I thought she was talking to me.. since that is what she would do."

"I see," he says after processing all I said. He takes a moment to gently squeeze my shoulder before starting the car onto the road again. I feel something tickle my chin and look down at Sammy, who is licking it. I giggle and pet his head. This satisfies him, so he curls up between us and closes his eyes.

That makes me realize how tired I am. I yawn, "I'm tired. Maybe stopping would be good."

"Okay, sounds good to me. And Heather," I look at him, "You can talk to me, about anything. Life, home, anything. Just come to me."

I nod, then tilt my head, "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. But I can go longer than you." I lay my head on the door, starting to slip from consciousness.

"It's just," I yawn, "I'm stressed. I've been stressed lately."

"you get tired when you're stressed?"

"It's like my.." I let out another yawn. But I want to finish my explanation, "body's, I don't know, finding some way to get away from it. And sleep is the safest option."

"I see." I close my eyes and hear one last thing before falling asleep, "Good night, Heather."

* * *

I focus on the road, looking for any sign of the next town. As the minutes tick by, I allow myself to go over all I've learned from her. No matter what I learn from her, I keep telling myself the same thing, 'She needs _someone_. Someone that understands her..' then I always pause to tell myself, 'like me. We aren't exactly the same, but the fact is still there.

'It's amazing, and a little creepy, how similar we are. I thought I was unique. Maybe.. maybe that's why she is so special.' I decide to ask Stark or Banner to run some blood tests, just to calm my now queasy gut. 'The waitress thought we looked alike. She's like me, a lot like me. And sure, somethings are probably coincidental, like both of us losing our best friends... But..' I groan outwardly, 'I don't know. Just.. focus on driving Steve, you'll figure it out.' I take a deep breath, 'One step at a time.'

* * *

I drive down main street and find a motel a few streets off of it. I leave Heather locked in the car and walk over to rent a room. The guy inside looks dull and bored. "Hello, sir?" He looks at me, "Is there a room available?"

"Just you?"

"Me and my sister," I lie as best I can. For Heather's sake, I have to. He reaches under the desk and pulls out a key. I hand him what we need to rent for one night and take the key.

I unlock the car and shake Heather awake. "Huh..? What.. where'd you go?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No where- I mean, it isn't important. We've stopped for the night. Come on." I pick up the backpack at her feet and set it on my other shoulder. She carries Sammy behind me and I unlock our room. It has one bed and a couch. "Ookay, must have taken my terrible lie the wrong way."

"Great.." she mumbles, "So, which do I get?"

"The bed. We both know you need it."

"But don't you-"

"I need to keep watch unless Hydra finds us." She looks at me with that same stubbornness as before. I can't believe this is the same girl that made me stop the car mid-drive.

"You've been awake all day. Let me stay up. I'll wake you if somethings wrong."

"Heather I can't ask you to do that."

"That's the thing." Her words stop me, "You don't have to," she says, looking me dead in the eye. I huff, from annoyance or from compliance, I don't know. But I nod a few moments later.

"Okay, but if you hear anything, wake me up, got it?" She nods. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I mutter low enough so she can't hear. I take off both our backpacks and sit on the bed. There are a few cigarette holes in the covers, but I ignore them. I make sure Heather is okay sitting on the couch before closing my eyes, welcoming the sleep I desperately need.

* * *

"Tony, it's-"

"Yeah, I can tell. Where are you!?" I cringe at his anger.

"Long story. I couldn't take the plane, so I'm driving there."

"Backpacking it huh? How far do you have to go?"

"Well, we passed Wisconsin.. we'll be there tomorrow," I answer.

"Did you say 'we'? Cap, who's with you?" Stark asks. I don't want to tell him now. Let him sit on a secret for awhile.

"You'll find out when we get there."

"You didn't find _him_ did you?" I look at Heather, who's trying to not look at me or the road. I sigh.

"No.. See you soon." I hang up the phone and turn back to Heather.

"On the road again?" She asks. I nod, going with her cheery outlook appearance. If this turns out to be normal mood swings, then I don't think I want a child. We climb back into the car and after checking for Hydra bugs, bombs, and booby traps, I start the car and keep heading East.

* * *

**Heather is confusing Steve. And she's really confused herself.**

**But answers will be given and the end is far from near. This is going to be a ****looooooong story. **

**And this one is only the first part. Let's hope I get it done before Civil War comes out. This one is after Winter Soldier, and I think that the next one is before Age of Ultron. I'm basically adding to the story and starting at the origin of my OC. Which means that I'm going to have to find a reason why Heather isn't in Age of Ultron.**

**Heh, me and my rambling.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I know that it has been forever. But the thing is.. heh.**

**I forgot to post this one. It's been in the Doc Manager and I didn't put it up.**

**Oops.**

**I apologize if this looks a little different from the other chapters. I was in a detail phase when I wrote this a while back.**

***sing song* Guess what happens?**

* * *

From pleasant sleep I am awakened by a dark silhouette. A little light coming from the window pushes past the edges of its shadow. It illuminates golden hair. Only things like that, his eyes which seem to make a light of their own, and his defined build put together helps me know it is Captain Rogers.

"Come on Heather, time to get up." I groan groggily. "Final stretch." He moves away and the lamp light hits my face. I try to sit up, but exhaustion overtakes me and I collapse through the two inches of air. I rub my eyes.

After driving an immeasurably long time, Captain Rogers finally found a motel to stop at. I had stayed away the entire time and was literally out like a light once I picked which bed was mine.

"Wha' time 's it?" I slur.

"About four."

"'N the m'rnin'?" I ask rubbing my eye.

"Yes," He replies, focused on another task. I remember looking at the clock as I waited for him to come back from renting a room. It was only five hours ago.

"Wha do we 'ave ta leave now?" He sets something unseen in his pack.

"Because I saw a pair of Hydra trucks pass the motel. If they don't know we are here, they will soon." I wake up from the information. My body still doesn't want to cooperate, so I use all my strength to push myself from the bed. I hit the floor, jolting my body into moving so I don't hurt myself. I fumble for my backpack. Sammy is asleep on the bed, so I leave him be. I stand up after the quick check of my stuff and sling it over my shoulder.

"What if they do know we are here?" I ask.

"Then we'd better hurry. They could be back soon." He looks around for anything we missed as I slip my phone in my pocket.

"C'mere Sammy," I murmur, taking the pup into my arms. "You need to be quiet."

"Ready?" Cap asks at the door. I nod, holding Sammy's muzzle closed. We go out the door and walk casually. I look behind us every few moments, Captain Rogers stays staring straight, alert for anything. He leads me to a slightly used pick up.

"New car," I notice, " 'S it yours?" I ask, starting to slur again.

"Yep. Hop in," he whispers. I open the passenger door and set sleepy Sammy between the seats. I set my bag on the floor and get in. Cap sits behind the wheel, looking like he's slept for ages.

"How're you not tired?" I ask, yawning. My adrenaline is all but gone. He smiles at my sixth question of the night.

"Coffee," he answers, turning the silent motor on. I can't tell if he's joking, "I'll sleep when we get there." I put my hat on the dashboard and scoop the half asleep Sammy into my arms.

"Gu' night," I mumble, wanting sleep.

* * *

I pull out of the parking lot and check for any cars. I drive through the town, on every alert. I pass a few people on the sidewalk, but they didn't pay the brown truck any mind. I breathe a little tension out of me as I pull into the freeway.

The Hydra trucks were headed in the opposite direction to the hideout. And as likely as it is that there could be more patrols, I strongly believe that they would be spread too thin for anymore to go after them. We're safe. All we have left are two hours to go.

Heather tries to sleep. She curls up a little more with her retriever and doesn't stare out the window. But her breathing doesn't regulate for a long time. 'She'll sleep at the Ranch,' I affirm, using Stark's name for it. I guess he couldn't think of anything else to call it. I haven't been there yet, but Tony told me it isn't just a normal cabin in the woods. Being Tony, I wasn't expecting it to be that simple.

* * *

My eyes were closed for what seemed like eternity, but did I sleep? I have no clue. I decide to open my eyes, the truck is as dark as my eyelids. Fields surround the truck on all sides, like most of the time we've been driving yesterday. The road stretches forward as an endless ribbon. Sammy shifts in my lap and I stroke his soft fur.

"Not long now," Captain Rogers says. Maybe I did sleep. But he seems awake as ever. I decide to stare out the window. I lean against the the glass and look up at the star filled sky. I lose track of time in the vastness of it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a touch of pink break through the dark. I look at the horizon and watch the start of the sunrise. Sammy stands on his hind legs, setting his front paws on my door. I stroke his fur and press my cheek to it. I listen to him pant in anticipation.

"You see it too, huh?" I whisper.

"We're here." I look up to see the road split through a small grove of trees. I don't see a single building. Is it underground? We drive through the break in the trees and buildings appear out of thin air. I'll ask later.

He drives down the road and parks at a house. I don't care to look at the details. I get out, put my stuff on, and carry Sammy. Captain Rogers opens the front door. We made it.

"Your room is up the stairs and the third door on the left side of the hall, miss," someone tells me. I nod, still drowsy. I walk up and turn into the specified room. My bag falls from my shoulder as Sammy leaps out of my arms. I find the bed and get under the simple covers as the sun comes up.

* * *

**I finally gave the place a name! 'The Ranch'! EE!**

**And Heather is finally at the place! Check point, reached!**

**Oh, I have a new story that is an AU of a fanfic someone else wrote (don't worry, I have permission) and Heather and Steve are in it. It is called Freedom.**


	20. Chapter 19

**It's been forever, I know. But I was stumped on the last part. Only when I started trying to write it did I realize, 'Hey, the part I'm stuck on isn't even going to be written at this chapter.' SO, heh, here it is.**

**FYI, it is Thursday in the story. I checked.**

* * *

I_ park the truck and Heather climbs out slowly. I open the door, like the 40's gentleman I am, and let her go in first. Jarvis tells her where to go and she obeys, bringing the dog with. Then I see Stark. He's sitting at the table in the kitchen, a glass of something in his hand._

"Have you been waiting for us to arrive?" I ask, taking off my jacket in the entry hall. He just looks at me, like a parent trying to decide whether to give its child a spanking or a time out.

"Who's the girl?" He asks. I take my shield and harness off, leaning them against the couch. "Well, who is she?"

"Not now, Stark."

"No," he gets up and stands next to me, the smell of his liquid concoction on his breath. "You brought a girl to my super secret base. I want answers," he says.

"Keep it down, she's tired."

"She's a stranger."

"That girl's name is Heather Morse. And you are to not bother her."

"Is she the reason you went to Minnesota? Or is she just another side project?"

"Leave her out of this. Yes, she is the reason I was in the Midwest. But it's been a long trip and I'd like to settle in to my room."

"_C'mon_ Capsicle, who is she?" I sigh.

"..How soon can you get working on recreating the serum?" He looks up the stairs and points back at me.

"You mean she..." I walk away and rub my face of the stress.

"I don't know. But _she _was number seventeen on Hydra's hit list. Whatever the reason, it's something big."

"But to bring her here? Risk Hydra trailing you?" I turn back to Stark and give him a look of disbelief.

"Do you suggest I _bring her home_? _Hand her_ over to Hydra?" Stark's face creases with what I don't often see, fear.

"N-No Cap."

"So she stays. About the serum."

"I'll have to talk to Bruce. He's knows more about it than me."

"Keep me posted." I walk over to the stairs, grabbing my shield as I pass it.

"Jarvis made up your room like your apartment, a little."

"Sparse and simple would describe it," the computer says. I walk down the hall to the door with my name on the plague. I see an blank plague across from it; Heather's door. I open my room and see it looks just as Jarvis described. I set my backpack down and empty the continents into the drawers, which had all my other stuff in it. Stark must have gone to my apartment.

I lay down and stare at the ceiling. 'Okay, we made it, she's safe.' I look out the window at the slowly brightening sky. 'So what's next?'

* * *

I breathe across the pillowcase and moan softly. I feel so comfy in my bed, I don't want to get up. My alarm clock doesn't go off, so I peek an eye open to look at it. But there isn't an alarm clock on the small table. There's a lamp, but no clock. I sit up and look around the room, rubbing my eyes sleepily. It has a closet and door, there's a simple dresser, and the floor is carpet. One wide window is in a wall, showing lots of green.

"I'm not at home," I reason aloud. Sammy jumps onto the bed and licks my face, yipping every few seconds. I smile and ruffle his fur. Everything from the past few days comes to the front of my mind in the next moment, giving me clarity on the situation. "I'm at the.. what did he call it? The Ranch? Yeah. Yeah, that's it." I realize I'm speaking my thoughts.

Sammy barks, expressing that he was listening. I chuckle and look at the clock on the wall. It's a little past twelve. And judging by how there is a lot of light streaming through my window, it isn't midnight. I get up and step on my backpack. I pick it up and open it. All my stuff is there. I was so tired, I forgot to unpack.

I set it off to the side, ready to do that later. But I quickly change my clothes, since I've been wearing the same thing the whole trip. I open the door leading into the hallway. Sammy rushes out, excited about the new place. "Sammy!" I yell, running after him. I catch him as he has to skid to a stop after the stairs before running into a couch. He squirms in my gasp, but I don't let go. He licks the bottom of my chin and I giggle. Then the presence of someone else catches my attention.

I look to my right and see an opening in the wall. It shows a kitchen, a very spacious one. But that presence is standing in the door. I'm caught staring at Anthony Stark- Ironman. "So, you're the girl Capsicle found?" He asks, sipping what I hope is coffee. I blink and looks away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah," I answer, guessing he meant Captain Rogers.

"Well, miss, you should be happy no one else is in the house. That dog would have had a full Avenger meeting in two seconds."

"Where is everyone else? More importantly, where's Captain Rogers?" I ask.

"Classified. But I showed Cap around the place and he's out testing something, I guess." Mr. Stark wipes his nose and starts walking to the front door, "I'm off to the workshop. Just stay out of trouble, alright scrawny?"

"Scrawny?" I ask, feeling insulted. My tone causes Mr. Stark to stop.

"Well, I had to think of something. Cap may have told me your name, but I can't seem to remember it."

"It's Heather. Heather Morse," I clarify.

"Well, Heather, stay in the house, don't touch my stuff, and don't break anything. The tv is there," he points back at the living room I passed through, "You've been to your room," he lazily motions to the stairs, "and the bathroom is.. somewhere near it."

"Can't I-" I turn back to him, but the door closes and I'm left alone. "Great. There goes the warm welcome," I say, looking down at Sammy, "Let's go unpack." I walk back up the stairs and then I feel a rumble down in my stomach, joined by an irritating burning sensation. "I'm hungry," I deduce. I set Sammy in my room and give him a biscuit before closing the door.

I walk back down and go through the fridge. I fix myself some lunch, since breakfast at twelve just sounds wrong, and I eat half of it in the kitchen. Then I walk upstairs with my plate and cup. Sammy is rolling on the ground with another thing I took out for him, a rubber ball. I set my food where he can't reach it and unpack my stuff into the dresser and closet. Then I look out the window, trying to get a feel of where I am.

There's a tree line about a barn's length from my window. I can't see much else, but the grass between looks like it could be cut again. 'Where am I?' I lay down on the floor and Sammy joins me, perched on my belly. 'I hope my family is okay.'

* * *

**Not the warmest welcome, but it's something. And she's awake at the Ranch. (And slept for eight hours straight, geese that girl was sleepy.)**

**Who loves Sammy? He was really excited to run around, he almost bumped his head on the couch! Hehe. I love puppies.**

**The thing I was stuck on (which is obviously not here) was describing the Ranch. I actually drew a map for it to help, so I'll refer to that and fan fics where I have characters at the Ranch.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I'm not too confident about this one. So, please tell me how you feel about it, I _know_ there is something to change, so don't tell me otherwise.**

* * *

Tony opens the door and sees me waiting there. He slams it shut. "Penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

"..You sure have a way for picking girls Cap."

"She's up?"

"Yeah. I told her you were out. Training, or something. So, what are you doing here?" Tony asks.

"I was thinking you could get a blood sample, figure out the serum," I simply put. Tony waves it off.

"I can't. I told you, Bruce needs to be here too. He knows more about it than me."

"Admitting a non-genius trait, that's different Tony."

"Ahh," Tony says, waving again. I walk closer.

I sniff the air, "Are you drunk, Stark?"

"Why do you think that?" Tony asks. I cringe at the smell coming from his mouth.

"Okay, go to the house. You need to sober up if you are going to be in here."

"Why? This is my place. Besides, I don't want to see, Hedger again."

"It's Heather," I defend, crossing my arms.

"Whatever. I'll work on something in here. That'll sober me up a bit." I glare at Tony before walking out the door. I'm going to run. I need to get used to the trails.

* * *

I sit on the couch, flipping through the channels. None of them have kids shows, not even shows for teenagers. I just settle for a documentary about lions. Sammy is up in my room, napping on the floor.

I turn my head when I hear the front door open. Captain Rogers comes in, looking like he just went for a light run. But, since he's a super soldier, he must have done more than that. He walks to the kitchen.

"Hey Cap!" I call.

"Hey Heather, you're looking better."

"Yep. I feel it too." I turn the tv off and walk over to him. "It's a bit to get used to, but I think I can adjust."

"Want to see the grounds?" Captain Rogers asks. I nod.

"I've been inside all day," I groan. Captain Rogers chuckles at my drama.

"More of an outdoor person?" He asks. I nod.

"Every summer I go to my grandparents farm, remember? I love outside. I get cabin fever a lot."

"Cabin fever?" Captain Rogers asks, "I've never heard of it."

I roll my eyes, "It's from being stuck inside for a period of time. It isn't an actual fever, but the person feels sick and fresh air helps. Although," I chuckle, "The farm's air isn't what city people would call _fresh_."

"You want to go or not?"

"Oh yeah!" I sprint to the door and walk out before Captain Rogers can walk out of the kitchen. I stand on the porch and look out. The area near in front of the house has gravel on it, a tree planted right in the middle, there are a few buildings positioned around it. One road stretches out into the forest that surrounds the Ranch, while a few paths wind behind the farthest building. "Big," I comment.

"You don't know the half of it," Captain Rogers says behind me. We walk down the steps of the porch and onto the gravel, "Well, this is the main area of the Ranch. The house we just left is for Avengers. Where we eat, sleep, and gather." I look back at the house and sees it looks, normal.

"The A-House," I joke. Captain Rogers looks at me. "You know, Avenger House? 'A', for your symbol on the building?" I try to explain.

"Yeah, I know. So, over here," he walks to the right and I follow. Our feet crunch the gravel as we move around the circle. "This is the garage." I wait for him to open one of the large garage doors. There is a convertible, the truck, and a motorcycle. There are more vehicles behind the other door, no doubt.

"Cool. I thought you guys have a plane," I mention. Captain Rogers closes the door.

"Some Avengers are using it on a separate mission, Tony says. Now this building," Captain Rogers continues. He points to the big barn like structure to the right of the garage, "is the training area."

"Really?" I ask. "It looks like a barn to me." Captain Rogers rolls his eyes and motions for me to follow yet again. He opens the single door on the broad side of the barn and we walk in. The area has been completely cleared and it doesn't look like a barn from the inside. There are mats, punching bags, and dummies. Finally, my vision stops at a machine in the corner. It looks weird to my eye.

"So, everything is for training, or keeping skills at peak capacity. My guess, for new or injured Avengers. And Tony's workshop/lab is underneath, in case of a miss fire."

"Won't the barn be I don't know, blasted to pieces?" Cap walks to the wall and taps it, making a metallic banging sound. It's reinforced with metal. "Ah. What's that?" I ask, pointing to the machine.

"That.. I don't know. Tony wouldn't explain it to me. He only said it wasn't finished." Captain Rogers sweeps his gaze around the room and spots a door that was left open. "Stark," he says, annoyance playing the words. "Excuse me." He jogs over to the door. I see inside there are weapons. Captain Rogers turns the light off and closes the door.

"Weapons locker?" I ask.

"Natasha's by my guess." Captain Rogers clears his throat. "Follow me." We exit out the barn and walk around it. There is a good sized expanse of grass that continues into the trees that ring the whole Ranch. I shield my eyes when I look past the trees and see mountains. A mountain range.

"Is that.." I try, "Is that the Appalachian Mountains!?" I exclaim. Captain Rogers smiles.

"A part of it. This whole area was bought by Tony for a warehouse, I believe. No one will suspect."

"Can't they see from satellites?" I inquire.

"Not with the shield surrounding us. People can go in and out, but not radar, signals, or anything of the sort."

"Excluding the Avenger's?" I ask. Captain Rogers nods. "Cool.. Anything else?" I ask, turning on my heal to look at Captain Rogers. He thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. "Really?" I whine.

"There is more stuff in the forest, but you won't be using that. And there could be animals in there," he explains. I nod, disappointed. "Let's go back to the house."

"Okay.." We walk back over to the allegedly named A-house. I realize once we get closer to it that I forgot to turn off the tv. "You know, there aren't a lot of good channels on," I comment, turning off the tv.

"How do you like your room?" Cap asks. I shrug.

"It's kind of plain."

"Well, if you are going to be here awhile, you should have it made up for you." I look at him in surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" I ask. He shakes his head. "How long will I be here?"

"I don't know Heather."

"..Captain Rogers? Is there someway I can see my family? Just so I know they are alright."

"I will ask Stark. He may know a way. But Heather, don't get your hopes up."

"Okay. Hey, what does your room look like?" I ask. "Or is yours the same as mine?"

"No, Stark took my stuff from my apartment in New York and wet it up in there. C'mon." With the invitation to get a tour of the house, I walk up the stairs and to the rooms. Each room, except mine, has a name tag on the door. There are seven doors total. Captain Rogers opens the door across from mine and I see a military style like room.

"Simple," I comment, noting the bed, dresser, and desk. There are book on the desk and a chair is pushed in. Everything is neat and orderly. "Not a detail person?"

"Well, I don't need a whole lot," the solder admits. I nod, understanding a little.

"It looks better than mine," I say. We cross the hall and Sammy attempts to run under my legs. But I catch him and hold him close. "I hope I can get it a little more normal."

"That may not happen for a while. Stark seems busy."

"Is there a basement?" I ask.

"Yes, but it serves as an infirmary," Cap says simply. I walk into my room and set Sammy down. I look at my empty backpack and then glance at the closet. "What?"

"I just miss my guitar. I could play it whenever I was bored."

"Well, is there something you can do?" He asks. I look around and see a book on the dresser.

"I can read for a little, I guess."

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Stark, see if he can help with seeing your family."

"Okay," I say, grabbing the book, "Close the door, can you? I don't want Sammy to go out."

"I think he already did," Cap says, looking out the doorway. I sigh, starting to close the book. "It's okay, I'll get him."

* * *

I walk down the stairwell and open the double doors to Tony's lab. He's in the middle of testing his hand repulsors. "Stark, I need you."

"One second Capsicle," he says, focusing, "I just need to adjust-" A blast of blue light comes out of the gauntlet and the scientist is blown back. "...Ow." I sigh and walk over to him. The drunkenness is gone, but another smell has taken it's place- coffee. I help him up and he brushes his clothes off. "Alright, what is it?"

"Heather wants to know how her family is doing. Can you find a way to see if they are alright?"

"Cap. Pick something already. Serum, family, the girl. Just decide."

"You said that you can't do the serum tests until Banner gets here. So the first thing is finding her family."

"And the second thing?"

"I need you to run a test for me. With her DNA. But not until later. Just, get a plane up or something." Tony looks at me, trying to use his genius brains to figure out why I want to see Heather's DNA. I sigh and wait for him to say something.

"Yeah, I can do that. But I need to finish a sentinel." Tony points to a robot that is suspended in the air, "These babies are going to protect a whole lot of people."

"ETA?"

"About five days," Tony says, not looking at me.

"With or without your attention span?" I ask.

"C'mon Cap. You know how I work, don't you?"

"No. No I don't." I walk out of the workshop, hearing Tony swear from being electrocuted behind me. "Language, Tony."

"If you get shocked, you'd drop one too," Tony comments. I walk up the stairs and grab my shield off my back. I toss it, having it bounce off the wall. I jump and spin, catching it in mid air.

'I have a feeling that it's only going to get harder from here,' I mull, 'Between Heather's mood swings, the whole Ranch, and Hydra, I really need to be focused.' I throw and catch my shield again. 'What if she does have a DNA match with me? I just.. can't understand how someone that grew up different than me could be the same as me. Well,' I toss the shield, 'we aren't exactly the same, but-' I catch the shield, 'she has traits that..' I sigh. 'I need to run.'

I set my shield on my back and exit the training barn.

* * *

***groans, pulling at hair in frustration* I, I don't like it. But I need to put one chapter of each story each day. Although I may just edit this one tomorrow.**

**Please Review. I need to get this right.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay, I'm having a little trouble with these chapters. But, I will go through them someday.**

**Another flashback! Yay!**

* * *

"Is this necessary?" I ask. Mr. Stark had taken me to the infirmary below the A-house. He was preparing a needle to go in my arm. He said he needs to take a bit of blood from my system.

"Cap asked me to figure out what makes you special. Getting a blood sample is one way to find out," he answers. I shift in the seat but don't protest. These are the Avengers, I can trust them. The needle is inserted and he takes out a small amount. "There, was that so hard?"

"You don't want me here, do you?" I ask. He doesn't answer and goes to do something with my blood. "May I leave?" I ask.

"You can leave the Ranch, sure."

"I meant the infirmary," I mutter, getting up. I feel a little dizzy, but it was only a little bit of blood.

"Wait in the living room, I'll be right there," he says over his shoulder, "I have a test for you."

I walk up the stairs and get a snack. I sit in the living room and turn on the tv. Nothing is on so I turn it off. Then Stark appears from behind me. I tense up when I see what is in his hands- paper.

"Now, if you will please fill in this test to the best of your ability-"

"Why?" I interrupt. He looks at me, ruffled that I did so.

"So I can see your levels in the three R's."

"Reading, writing, arithmetic," I say. He sets the first one in front of me. "Can you read them to me?"

"Well, that isn't well with reading, since it's the first one... Start anytime." I look at the page. I can only understand a third of the words. I start to fidget and try to do better. But I can't. Mr. Stark sighs and mutters, "He brought with him an idiot," under his breath. He picks up the papers and walks away, ignoring my glare.

I stand up. "Read the first question on the math test."

"No."

"Just do it. It won't harm you." He looks back at me and then down to the third paper.

"Annie has sixteen apples. Frederick has sixty-four. What percent of Frederick's apples does Annie have?" Stark finishes and turns away again. I go over the problem in my head.

"One fourth," I decide. Stark stops and turns to me. He reads the next question and I solve it. "I'm not stupid. I have dyslexia. No special education teacher or professional we know could help me. I can read, some. But if someone reads the problem to me, I can solve it. I have reading tests, but they are lower scores than my other subjects."

The genius stares at me, "Well, you could have told me that." Then he walks back down to do other, tests, I think. I sit on the couch and pout. I wouldn't call it pouting, exactly. But dad would, so I guess I'm pouting.

'Dad...' I freeze up. 'Oh no. It's happening again.' I start to breathe a little more unevenly and I look around for Captain Rogers. I don't see him anywhere. I have to break through on my own. I try to tell myself that my family will be alright and they will understand, but I can't. I can't believe it. 'I can't do this..' I don't know how long I was shaking on the couch for, but then a pair of arms wrap around me and I instantly melt into them.

"It's alright, let it pass, I'm here," Captain Rogers says. I nod and bury my face into his chest. I can't stop crying. It hurts too much.

* * *

I was coming in from my morning routine I'm starting to develop when I saw Heather on the couch, in full panic mode. I rushed to her side and looked at her. But her eyes were squeezed shut and her fists were clenched up. Her face was full of tears and her shirt held dark droplets that fell from it. I sat next to her and did the only thing I thought would work. I hugged her. I gave her reassurance that she wasn't alone.

Now I see what has been hinted to me all those times. I was hindered physically. But Heather, Heather is emotionally. After Kate and now this, it isn't hard to see why. But I still want to know more about her. I want to help her. And I can't help but wonder, 'Would the serum stabilize her?'

I let her calm down on her own, since I'm here to help if she needs it. Stark walks back up with the test results of her blood in hand. He sees her and I shake my head. He shouldn't ask about it yet. He walks over and shows me the results. Heather has none of my DNA.

'One mystery solved. But now, about her family.' I look at Heather. I don't know how she will take news of her family if this will happen. She really needs support. "How is the sentinel coming along?" I ask.

"Still have a few days Cap," Tony answers. "Is she alright?"

"..She's.. fine," I say. He walks out of the house to get working on his project. I stay with Heather.

"C-Can you get me a glass of water?" She asks. I nod and help her stand up. We walk over to the kitchen and she sits on a stool. I retrieve a cup and fill it with cool water. I wait for her to guzzle it down. "Thanks."

"No problem." Heather takes a few deep breaths and lays her head on the counter.

"This.. this is.." she tries. I gently rub her back, trying to relieve the stress and pain.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask.

"It- it was a.. a memory," she says. I listen, giving her the floor. "I was sitting in my house, at the counter and, Kate, was next to me..."

* * *

"_You weren't at school yesterday," I start. We've been working on homework for thirty minutes and Kate hasn't said anything. She doesn't even acknowledge me. "Kate? What happened? The teacher said it was just a doctor's appointment."_

_Kate just stares at the paper in front of her. Her pencil is motionless on the counter. Tears are building in all four corners of her eyes. "..No.." She says softly. I pull her into a hug, wanting to cry because she's hurting. Although I don't know what._

"_C'mon sis, I'm here for you," I assure. She shudders and sobs into my shirt. "Just tell me. Breathe it out."_

"_...I ..I have…" she breaks into sobs, "The doctor said..!"_

"_What? What do you have?" I ask. She breaks away._

"_C-Cancer," she whispers. I gasp._

"_Oh, Kate." She collapses, so I hug her again. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" She shrugs. "Well, I'm going to be here for you, okay?" I wipe away my tears and then mimic it with the tears she won't swipe at on her face. "Can I come next time?"_

_She nods vigorously. "I want you to be there." I smoothen some hair from her face._

"_Okay. Okay, I'll be there."_

I look at Captain Rogers after my story. I'm crying again. "Heather, I'm really sorry," he says. I look back down.

"That isn't all of it. The next time she went to see the doctor, I went with.."

"_Hello Kate," the doctor greets. Kate nods in reply. "Mr. and Mrs. Bells," he says, shaking their hands, "and who are you?" He asks me._

_I shake his hand and say, "Heather Morse, Kate's best friend." He nods and shuffles some papers on his desk._

"_Take a seat, please," he offers. Kate's parents sit in the chairs while I sit on the examination table with Kate. The doctor starts explaining how there is something in Kate that isn't working right. The adults are the only ones that understand. I focus on Kate. Whatever they are saying, it isn't good._

_She starts crying, so I pull her close. The only thing either of us can take from the speech is this: My best friend is dying. "How long?" Mr. Bells asks._

"_Without the treatments, or if they don't work, I'd give her three fourths of a year, tops." I hug her closer. She'll never graduate, never go to prom. This is her last full school year. She'll never sing upstage in front of a crowd like she's wanted. "I'm sorry," is all the doctor can say._

"_I don't want to die.." Kate says with a broken voice._

"_Sh sh sh," I whisper, gently rocking her back and forth._

"_Tell me everything will be okay," she pleads as the adults go to talk in the hallway. "I don't care if you lie to me. Tell me something, anything to make this go away.." she breaks down into sobs and I hold her closer. I rest my cheek on top of her curly blonde head._

"_No, I'd never lie to you. I am completely honest with you. You are my twin sister, my best friend, and I love you for it." sobs rack her body. "I'd take your place in a heartbeat, God willing."_

"_I'm.. scared," she whispers. I kiss her forehead._

"_I know," I pause before my next comment, "I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" She asks._

"_Be.. because," I feel guilt tears forming, "Because we prevent bad things from happening to each other and.. I can't, save you from this.. I can't do anything.." We hold each other, crying and feeling like the world is ending._

"I couldn't save her. I couldn't do that, I can't do this now," I say. Captain Rogers is silent.

"I couldn't save Bucky when he fell," he admits.

"But there was nothing I could do. At all. I couldn't have anticipated it. I.. I can't lose anyone else!" I cry out. After I shed more tears, he suggests that I take a shower. I do so, leaving it on freezing cold. Then I dress in my pjs and slip into bed. I really need to get a grip. 'Kate wouldn't want me to be a sobbing mess. No one that knows me would.. except one.' I push that name to the back of my mind and try to get some sleep.

* * *

**If you didn't cry (internal crying counts) at this chapter, YOU HAVE NO HEART!**

**I have never gone through this, but I think this is how it would be. They are about 12 years old.**


	23. Chapter 22

**All but a tiny bit of this was already written. I just had to type it. But here you go!**

* * *

I'm flipping through the Saturday cartoons as Mr. Stark waits for his coffee to be done. Nothing I come to is on. "What do you guys do here?" I finally ask the genius.

"I am going to my lab. Cap is going to be out for a few more hours," he answers plainly.

"Where?"

Mr. Stark shrugs, "Morning workout?" I hear the coffee pot is set back on into its machine. "See ya."

"Wait," I say, turning around on the couch, "What am I supposed to do?" He's walking with a mug in hand to the door.

"You're doing it." And he's gone. I lean back in frustration and cross my arms.

'No. Fair.' I angrily flip a few more channels, then turn it off. I get up and look for breakfast. I find bread and butter, so I make toast. After rummaging through the fridge, I find jelly.

I eat slowly. No one is back by the time I finish. I wash my plate thoroughly. In fact, I wash a few stray plates. I walk up to my room and look around. I don't usually make my bed right away in the morning, but I do now. Then I rearrange my clothes in the top few drawers of the dresser and hang up my backpack.

I give Sammy a treat and play with him a little. "Sammy, this is so boring," I complain as I rub his belly, "I wish I had my guitar." I lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling. The part closest to the window is lit with bright white light. I look at it and crane my neck to look out the window. "Ugh, who am I kidding," I leap up and grab my jacket, "I'm going out."

I reach the front door and push it open. I walk off the porch. I walk around the house to the forest edge. I peer into it. It looks okay, as long as I don't get lost. I look around and step in. I start off walking, looking at it all.

It reminds me of that small cluster of trees on the farm. I turn full circle, admiring it all, and then see a large tree with twisting branches. One is low enough for me to reach. I jump to grab it. I bring my feet up to meet it and hug the bark. I manage to get on top of the branch. I climb a little to get to a comfortable spot in the tree.

I look around, taking in my surroundings. Then I feel tired from the whole thing, even though I didn't exert myself too much. I snuggle down into the safety of the branches. "Just a little nap, in the fresh air."

* * *

"Heather where were you?" Captain Rogers exclaims. I'm sitting in an armchair while he is standing in the middle of the room. I shift around a little. I had woken up from my little nap and found that I had no clue how to get back. It took me almost an hour to find the edge, only to be met with a hysterical super soldier wondering where I was.

"Exploring..?" I say, timidly, "What were you doing?"

"I was at morning exercises," he answers.

"Can I come sometime?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Why not? It's boring here!" I complain, leaning my neck over the arm. "I flip through channels, play with Sammy, eat, sleep, read.." I groan, "I need something to dooo.." I moan.

Captain Rogers sighs, "You have to tell someone where you will be. This may be off the map, but those woods are still dangerous. Be careful."

"Okay, I'll be careful," I promise. He nods, "That's all I feel like doing, though."

"Well, we could go exploring tomorrow," he suggests. I nod.

"Okay," I pause before suddenly getting up. "I'm hungry." Lunch had passed while I was exploring. I go to the kitchen and find something to warm up. "I think I may need a map in that forest. I get a little lost," I admit as Captain Rogers walks in.

"This may help." He hands me a device with two buttons. "Green button if you are lost, red one if you are hurt." The microwave finishes and I take out my food.

"Can I see where you go?" I ask. "You know, if I need to find you."

"Uhh, sure. But after we eat," he says, making a few sandwiches. We sit in silence. I flip through the channels a little. I finish first and pet Sammy a little, who had found his way down stairs.

"So, how long do I have to stay?" I ask. The question slipped out before I knew I had said it.

"I don't know.." he answers.

"Cause! You know, it gets a little boring around here. I need to move a lot," I say, trying to cover up why I asked. He nods.

"You ready?" He asks, finishing his last sandwich.

"Yep, let's go." We walk out of the house and I follow him passed the training barn. "Wait, don't we-" I ask turning around to point at the barn. "Barn is that way."

"But the course is this way," he corrects. I look back at the barn and shrug. I turn back around and jog to catch up to him. He walks into a path in the forest and I follow. I leap over boulders on the side and keep ahead of him a little. We are walking, but I think he runs it.

"You come here everyday?" I ask, loving the trail. His chuckle echos off the trees.

"No, I go there, everyday." I see him point to a bridge that spans a stream. I walk over it and see a clearing. In the center is a wooden obstacle course. "It's standard military grade. From 1940's of course, but it has improvements, so Stark tells me."

"Whoa.." I say, looking at it. It looks.. hard.

"Let's get back," Captain Rogers says, turning around.

"Uhh, can we take a break?" I ask. I had only just realized I was breathing heavily from the exertion of the trail. He sees my chest heaving, and lets me rest.

* * *

A spark jumps from the wiring. I leap back, trying to avoid it. "Great," I mutter, groaning. The sentinel project isn't going well. I've been trying to fix it's mountain of bugs, but it doesn't want to be fixed. "C'mon buddy, you're going to save a lot of people.." I unscrew the chest plate to take a look at his mechanical organs. "The Morse Family to start."

* * *

**I'll probably add a little more to Stark's scene later. It's seems a little short, but I wanted it there.**

**Awesome right?**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi! Sorry I couldn't post yesterday. I had a writers block on this story. Didn't know how to start the chapter. Well, I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it.**

**Also, I must mention that something slightly mature will be mentioned. No words that someone shouldn't read, but if you understand what Cap and Heather talk about, you'll know what I mean.**

**And for those that have heard of him before, yes, this it the person I mentioned in tmntlover65 Q and A.**

**(I'd like to say here and now that I did not base him off of anyone I know. I haven't been through anything like this.)**

* * *

Heather and I have been hiking in the forest for a good fifteen minutes, and she doesn't seem to be letting up. She's ahead of me, following the path I picked. I keep up, but give her space to move.

I'll admit, she has a lot of energy when she isn't having a panic attack. Or, whatever those things are. She loves moving, as she stated before. I watch her effortlessly leap from rock to rock, keeping her feet from tripping on a root. I can't help but point out that she doesn't have the stamina of a soldier. She comes to a log and instead of vaulting over it, she climbs over it.

I've been watching how she reacts, moves, and where she directs her attention. I also keep a part of me watching the forest for anything that might cross our paths. I turn back to the teen as she gasps. "What's wrong?"

"Look at that!" She exclaims, going a little faster.

"Heather! Watch where you are going!" I yell after her. I catch up and see what Heather saw. It's a pond. It has rocks along its edge and a stream spews out, traveling south. "This must be where the stream by the obstacle course is from."

"It's pretty.." Heather says, walking closer. I watch for animals and then follow her. She walks to a large clump of rocks that take up the first stretch of the stream. Heather taps the closest boulder with her foot.

"Ah, Heather," she looks over at me, "You probably shouldn't." She looks back and tries to move the rock. It is firm, but Heather sees the water beneath it and steps back.

"Yeah, you're probably right Captain Rogers." She walks away and sits on a rock at the edge of the pool. I take a seat nearby. "So, you have any stories to share?"

"Heh," I scoff, "more than you know."

"Well, tell me one," she asks.

"Only if you tell me one."

"Deal." She sits cross legged and waits for me to start.

"Well, I've known Bucky my whole life-" I stop, realizing that isn't entirely true now. But I shake it away and continue, "we've made many stories throughout our lives. But the one I'll never forget is when we first met.."

_I was just minding my business, walking down the street. My mother had given me a few nickels to get some candy from the shop and-_

"A few nickels?" Heather questions. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"It was the thirties. Everything was cheaper back then."

"Can't argue with that."

"Anyway.."

_I was going to step into the store, when a couple guys stopped me. They had seen my nickels and thought I'd be an easy target to hassle. And they weren't far off. I was chased to an alley._

"Did you fight back?" She asks.

"And had bruises to show for it," I add.

_They took my nickels and tossed me in a dumpster. I wasn't too banged up, though. Then I hear some scuffling outside the dumpster and then another kid jumps in with me. He had a bruise on his left temple and and crazy grin on his face. He hands me the nickels._

"_You didn't have to do that," I said. He waved it off._

"_I wanted to. The names James Barnes. But everyone calls me Bucky."_

Heather stares at me, in awe. That was the first thing Buck had ever said to me. "Sounds like a rough childhood, being beat up all the time," she comments.

"I had Bucky to drag me from things. I'm like a magnet for trouble, back then at least." We sit in silence. "Alright, your turn."

"Oh. Uhh, my story isn't that, great," Heather admits, "As far as bullies go, Mr. Nickels and his gang aren't too bad."

"You know someone worse?" Heather nods.

"Ohh, yeah.."

* * *

_Bryce Writh. The self appointed king of the school. He didn't respect anyone, especially girls. He was held back a few years until he should have graduated. But either he was too busy, or just not smart, so he didn't. And Bryce was my number one enemy. He had either persuaded or forced all the girls in our school, minus a few older teachers, to…_

* * *

Heather trails off. I'm thinking I know what she's meaning. I look at her, asking silently. She nods, a look of horrification written on her face. "Every girl?"

"Well, not everyone. It was to a point where it was only, Kate and I left.."

* * *

_We saw through his charm before he could do anything. He was nothing but a lowlife creep who took pleasure in something that was his. He ruined those girls' lives, whether they know it or not. Kate and I, we took care of each other. Kept the other from doing something stupid. So Bryce couldn't touch us, figuratively speaking too. We were the outcasts at school. Bryce never allowed any other guy to talk to us._

* * *

"Why didn't the police do anything?"

Heather shrugs, "lack of evidence. But Kate and I were determined to change that. We were trying to get video testimonies from some of the girls. Just basic stuff. Never the details. But after Kate died.. I got enough to hand it to the police and Bryce was arrested. Prison sentence."

"Those girls were really brave. Did you know any of the ones on the video?" I ask.

"Yep... One in particular.." Heather looks up at me with the saddest puppy dog face I've ever seen.

"No.." I say, not believing what she's getting at.

"It was the second thing she refused to tell me. She didn't tell me, Bryce did. He was too arrogant otherwise. ...She, she wasn't supposed to go to that party, I warned her against it. Or I should have gone with her." Heather takes a few deep breaths and continues. "I can't blame anyone for the reason she died. But I can blame Bryce for the state in which she died. She died with a broken spirit, a snuffed flame. I had been trying.."

"What had you been trying?" I ask.

"My best friend was dying with no cure in sight. The fact that she wouldn't have much longer didn't affect her like some people. She didn't want to get out of life as much as she could. She wanted to crawl up in a ball in her corner. I couldn't blame her though. I.. I wanted to help her. So I gave her my optimism and I carried her doubt," Heather looks at me, "You know what I mean, right?" I nod. "And I, I don't know, saw her changing. Being herself again. We'd do things that were on her bucket list and she was happy. And then _Bryce_-" how she said that bullies name sent a chill down my spine, "-had to ruin it all."

After a moment, I offer Heather a hug. She sniffs, a few tears on her face and accepts it. "That's in the past. I'm sure Kate is in a better place now," I assure.

"Bryce got what he deserved. He's in prison right now, paying off for all those times he-"

"You were brave to do that, Heather. Kate would be happy."

After a moment of silence, Heather asks, "What did you do when Bucky died?" I look at the top of the head of the girl that looks up to me. A few things are running through my head. We both lost a best friend, so she's looking for reassurance.

"I, I cried my heart out. It felt like, like a part of me died. But I knew that the person responsible for his death was still out there and I wanted to see Hydra crumble to the ground for it," I answer.

Heather nods, "Want to know what I did? I didn't want to move. I heard the next morning, I walked back up to my room and I didn't move until the funeral a few days later. After that, I did the same thing. I cried and stayed silent and felt like I was dying myself. I couldn't get myself to go to school, I didn't feel like I was living anymore. It took a lot to get myself out of the hole I had dug."

"Why do you think that is?" I ask.

"Be..because, I guess I thought that, if I help her be happy, then maybe it would go away. That there would be a miracle that cures her and I wouldn't lose my sis. I had accepted the fact that she was going to die, with a small shred of hope that I'd be proven wrong." Heather takes a deep breath. "And that kills me."

I stay with Heather encouraging her not to talk. She's talked enough. She chooses when to go back and by the time we get halfway down the trail, she's back to her fast paced, energetic self. But when she looks back to see how far back I am, she isn't smiling.

I'm learning more about her and I sometimes wonder if it is worth it. But now I know how she got so, emotionally unstable. 'Well, I wouldn't call it that, it's like how I was physically. But she is still determined to prove herself.'

* * *

Captain Rogers and I got back to the A-house. I went to my room to sleep off the stress that our talk had given me. I'll admit though, it felt good to get it out. I only have to say it once, and he can help me.

When I wake up, he isn't there. I walk to the barn, only to find it empty. But as I'm about to leave, I hear whirring below me. 'Mr. Stark's lab.' I walk to the door Cap had pointed out and find stairs. I walk down and push open the door at the end.

There are machines and parts scattered everywhere. There are a few desks, but they all look messy. In the far back, Mr. Stark is tinkering with a robot strung up with wires. He's the one making the whirring noise. I walk forward. When he stops using the tool, I speak up.

"Do you know where-?" Mr. Stark jumps from my voice. He turns around.

"Kid! What are you doing down here?" He asks.

"Do you know where Cap is?"

"Went into town to get stuff, I guess."

"When will he get back?" I ask.

"I don't know," Mr. Stark answers, fiddling with a few wires. I sit down in a chair and look at the ceiling. Mr. Stark works on the suit, or robot, or whatever he's doing.

"I'm bored," I suddenly say.

"Good to know." I hear the sarcasm drip from his words.

"Can I help you?" I ask, getting an idea.

"No."

"But I'm BOOORED!" I complain.

"Go to your room and shut up, please!" Mr. Stark yells, frustrated with me already.

"You can't tell me what to do. You aren't my dad," I retort. He stares at me, ready to blow his top, "at least you said please."

"Thank you, but I don't need your comments," he says, going back to his project.

"I don't want to know where you got the idea that I actually cared about that suit of yours."

He stops what he's doing and scrunches his face up, confused. "Where did that-"

"I don't know. Like I said, I'm bored," I say quickly.

Mr. Stark looks at me and then sighs. "Fine, hand me the wrench." I hand the wrench over and he uses it without looking up.

"You're welcome." Mr. Start doesn't reply. So I sigh, saying, "I'm going to my room." Then he chuckles for no apparent reason. "Because I _want_ to. Not because you told me to."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." I walk up the stairs and out of the barn. The sky is dark, getting really late. I haven't seen Mr. Stark actually sleep the whole time I've been here. That gives me an idea.

* * *

The moment she left, I chucked my wrench at the wall. "That girl drives me nuts!" I yell, "She's making me crazy! She can't even leave me alone!? Is that too much to ask?" She's only been here a few days, and I already want her to leave. I need to get this done so she can see her family if fine and she can go home. She wasn't supposed to see my awesome hideout anyway.

I huff, 'She's gone now Tony, get some work done.' I continue to work on the sentinel. Then the girl walks back in.

"Mr. Stark?" I turn around and give her the death stare. She cringes and says, "I just wanted to know if you needed more coffee?"

I blink, "..Oh. Well," I look at my empty mug, "I do, actually."

She picks up the mug, "I'll make you some. But don't expect me to do this often."

"Right, thanks," I say, getting back to work. I'm going to need that coffee if I'm going to work late. "At least she's helping."

Twenty minutes later, Heather walks back down with my coffee. "Here you go Mr. Stark." She sets the mug down.

"Okay," I say, looking at something that's too important to look away from. After a beat, Heather yawns.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You should too, you know."

"With this mug, I'll be up all night," I assure.

"... Right. G'night."

"Yep." I take a sip as I hear her climbing the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, the mug is half empty. I look into it and see something taped to the side of the mug. "What is…" I tip the mug to reveal what the paper says.

'That was decaf, go to sleep you workaholic :) -Heather.'

I look at the rest of the coffee. "Drat. No time to make another batch." I sigh, a groan making it's way in as well. "_Fine_, I'll go to bed," I say to know one in particular. I get up and chug the rest of the coffee on the way to my room in what Heather calls the A-house.

* * *

**Heather is sneaky, right?**

**Any questions, comments, or concerns?**

**R&amp;R! LOTS OF R&amp;R!**


	25. Chapter 24

**I am really not keeping up. So, if I don't get to each story each day, I'm not going to rush to make it up. *sighs* No big deal.**

**Okay, let's see how Heather's doing.**

* * *

I walk down the hall after finally forcing myself out of bed. I walk into the kitchen like a zombie. Captain Rogers sees me immediately. "Hey, Captain Rogers. What time is it?"

"Nine thirty. And you look like you could use some more shut eye." I shake my head and rub my eyes.

"I can't sleep. I feel lousy," I reply. He feels my forehead.

"You're burning up. Go sit down and I'll get Bruce."

"Who?" I ask as we exit the kitchen.

"Bruce Banner, Hulk. I picked him up last night from the train station."

"Oh, right." I comply, sitting down like a thrown sack of potatoes. Mr. Banner comes in and checks me over.

"Does anything hurt?" he asks.

"My throat hurts a little and I feel sore everywhere," I report as he takes my temperature. "And I have a headache." I add, talking around the thermometer..

"Well, you have a temperature of one hundred and one."

"What!?" Captain Rogers exclaims.

"Fahrenheit, not Celsius. Looks like you won't be doing anything today, Ms.-"

"Heather Morse," I announce and we shake.

"Right. Will-"

"Someone will clean your room, Heather. To make sure that it won't get you sick. And, they'll fix it up with your new stuff you picked out." I remember yesterday. After going into the woods, I got the chance to sit down with the computer and choose what I want my room to be like.

"Okay," I say, offering a weak smile. "Do you think that Sammy is.." Cap quickly explains my dog to the doctor.

"I'll check him over," Mr. Banner says, getting up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Captain Rogers asks.

"Explore?" I try. He chuckles.

"How about chicken noodle soup, a book, and a good movie."

I sigh, "Fine." I fidget in my spot. "But could I-?"

"No."

"I mean just to-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No no no." I cross my arms. "I'll make some soup, go ahead and pick a movie," he prods. He presses a button which brings up a selection of movies on a blue screen in front of me.

"Cool," I croak. I sift through the movies, choosing Pocahontas Two. Ten minutes later, Captain Rogers comes back. First he hands me a couple pills and a glass of water. I eye them and then look at him.

"Doctor's orders. Bottoms up," he says. I sigh and swallow both. Then he gives me the bowl of soup. He drapes a blanket over me, something I forgot about, yet I was shivering. He sits next to me, not complaining about my choice in movies.

I slowly eat half the soup. Then I set it to the side. "Captain Rogers?" I ask.

"Mmhm?" He replies.

"Can you get sick?" He chuckles.

"It's very unlikely."

"Okay," I scoot over and lean against him, "'Cause I'm cold."

* * *

I'm surprised at her reaction. "Okay, and you don't have to call me Captain Rogers all the time."

"I want to," she says, watching the tv, "It's respectful."

"But I know you respect me."

She pauses for a moment. I think she's fallen asleep. But then she says, "Okay, S-" She coughs into the blanket around her, "Steve," she sniffs. We finish watching the movie. I turn it off and look at her. Heather is fast asleep. I brush some hair out of her eyes.

Her nose is a shade of red, like her cheeks. Her forehead is still as warm as before. In her sleep, she cuddles closer. 'She seems so innocent. Even after what happened at her school,' I tell myself. Instantly, I'm back in the 1940's.

_Coughs spew from a young man's fragile mouth. His friend is kneeling next to him, holding a glass of water and pills. "Don't strain yourself Steve, you'll get better," he had said._

Then Heather is next to me again, coughing up a storm. I pat her back softly. When they subside, Heather groans. "I hate being sick," she whines with a stuffed nose, "I can't imagine being like this all the time."

"..I can." Heather looks at me then sighs.

"Sorry, you're right."

"No, it's okay. It does stink," I chuckle at the memories, "You definitely don't get used to it."

* * *

**Ohuhoh. Someone's sick. But now Banner is in the picture.**

**Very short, I know. My brain hasn't been at full capacity lately.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Got the next one up. It's a bit shorter, but the next one is important to be on it's own.**

**If you missed it before, BRUCIE'S HERE!**

* * *

I set the dog in the living room, watching him curl up next to Heather's feet. He isn't sick, at least not that I can see. Jarvis is changing out her room and it should be ready by the end of the day. I walk out to give the trio some privacy and walk to the barn. Tony said that his lab is underneath.

I walk down the stairs and see him with the sentinel he told me about. "You wanted to talk to me?" I ask. He looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"Bruce! Great to see you. One second I'll be right over." I walk to his desk and wait for him to put down the tools. "Spangles has a job for us."

"What kind of job?" I ask.

"You remember the triple S, right?"

"Yeah, the attempt I made causes me to turn into something big, green, and angry. Your point?" I ask.

"Cap has allowed us to examine his blood to see if we can replicate it."

I stare at Tony before answering, "Steve wants us to look at the components of the serum, a substance that shouldn't get out to bad people?" I restate.

"..Yeah, basically."

"Why? And who was that girl up there?" I ask, pointing to the stairs.

"Both those questions have about the same answer," Tony says. My eyes widen as I take in what that means.

"Cap wants to inject the serum into that girl!?" I say.

"Bruce, take a deep breath, okay?" I listen and take several deep breaths. "He thinks she is eligible, like he was."

"Uh, how?"

"Hydra has a list that has her name near ours. And before Cap met her, she was just a normal girl."

"That doesn't prove anything," I object. Tony puts his hands up in defense.

"He just wants us to look at it. To try. I highly doubt he'll do it. But it's something that he wants us to look at. I needed you to start though, since you know more about this than I do." I nod.

"Right. I understand. I'll help. But I'm not agreeing to administering it to anyone."

"Glad we got that settled. Now, can you help me with this sentinel? I need it up and running." We walk over to the robot and he gets back to work on it.

"Why?"

"Well, Heather has a family that she left and she needs to be assured that they are safe so she can go back, or something. Trust me Banner, she's annoying."

"Right now she looks sick."

"Yeah, well, when she's right as rain, she's annoying. She switched my coffee with decaf last night. I want her gone."

* * *

I wake up from another nap and sniffle. 'Ugh,' I groan, 'I'm still sick.' I sit up from my spot on the couch. Cap- Steve had gotten up before I fell asleep, saying he needed to do something. I just nodded and laid back down with Sammy. I'm considering another movie, when he walks back in.

"Hey Heather," he greets, walking over, "How are you feeling?"

"Does saying I feel like I got hit by a truck count?" I joke. His brow creases. I look at the opposite end of the couch and see my bowl from before. I start to move to get it.

"No no, I got it," Steve says. I sit back and he picks up the bowl. I slurp at my soup and he squats in front of me. "Need something?" He asks. I think about it.

"I don't think I fed Sammy yet," I admit. At the mention of food for himself, Sammy perks up.

"When I picked up Dr. Banner, I went to the store and got Sammy some food. C'mon boy," Steve stands up and Sammy follows him to the kitchen. I chuckle hoarsely. I hear food rattling into a bowl and one hungry mouth chomping away. Steve comes back and my throat feels dry.

"Um, can I have a glass of water?" I ask. He turns right around and the sink turns on. He hands it to me and waits for me to finish before taking it from me and setting it on the side table.

"Anything else?"

"..Don't you have something to do?" I inquire. He shrugs.

"Not really. I just want to make sure you're okay," he explains, smiling at the end.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'd just like a book and a nice, quiet," I stress on the second adjective, "time to myself."

"Okay, did you bring one?"

I pause. "No. But I was looking on the shelf," I point to the bookshelf against the wall, "And I saw one that I'd probably be interested in."

"Which one?" I tell him and he gets it for me. I thank him and crack it open. I see him over the pages as he waits for anything else. After a moment of this, I look up.

"I'm okay now."

"You sure."

I burst out,"Yes," a little faster than I should have. I see him nod and he opens the front door.

"I'll be at the obstacle course," he tells me. I nod and wave a little. He walks out.

I slump a little in my spot. I understand I'm sick, but.. I'm not _that_ sick. I have a fever, coughs, and feel really sore. It's a cold, no big deal. Sure, I feel like I'm dying now, but in no time I'll be back on my feet, ready to do something. He's acting like I'm dying of the flu.

I shake the thoughts out of my head. 'It's just Cap. He cares. I don't have to worry.' I open my book up and continue reading.

* * *

**So, what do you think is happening with Steve? Why is he acting like this?**

**I'll tell you the answer at the beginning of the next chapter if you want.**


	27. Chapter 26

**So, I finally got this finished. It took a little, since I mentally cried a little bit and had to pause. That, and I have no internet in the car.**

**~I promised that I would explain the reason Cap is acting strange. He connects to Heather. He remembers being sick, and Heather is like him. She doesn't get sick like him, but he doesn't register that. He cares about her and after losing most of the people he cared about, he can't lose another. So he is very careful with Heather, making sure she's okay and that she's happy. And that irritates her.  
****~Because she sees what he doesn't; That she doesn't need him to _coddle_ her and treat her like she's fragile. She's been treated like that after Kate and she doesn't want her _role model_ to do the same.  
****~Sorry if that was a spoiler, I just had to explain that. All in all, Steve is starting to think of her like family, like a younger sister (not completely like a daughter, but that can also be applied.)**

**If that doesn't make sense, please tell me. I'll try to restate.**

**Anyway, enough of that, on to the story.**

* * *

The robot returns to the ground from a test as I enter the room. It's been a full day after Heather got sick and Stark deems it ready. "Stark? You finally finished it?" I ask, getting his attention. He looks up at me.

"Ready to fly to Silven and see if the Morse family are safe, sure. Ready to protect mankind where the Avengers can't be? Not even close. But might as well get this over with."

"So what is working?" I ask.

"The camera and stealth plates are operational," Dr. Banner tells me. I nod and Stark powers it up again. He has it walk out to the field so it doesn't blast through the barn.

"Activate Stealth." We wait a moment. "Connect camera." The screens on Stark's desk lights up and we see what the sentinel sees. "Take off." It rises up and the ground gets smaller.

"So that's what it looks like inside the Ironman suit," I comment. Stark sits down in the swivel chair and types in the coordinance. The sentinel turns and blasts to the West. "How long will it take?"

"On a straight course, it would be an hour," Banner informed.

"That's a shorter time than when you were coming here," Stark says to himself.

I cross my arms, "We had to follow the roads and keep Hydra off our trail. So, yes, we took the long way. But we are here now. So, is it going to be longer?" I direct back the conversation.

"An extra hour. There are flight paths that the sentinel will have to avoid."

"It would be faster, but I didn't have time to fix that."

"It'll do," I decide.

"Ms. Romanoff has been contacted. She will arrive in three days," Jarvis tells us.

"And, why isn't she here sooner?" Dr. Banner asks, sounding a little nervous.

"She had a mission to do," I explain. He nods. "Jarvis, when she's on her way here, can you fill her in on the situation."

"Certainly, if her jet systems will allow it, of course." I look at the screen again and see fields.

"Jarvis, inform me when the sentinel arrives." I walk out the door.

"Of course sir. Ms. Morse is awake, if you were wondering."

"How is she?" I ask, leaving the stairs.

"A little better, but still ill. Shall I get her another dose of her medicine?"

"No Jarvis, I'll do it. She shouldn't know about you quite yet."

"I don't understand your reasoning, but it's not like I can argue." I grin at this. Jarvis is one of Stark's inventions that I actually find useful. I exit the barn and jog to the A-house. Entering, I walk to the kitchen and take out the medicine. I pour a glass of water and follow the stairs to Heather's room. I knock.

"Hello?" She asks. She sounds better, but still definitely sick.

"It's Steve."

"..Come on in." I open the door. Jarvis had finished with her room early this morning, working all through the night. Heather had stayed on the couch and moved up once she woke up.

"How do you like your room?" I ask. The walls are a light brown and the floor is wood. The furniture is a white wood, which includes the bed frame, wardrobe, and desk. Her bedding is brown and light blue and the room is lit by a light in the center of the ceiling with a simple cover.

"It's nice. Feels more like home," she answers.

"Got some more medicine. You need it." I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Cap-"

"Steve," I remind. She smiles.

"Steve, I'll be alright. It's just a bug. Bugs go away." I lift an eyebrow at her. "..I have no choice do I?" She asks.

"Not really. Unless you go against the doctor." She sighs and takes the pills. I hand her the water, which she takes quickly.

"Tastes like chalk," she comments.

"It was worse in the forties, trust me." I look around. "Now where's-" The puppy peaks his head over the other side of the bed.

"He's likes to go under the bed," Heather tells me as the puppy scrambles up to join us. I see in the corner that there is a dog bed and bone. I look back at Heather.

"How are you feeling?" I ask. She gives me the 'really?' look.

"You've asked me that a few times already. Today. I still feel like the wrong end of a horse, but I'm better than I was yesterday," she answers. I place my hand on her forehead and feel the difference in temperature. It's going down. I nod and smile.

"Okay, I'll be back when it's lunch time alright?"

"Can I have something other than chicken noodle soup?" She asks.

I smile, "We'll see." I walk out her door and close it. I see the name tag 'Heather Morse' where the blank one was yesterday.

"Captain Rogers," Jarvis says when I reach the bottom of the stairs, "Mr. Stark has, as he puts it, 'boosted the speed.' They estimate only a half an hour now."

"Thank you Jarvis." I walk out and go for a quick jog to the pond and back. When I do, I'll see what Heather left behind.

* * *

I take my turn watching the monitor while Tony works on another project of his. "Arriving at the destination in ten minutes. Shall I inform Captain Rogers?" Jarvis tells us.

"Thank you Jarvis," Tony says, looking underneath a machine.

"Always a pleasure, sir." A few moments later, Jarvis informs them, saying, "Captain Rogers will be arriving at any moment." Steve walks in as Tony drops his tools. They both join me at the computers. Each of the three screens is for each of the three cameras on the sentinel. The center one is for the front and the other two are for the cameras that can pivot around on the elbows.

The sentinel, still in stealth mode, descends out of the clouds and comes over a suburb. It finds the Morse house and lands in the driveway.

The sentinel sweeps it's cameras over the front of the house; Cream colored walls and burgundy window frames. The garage door is white with indented squares spaced equally around it. The door is wooden, the front lawn slopes down to a drop off of about two feet. The walkway is concrete that has stairs leading to the sidewalk. Bushes are under window sills and along the first section of the path. There is no car.

After a moment of silence, Captain Rogers gives the order, "Go in." The sentinel turns to the left and walks up the path silently. It opens the door, which is unlocked. I feel a pit growing in my stomach. I look at the others, but they are completely focused on the screens.

The sentinel steps in and the door closes behind it.

There is no sound on our end, but somehow, what I see tells me it is dead silent inside. It's a feeling I get down in my gut. The cameras sweep around again, looking for anything. And it doesn't have to look far. The place is trashed. The kitchen, which is straight ahead from the door, has everything pushed off of the counters and the cabinets are open wide. As the cameras look around the other rooms, it finds more of the mess.

"What happened?" the captain says under his breath.

"Should we check anywhere else?" I ask him. He nods.

"There's a basement." We direct the robot to the basement door. It's halfway off it's hinges. The basement is in a mess, the couch on it's side. The robot walks to a door in the back of the room. Inside is a mess of papers and cardboard.

"Her projects.." I hear to my left. We walk back up the stairs and direct the sentinel up the flight of steps to the right of the kitchen. All of the doors are open and one is laying on the floor. "That is Heather's room," Steve points. The sentinel walks to it and looks inside. No one is there. It scans the room and finds a piece of paper on her desk. It walks over and picks it up.

'Dear Mom and Dad, I know you didn't want this, but I can't let Hydra hurt you. I'll see you one day. Don't worry, Cap will protect me. -Heather'

"She wrote that before we left." The robot looks up and scans the room again.

"Where are they?" Tony asks.

"..There is no car," I point out, "Maybe they went away, to be safe."

"Trace for the car," Steve orders. Numbers run on the center computer and then there is a beep when it is found. The sentinel walks out the door that leads to a balcony at the end of the hallway. It takes off, following the road. Soon, it comes to a car on the side of the highway.

The bot lands and we see the damage. The car is on its side, in the ditch. The sentinel scans the contents of the car and comes up negative. No one is in the car. The sentinel reaches forward and pushes the driver's door, which was already open, out of the way further and looked inside. There is blood and obvious signs that they were going somewhere for vacation, by the looks of the backpacks and stuffed animal in the rear seats.

Steve stares at the screen. I can practically read what is going through his mind.

"Hydra." That one word, one we all thought we'd never have to use. He speaks it without emotion, but it all wells up inside of him. I know, I have the doctor's degree that says I can read hidden emotions. "Go back to the house. I want to bring something back."

The sentinel takes off and arrives back at Heather's room. Steve sweeps his firm gaze around the screen and points to the floor.

"There, the guitar." The sentinel picks up the guitar. "Don't crush it," Steve says quickly. The sentinel flies out of the house and hovers, looking back.

"..Cap?" Tony asks. Steve's face starts to show the one emotion running through his body; rage.

"Bring 'em home," he states. He walks out the door and breaks into a sprint up the stairs.

* * *

Nothing but the sound of sand hitting the ground is what I hear for what seems like hours. I've gone through countless punching bags, imagining each one as a Hydra agent. 'They must have searched the house and then tracked down the family on their way out of town,' I rationalize, pounding the image in front of me. 'She's just a girl!' I side kick, sending yet another broken bag to the floor of the barn. 'She doesn't deserve this, any of it.'

"Shall I set up another for you sir?" Jarvis asks. I shake my head.

"No, I'll do it." I walk behind me and pick up the chain at the top of another bag. It reminds me of when Fury came to me with the Avengers Initiative folder. Right before a war that I wasn't prepared for. I was angry. I was confused. I was depressed. All I knew was gone and there was nothing I could change. There was no war up to that point, and for some reason, that scared me.

"Captain Rogers." I stop my workout and turn to the sentinel. It holds the guitar out to me. "You requested this be brought to you." I take it and it salutes. I salute back. It lowers its arm and turns to the stairs. I hear it's steps recede and I look at the guitar.

"I have to tell her.. I have to tell her that her family-" I walk over to a locker and put the guitar inside. 'Not yet. But I need to find them. Who knows what Hydra is doing to them.'

* * *

**Her family.. poof! How do you think Heather will take it, given how she's taken bad news, _before_? (AKA, Kate's death)**

**Hope you like it! And hate Hydra all the more.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Okay, another sad chapter is hear.**

**Although this one is more gut wrenching, if I wrote it correctly.**

* * *

Dr. Banner gives me another check up about three days after I first got sick. He stands up after it's over. Steve is sitting in a chair near me, waiting to hear what the doctor has to say. "Steve, relax. I'm feeling much better," I say.

"Heather is right, Steve. The illness is gone." Steve just, deflates at the news.

"You should still take it easy Heather, you don't want a relapse," he says to me.

I roll my eyes, "Can we go exploring now?" I ask.

"Heather, we don't know what got you sick. It could be something out there. Until we find out-"

"I'm not going to be shut up in the A-house Steve!" I interrupt. "I may live in a mid sized city, but I was born in the country. I _need_ the fresh air." I take a breath and sigh, "I won't go in Stark's lab. Maybe something down there triggered it."

"Uh, I go down there every day," Stark says, coming out of the kitchen, "Am I sick?"

"You are used to it," I reply, "Like _I_ am used to being in the forest. It wasn't from there, _Captain_," I say, looking at Steve again. "I'm not a little girl. I'm not, fragile. I'm going outside today."

I stand up and walk up to my new room. I go straight to my closet and take out some clothes to change into. I'm not going to hike in my pjs. I pet Sammy and walk back down the stairs. "I'll go with you," Steve says.

"No, I want time to myself," I say quickly. I jog to the entrance of the trail we went on before and look back. He didn't follow me. I look up the trail and breathe in the fresh forest air. 'Finally!' I jog up the slope, picking my way with my vision on the ground before me. My feet seem to dance as they jump over roots and from rocks in the path. I reach the log again.

Instead of jumping over it, I sit down on its barky surface. I look back at the path I came up and sigh. It feels so good to get out of the house. I let my thoughts wander to the last good summer that I had; the summer Kate was herself.

_We had always got up early and went down the stairs to the front door. Grandpa was letting himself rest in, due to his age. He let us girls do the work because he knew we could handle it. He saw us as strong, capable, and daring. We would spend all early morning mucking out the stable. Then, we'd switch from our muddy boots to our cleaner ones and go back to the house. Grandma would tell us to wash before entering the house, so we would turn on the faucet outside the farmhouse and wash our hands and faces with the soap she leaves out._

_Then we can come in and have a feast. Eggs, sausage, toast, hash browns piled on plates. We always ate a lot so grandma provided. We'd heap it on our plate and eat at different rates from each other. Kate would talk while she eats, where as I would get as much down my throat without puking so I can get back outside. Grandpa always said that I needed to move or, like a shark, I would sink._

_We'd go back out, this time with Grandpa, and find anything that needs to be repaired, fixed, looked at. And finally, we'd saddle up Storm and Blaze. We ride through the trails and every once in a while, go to the lake that is just outside the farm's boundaries._

_When we did, we would leave our horses at the fence pasture just inside that Grandpa let them build and we run to the lake, stripping down to our swimwear as we go. We'd splash and swim, even going out to a small island to sun bathe._

_Those days were bright and perfect. Nothing could ruin the moment. We'd dry off and saddle up again, going back to the farmhouse to help Grandma with anything she needed. Then it was to the stables again, next the shower, and finally, having supper and off to bed._

It wore me out. Gave me the habit of falling asleep the moment I hit the pillow and being about to jar myself awake when I push off to the floor. But it was worth it. Going to Grandma and Grandpa's farmhouse is the greatest experience I've ever had.

The next summer, I stayed with Kate in Silven. I look up and examine the leafy canopy above me. I had wanted to go to the farm together, where she didn't have to worry. But her family wanted her near for what they believed was her last summer. I move my gaze to my shoes dangling from the log's edge. Also, she had chemo. That was the only year I remember not going to the farm the whole summer. We did go, but just for a few days.

After that, I remember not wanting to move all school year after she.. I close my eyes and will myself not to break down. I can't do this now. I take a few deep breaths and smile when my heart beat slows down and the tears go back. I feel proud of myself, that I was able to stop a panic attack.

I actually started to feel better about what happened once it came to summer. I trudged through school, not talking to anyone and just going straight to and from. Mom or Dad drove me, I never took the bus. And I avoided Bryce as much as I could.

But summer. When it finally came around, I went up there and let myself be swept into it. It was the first summer that Kate wasn't there. It felt a little empty, but I kept myself busy. I'd go to Grandma when I needed to talk. She was my second confidant. My first was Kate. I started to feel better. Then, near the end of the summer, I decided to do something that Kate would be proud of, something she would want to happen, even if she isn't there to see it.

I planned to get Bryce back, for everything he did. I got the testimonies the next school year and then, in December, Bryce was arrested. That greatly improved my mind set, but I'm still held back by how there is nothing I can do about Kate's, death. That is what I struggle with. 'But Bryce is gone,' I tell myself, 'And the world is better for it.'

I go back to the memory of summers of the past and smile. The scent of maple and oak, the wind through the trees, the sun reflecting off the leaves. I can close my eyes, and by my other senses alone, I can picture in my mind the trees at the farm. I let myself drift.

But then I get an urge to look at the time. I check my wrist, but there is no watch. So I look at the sun. It's farther in the sky than when I left the A-house, so I jump down from the log and trek down the trail to go back.

* * *

I pace inside the A-house. Tony is sitting at the counter in the kitchen, completely calm. "Just tell her Cap. It's the truth and you're all about that."

"I know. But I don't want to risk her going through an emotional meltdown. You haven't seen her go through one yet," I say.

Tony scoffs, "What? A little kick and scream? Or does she cry 'til your shirt is soaked? If you won't tell her, I will. I know that she needs to know-"

"You are telling her nothing!" I bark. If Tony were to give Heather the news of her family, she'll definitely break down. I'm going to tell her. I just.. wish I didn't have to. I feel like I have to tell a family that their loved one isn't coming home.

"Okay Steve, okay."

"Ms. Morse is on her way to the house," Jarvis tells us, "Estimated time of arrival, three minutes."

"I'm going to the workshop, work on the sentinel. We are lucky it held up in Sliven." Tony leaves and I stop pacing and sit on the couch. I can't believe I have to do this. I'm shaking, like I'm the culprit. Like I was the Hydra agent that dragged her family out of their car and into whatever Hydra vehicle was used.

'But I'm not. Heather knew that this would happen. I have to tell her, gently, and be there for her. Don't expect her to take it lightly. You know her too well to think that,' I lecture myself.

I know more about Heather in this past week or so than I believe anyone I've known before, save a few. I think I know more about Heather than Peggy. Her trust in me is amazing. She opens up to me with subjects that sound like is hard to talk about with others. I feel honored.

"Hello Steve," Heather says as she opens the front door. I look behind her and smile, hiding the forlorn face that played on my face a few moments ago.

"You alright?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not sick anymore Steve. You don't have to baby me." She walks into the kitchen and comes out with a glass of water.

As she takes a drink, I swallow the lump in my throat, "Heather, can you come sit down?"

"I don't feel faint, Ste-"

"I know, I know. Just.. I need to talk to you." She gulps down her glass and sets it on the coffee table. She sits across me on the other couch.

"What's up?" She asks. Then her face scrunches up. "I've always been confused by that saying. People use it all the time and I have no clue how to answer it if I'm asked. Yet it slips off the tongue really-"

"Heather," I interrupt. She looks at me, sensing the change in tone. She sees how this is important and stops speaking. "May I talk?" She nods. I take a deep breath and just say it, "Two days ago, Tony said the sentinel robot he was working on was finished enough for a brief reconnaissance mission." She sits up, but lets me continue. "We sent it to Silven. To see how your family is."

There's a short silence before Heather asks, "And, how are they?" in a small voice, looking at the floor.

"… We, we don't know, Heather." I see a tear form and I'm at her side at a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me," she says, "tell me what you found." I don't want to. "Just do it Steve.. I want to know. Don't.. don't leave me in the dark about it."

I sigh and take her hand. She squeezes it. "The house, was trashed. We found your note in your room.." I feel her start to shake. "The car wasn't in the driveway, so the sentinel traced it to the highway.." A tear drops from her face. She stays staring at the floor. "The car was tipped over and the doors were open. But it was empty.." She doesn't lean over for comfort, she doesn't tell me to stop. She's, frozen. "Heather?"

"Just keep going," she says around the silent tears.

"... There was blood on the street and in the car," I finish. She squeezes her eyes shut and waves come crashing down her face. "I'm sorry Heather. We'll do what we can. We already have a system looking for them, we'll find them."

"Hydra?" She asks. I gulp.

"..Yes." She gets up the instant I speak and she's gone. I have to take a moment to figure out where she went. She fled up the stairs, to her room. I cover my head with my hands.

'_There you go, Stevie. You just made her cry,_' I hear Buck's voice in my head, '_Now don't just stand there, help her out._' I take a deep breath and look at the guitar resting against the couch. I move over to it and pick it up.

Walking up the stairs, I hear sobbing. I stop at her door and knock. She doesn't answer. I decide not to bother her, so I leave the guitar outside her door. But a tug in my heart forces me to turn back to the door and say, "It wasn't your fault Heather. Don't blame yourself." Then, I walk away.

* * *

**Is everyone going to review about the second part, or will the first part get some comments?**

**This was bound to happen.**

**Lots of Heather-emotional rollercoaster-feels in the next chapter! I'll get to it tomorrow.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay, I told someone that it will get better, sometime. That _is_ true.**

**...**

**Just not in this chapter. (Muwahaha... *cough*)**

* * *

Knock knock knock … knock knock..

"Heather." I don't move. "...May I come in?" I want to shake my head, but I feel paralyzed. So I just lay on my bed and continue to sniff every four seconds. Kate's glasses are pressed to my chest, close to breaking.

Knock knock knock.

"...Heather, it would help to talk about it," the person tries. I can't even tell who is talking to me. But by what they are saying, it must be..

_Mom. She's was at my door again. I wanted to be left alone. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to stay locked in my room for all eternity. Nothing else mattered. She's gone._

_Knock knock knock._

"_Sweetie? Maybe talking will help you feel better." I block her out, but she keeps going. "I remember when you two were going to the park after it had rained and you both came back, covered in-"_

"_Shut up!" I yell at nothing. The silence outside the door would have broke the scale. I hear footsteps recede. I take back what I said, I didn't mean to make her sad. But.. I needed to stop the noise. I needed silence. And now she's back.. she won't leave me alone._

Knock knock knock..

"Heather, you've been in there for almost forty-eight hours. You need to eat." I cover my ears, dropping Kate's glasses to the bed.

'Just leave me alone Mom, I don't want to talk..' Sammy jumps up beside me and licks my face. It doesn't help. It all happened and he can't change that.

_We got a call from Mr. Bells. So Dad and I drove to the hospital. Kate is in one of the rooms, an iv in her arm. She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back._

"_You okay sis?" I ask._

_She just waves her free hand at me, like it's nothing. I sit down on the edge of the bed, looking at her cap. Underneath, there is nothing. She had lost it all throughout the summer. It was due to those tests._

_She reaches up and touches the green cap, noticing me stare. "We'll get you a wig until it grows back. It can be any color you want," I say, trying to cheer her up._

_The doctor walks in and I get off the bed. He says that Kate has to have a surgery. Kate tenses. But I rub my thumb into her hand._

"_You'll be okay, Kate. I'll see you when you get out," I say. She smiles again. Dad is tugging my arm, signalling that we have to leave the room, but I wait. Kate wants to tell me something._

"_Get him for me, will you?" She asks. I tilt my head at her._

"_What?"_

"_Get Bryce for me."_

_I almost chuckle as I ask, "Where?" She thinks about it as the nurse preps her bed._

"_Get him in the face. He's used his mouth enough," she decides. I nod._

"_Okay, I promise," I say as Dad drags me out the door._

_We wait in the hallway for eternity. But when Dad says it's getting late, I put up a fight. "Heather, you need to go to sleep. You'll see her in the morning."_

"_But Dad, I promised that I'd be here when she gets out. I can't break that."_

"_You'll be here in spirit. Kate will understand."_

"_You go home, I'll catch a ride back with the Morses," I said, keeping my eyes staring at the door at the end of the hall._

"_Heather.." I look at Mrs. Morse, who is sitting next to me. She offers a gentle smile and nods behind me. "Go with your father. It's going to be a long night." With all three adults telling me no, I get up and shuffle to the car._

_I wake up. I've been tossing and turning all night. I couldn't get Kate off my mind. But now I look at the time. She must be out of the surgery by now._

_I hear the ding of the door bell. I sit up. Maybe Kate's back. I run out of my room and down the stairs halfway. I see Mr. Quendle, a friend of Mr. Bells. Mr. and Mrs. Bells are right behind him. I see the mother in a wreck. 'What's going on?' I walk down the rest of the stairs._

"_Heather, you're up," Mom says. There are tears in her eyes. Aparently everyone knows something that I do not._

"_Thank you for coming, Blake," Dad says, shaking Mr. Quendle's hand. I look around at all the adults._

"_What's going on?" I repeat, only this time aloud. My parents share a look and then Dad breaks away. He gets down on one knee and holds my shoulders in his hands, gently._

"_Sweet heart.." he says, but stops. He doesn't want to tell me._

"_What?" I ask. I look at the others. The Morses are going past us to the living room. "Where's Kate?" I ask. Mrs. Morse sobs again, leaning against her husband. I look over to my mom. "Is Kate okay?" I ask._

"_N.. No, Heather," Dad tells me, getting my attention back. "Kate.. Kate, isn't, with us, anymore." I stare at him. "She left us on the operating table."_

"_No," I object, "No she didn't. She didn't. Mom, where's Kate?" I ask. She shakes her head._

"_Your father isn't lying to you Heather."_

"_Yes he is! You all are! ..I want to see her!" I break away from Dad. "I want to see Kate!"_

"_She isn't here," Dad says, firmly. I stop short and look at him. "Heather, I'm sorry. But Kate-" I run up to my room and slam the door. I stare at it for a second and then climb onto my bed._

'_If I go to sleep, then I'll wake up again. Kate isn't dead. Kate didn't die. She's still alive. She's waiting for me to wake up, to see her,' as I assure myself, my tears multiple in the corners of my eyes until I just crack. They all rush down my face and I collapse. 'It.. it can't be..'_

_Knock knock knock.._

"Heather."

"_Heather, sweetie, can I come in?" I don't want them to, so I don't get up to unlock the door. There is a click and the door opens. Mom must have a key somewhere. I feel a hand on my head and someone kisses it. Then a small 'tck' means something is set down on the table behind me. Then the person leaves._

_Eventually, I do turn around. And what do I find? Kate's glasses._

"Heather, don't shut me out. Don't do this to yourself, it isn't healthy." The voice brings me back and I look at the glasses I dropped.

'It's just like before. I knew something bad could happen, and yet I stayed positive about it, thinking that it wouldn't happen. Lightning doesn't strike twice.' I scoff. 'I must be made of metal.'

* * *

I knock again. Heather doesn't answer, again. I sigh. It's been two days since I told her. She hasn't eaten, she hasn't had anything to drink. She needs to do something.

"Jarvis," I say, "You can talk to her now. I hope you can get through to her."

"I shall do my best Captain Rogers."

* * *

I open my eyes. I had cried myself to sleep. I feel my cheeks. They are crusted over with tears. I hear a beep, followed by, "Hello." I look up. The disembodied voice doesn't sound like anyone I know.

"W-Who's there?" I ask. A digital screen appears at the end of my bed. A blue pixelated face appears on it.

"I am Tony Stark's 'smart home system'. My name is Just A Rather Very Intelligent System," the name spells out under the talking face, "But you may call me JARVIS, for short." I stifle a small giggle. "May I be of any assistance?" Jarvis asks. I think about it.

"Got anything for a guilty and regretful heart?" I ask, forlorn.

"I apologize, Ms. Morse, I am an intricate program built to tackle any physical need, not a miracle worker," He says, "But I do suggest a large bowl of ice cream, a box of tissues, and a movie to lift your spirits." As he talks, icons show up on the screen. "Will that be all?"

"...Could I also have a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies?" I ask coyly.

"Certainly. Cookies are in the oven as we speak. Your order will be with you in fifteen point seven minutes. Will that be all?"

I nod, "That will be all Jarvis."

"Which movie is in your preference tonight?"

"I don't know.. Something funny, I guess. But teen appropriate," I add.

"Laughter is the best cure, Ms. Morse. It appears Captain Rogers downloaded movies of your preference recently for his personal use." I giggle again. I know I'm going to like Jarvis.

* * *

"Steve, someone needs to check on her," Tony suggests, again. I massage my temples and walk to the other side of the kitchen.

"I already sent Jarvis," I reply.

"What? No, 'I thought you didn't care about her, Stark,'" Tony mimics.

"Now isn't the time," I say.

"Jarvis."

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"How's the girl?"

"She has a name," I mutter.

"Ms. Morse is asleep and has a bit higher spirit. May I say, your idea worked, Captain Rogers."

"Thank you, Jarvis," I say.

"I'll go check on her," Tony decides. I stop him.

"It would be better if I did. You aren't good with kids," I argue.

"Well it is _my_ house."

"She is under _my_ protection," I counter. He sits down. "And _technically_, it is the team's house." He mumbles something and sips at his coffee.

I walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I stop outside her room, a soft blue light coming from under the door. I touch the knob, remembering that the door is locked.

"Jarvis, unlock door."

"Yes sir." The lock clicks and I open it up. On my way in, I grab her guitar. Heather is slouched against upright pillows, Kate's glasses across the bridge of her nose. There is a holo screen open in front of her. The movie open on it is paused. I look back at Heather.

Faint smudges of chocolate dot her face and fingers. Sammy is snuggled into the crook of her arm. "Sammy," I whisper. The pup lifts his head. I lean the guitar against the wardrobe and motion for him to come, "Come here." He obeys and I scoop him up. "Did you watch over Heather?" Sammy licks my chin in response. I set him in his bed. "Stay." Sammy lays down, staring at me the whole time.

I move back to Heather. As gently as I can, I lift her head and shoulders, removing a few pillows. I lay her back down onto the others. I carefully take the glasses off her face and pull the covers up to her chest. She mumbles something and snuggles deeper into the mattress. Sammy, hearing Heather make noise, jumps up to join her.

"Jarvis, save the movie."

"Certainly, sir." The holo screen shuts off. I throw the tissues scattered everywhere in the trash and gather the bowl, plate, and spoon from the bedside table. I take the dishes with me, but stop at the door.

"We'll find your family Heather," I say, looking back at the sleeping teen, "We'll save them, you have my word." I close the door.

* * *

**So, in case you are confused, here's the summary of this chapter:**

**-Heather has flashbacks to when she found out Kate had died, while Steve is trying to get through to her.  
****-Steve lets Jarvis work his strange butler magic on Heather, hoping to cheer her up.  
****-Jarvis does that, getting through to Heather with his English home system wit.  
****-Steve checks on her less than a movie length later, where she is fast asleep.**

**I hope that clears it up. It got a little bit happy, but I'm sure that you are all still crying from Heather's reaction in the flashback.**

**Comments? Questions? Wondering why Tony was a teensy bit concerned for Heather? (Answer: TBD!) The review box is there\/!**


	30. Chapter 29

**I promised that only one more chapter would be sad, but guess what? I cut that back to half a chapter!**

**Now enjoy, I hope you like it.**

**I don't own any songs in this chapter.**

* * *

Heather stayed in her room the whole next day. I start thinking about talking to her. I walk up to her room, but then, stop short of knocking on the door. "Two am, where do I begin," Heather sings, "Crying off, my face again. The silent sounds of loneliness, wants to follow me, to bed." The plucks of a guitar accompany her voice, which is beautiful on it's own. It's so full of emotion, like she at least _half_ believes the words.

"I'm a ghost, of a girl, that I want to be most. I'm a shell, of a girl, that I used to know well," She continues, "Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go.." she stops.

I take this moment to knock. She walks over and opens the door. She's been crying. But she isn't frozen, so I take it as an improvement. "May I come in?" I think that it is better than, 'want to go downstairs?' She nods and opens the door wider. "Thank you." I sit at her desk and she picks up the guitar again.

She sits on her bed and lightly strums the guitar, not forming a tune or words. I shift in my spot, not wanting to disturb her. "Do you want something?" She asks. Her voice sounds different when she isn't singing. It sounds hoarse, from all her crying.

"I was just coming to ask if you need anything."

"I can ask Jarvis if I do," she answers.

"If I may," Jarvis butts in, "I believe the type of 'anything' Captain Rogers is referring to is not an object I can retrieve."

"..Oh," Heather looks down at her guitar, "I'm not sure then.."

"Does singing help?" I ask. Heather nods. "What song were you just singing?"

"The Lonely, by Christina Perri."

"Are there other songs by her that you like?" Heather thinks for a second and then nods.

"Yeah, um, Human is another one," She answers. I smile gently.

"I don't think I know that one."

"You don't know, many songs, Captain Rogers," Jarvis points out. Heather chuckles a moment, and then is silent.

"Well, I can sing it for you," she suggests. I get more comfortable in my place and wait for her to start. She adjusts her guitar and strums a moment. Then she takes a deep breath and plays louder.

"I can hold my breath," she sings, "I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days, if that's what you want. Be, your number one," she looks up at me at the pause and then goes back to the guitar.

"I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part, if that's what you ask. Give you all I am.. I can do it," she sings, getting a little louder, "I can do it.. I can do it~.. But I'm only human!-" Her voice gets louder, being the same one I heard in the hall, "-and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human! And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart, 'cause I'm only human!"

She stops and looks up at me. A few more tears are touching her cheeks. She smiles faintly and sets the guitar to the side. "That was really beautiful," I compliment. She blushes and sits back against the headboard.

"Mom wanted me to be a professional singer," she says. I think she's told me this before, but I let her talk. "She heard my voice and she found I wanted to learn guitar, it was official. I just went along with it, thinking maybe I'll find what I want to do when I get older."

"Did you have any desire to follow that path?" I ask.

"No.. I just love singing. Kate.." she smiles a little wider. "Kate did. She wanted to sing in front of crowds. She wanted me up there with her. But, she understood that I didn't want that." She scoffs, sniffing, "we were, eleven then, and I still don't know what I want to be."

"You are going to be great," I say, "You are going to be amazing. Just because you don't know yet doesn't mean you won't get there."

"I mean.. I don't know what is worth it," Heather restates, "I want to find something worth doing. Singing in front of a thousand adoring fans, sure, it sounds cool. But I never saw the point of me doing it. If you asked me what I would want to do. What, if I could do it for the rest of my life and be happy, it would be the farm."

"The what?"

"The Morse Family Farm. I've gone there every summer that I can remember," she has to remind me yet again, "save most of one. I was _born_ there," Heather looks at me with an amused look. "It's the only place I could truly call home."

"Not Silven?"

"No. I mean sure, my family is there, Kate was there, and I went to school there. But when I went to the farm, I had this, feeling. Like it's where I belong. That I can always go there if I need to."

"It's nice to have a place like that," I comment. Heather goes silent.

"I wish.. I wish I never had to go through this.." she thinks. Then she blurts out, "What if we waited!? What if we left the day after!? You could have taken them, right!?" She asks.

"Heather, it happened. There is nothing we can do to change it."

"But you could've!" She yells. "If I wasn't so insistent about leaving, then you would have been there and they wouldn't be where they are now." I realize she isn't blaming me. She's blaming herself. "I should have thought about trying to keep you from leaving, not taking me with. Urg!" She yells, "Why didn't I-!?"

"Heather stop," I order. She looks up at me. "Stop blaming yourself. You didn't know. Everyone makes mistakes. Even me," I add, knowing that she looks to me like a role model. "The people to blame is Hydra. Jarvis is using the satellites to locate possible locations that they could be at." I walk over to her bed and squat next to it. I gently hold her shoulders. "We will find them, Heather. You will see them again. I promised that before and I'll promise it again." I look into her scared blue eyes. 'They look so much like mine.'

She stares at me, weighing her pain against my words. "I trust you," she says, smiling a little. A tear escapes her eyes, but I can tell that it is a grateful one. I nod and pat her knee.

"I'll be downstairs. I strongly suggest eating something other than ice cream and cookies." She smiles and nods.

"I'll be down soon," she promises. I get up and leave her room. I pause at the top of the stairs and hear her start to sing again, only a little softer, "I, can take, so much.. until, I've had enough..." I smile and walk down the stairs.

* * *

I sit on my bed with my guitar in hand. Steve had left about fifteen minutes ago. I had gone over different songs that I know. But I can't seem to find one to fit what Steve was saying. It's like I need reassurance. But not from the artist of the song, but from the person that loved to sing them.

Kate. There is a song she would sing at our sleepovers when it was her turn, I can't remember what it was. It's been a long time. I pluck the strings. Kate sang it the first time when Bryce was giving me an extra hard day at school. My homework seemed impossible and I felt so useless. I called up Kate and she came over and said, "_Heather, you are still the girl you were before, you're going to get through this."_

'Still that girl...' I look at my guitar and start playing. "Dreams they come, plans they change, yeah we're gonna break, yeah we're gonna break.." I feel a few more tears. I love it when songs explain my life to me, "Things we face, make us who we are, baby you're a star, shining in the dark.

"Let's go back to the summer, summer when, we dreamed in love, lets go back again. Yeah back again.." I smile, wondering how I could forget this song, "To the summer when..." I strum the lyric less part smiling, "I'm holding a picture from seven years back, I smile at the memory, you're smiling right back at me.. and I see-" I sing, imagining Kate singing it instead, "-brown hair and bright eyes, such a beautiful blue. A heart full of laughter, with nothing to lose. That's how, I remember you.." My voice fades and I listen to the memory.

"_You were young, you were free, and you dared to believe, that you'd be the girl, who would change the world. Then your life, took a turn, and you feel, and it hurt. But you're still that girl, and you're gonna change this world! Woh oh oh oh oh!" Kate sings. I siting on the couch, watching her performance, "You're still that girl, you're still that girl!" She smiles, seeing me feeling better._

"_Thanks Kate, I needed that," I had said, wiping some tears from my eyes. She sits next to me._

"_You are amazing, Heather. The best person I will ever know. When you get an opportunity, you take it."_

I look around. That last line sounded like Kate, but I don't she ever said that. She believed that I'd change the world somehow. I don't know how I can.

Wait. What did Steve say? "_Your daughter has the same qualities Dr. Erskine saw in me... modify the serum to fit her... potential to be a hero... hero.."_

I find my picture frame of Kate and me. The one I held in the tree. I look at her face, how I want to remember her. 'She wouldn't want me to wallow in guilt and say, 'Oh woe is me!' She'd want me to do something.' Steve had left my door open, so I peak across the hall. On his door, in simple, readable letters, it says, 'Steve Rogers' on the gold plate. I look back to my picture and then my guitar. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

A girl looks back. A girl that has gone through enough hardships. She doesn't want to lose her family. She wants to protect her family, she tried to. But she can't do anything to help them.

Yet.

* * *

**Someone is forming a 'game plan.'**

**It may be completely obvious, but what do _you_ think is going on in that head of Heather's?**


	31. Chapter 30

**Well, more on Heather's life.**

**And no, I'm not saying if someone's answer was right. You have to read to find out what happens.**

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom and walk down the stairs. Steve is in the kitchen, making lunch. "Hi Steve," I say, sitting at the counter. He looks at me.

"Hey Heather. You up for eating?" He asks. I look at the sandwiches he's preparing.

"Sure. Can I have one with grape jelly?" I ask. He nods and gets a pair of slices to create the sandwich out of. I sit at the table looking around.

"Here you are, one grape jelly and peanut butter sandwich," Steve says, placing the plate in front of me.

"Thanks." I get up and fill a cup with milk. Then I sit back down and dig in.

"...Whoa, slow down there," he says, seeing the rate that I'm inhaling my food, "It'll be there for you to finish."

"Sorry." I slow down a bit. "So, are you going to be doing anything today?" I ask.

"I was thinking about going to the obstacle course. It's a really warm day out."

"..Could I join you?" I ask tentatively. He thinks about it.

"You have been inside for two days. So sure. But you can't climb it. Only watch."

"Okay," I say. I finish my lunch and put the dishes in the sink. Steve changes into his workout clothes, so I wait in the living room. 'This is for you guys,' I say, thinking of Mom, Dad, Leslie, Andrew, and Kate. 'I'll make you proud. I'm going to be there. I'll do anything to be there.'

Steve comes down and we walk to the course he showed me before. I ask if we can jog there. After an explanation of not having much exercise, he agrees. We arrive in record time. "Okay, you can sit, stand, walk around, and watch. But no climbing the course."

"I know, but.. quick question?" I ask. Steve looks at me, "Why not?"

"Because it is dangerous. You could get hurt." I take his reason and sit on it. I walk to the tree line and examine the trees. I find one with a low branch and find a foothold in the bark. I pull myself up, straining. I'm not the fittest when it comes to chin ups. I use my feet on the trunk and make it on top of the branch. I sit against the trunk behind me and watch Steve.

Steve goes to the start of the course and stretches. Then he gets into position, ready to start. I watch him move throughout the course, fast. He makes it look so easy. 'But if it is easy for him, it'll be hard for me.' I concentrate on how to do the course, because I'll be doing it eventually. He gets to the end and I get only the first part down. He stretches again.

"Heather?" He asks. I look down at him.

"Up here!" I say. He looks at my tree and I wave. He waves back.

"How'd you get up there?"

"It's easy. I grabbed that branch," I point below me, "and I climbed up. Although my arms are sore now."

He sighs as he looks at his shoes briefly. Then he looks up and says, "You and me both."

"Are you going for a run now? Or are we going back?" I see him look behind him at a path that goes into the trees.

"I think I'll run for a little. Stay around here until I get back."

"Yes sir," I say.

"And remember-"

"Don't touch the obstacle course," I finish with him.

"Got it." He nods and takes off into the trees. I sit in my tree for a little, then look for a way down. I try going back the way I came up, but it doesn't look safe. I look at the ground. It's about.. eight feet down, I think. Maybe ten. 'I am not jumping.'

I look at the other trees and don't see an escape route. So I'm up there until he gets back. "You're still up there?" He asks. His shirt collar is darker than before he left.

"I'm.. I'm stuck," I say. He chuckles a little.

"Just jump."

"Excuse me?" I say. Did he just tell me to _jump_?

"Yeah, it's not that far."

"For you maybe," I say looking down.

"It isn't that far," he repeats, "Go feet first and bend your knees when you touch the ground. Then roll in front of you to spread out the impact."

"You make it sound easy."

"You do need practice, but that's a good height to start." I stand up on my branch, thankful it can hold me. I look again at the drop.

'If I'm going to go through with this, I need to be able to jump like he says,' I tell myself, 'Listen to the Captain, Heather. He knows what he's talking about.' I step off. I feel my feet touch the ground, so I bend my knees. My roll is clumsy, but it's better than breaking my legs. I sit on the grass, rubbing my calf.

"See? Not that hard."

"It hurt."

"After practice, it won't. And, you'll be able to keep running." I nod and accept the hand he offers. I stand up, wincing a tiny bit. "Let's walk back."

"Yeah, good idea." I take a few tentative steps and then walk normally the rest of the way.

"So.. how are you holding up?" He asks, sounding like he's defusing a bomb.

"Uhh.." I say. I feel some tears at the corner of my eyes and then shake my head. 'NO! Don't do that. Not now. You need to remember that they wouldn't want that. It won't help.'

"I'm sorry, forget I asked," Steve says, putting an arm around my shoulders. I nod, a few tears making it past my mental wall. We walk back in silence.

* * *

I open the fridge and look through it. I can't get how Heather acted out of my head. Yesterday, she was bawling her eyes out. Now, she seems in control, for the most part. I don't understand it. When I asked her about her family, she couldn't say what she was feeling, but she didn't shut down.

'Maybe she's getting better,' I tell myself, 'If she's coping, then it isn't something to be worried about.' I smile and close the fridge, taking out an apple.

* * *

I look through the clothes that I brought from home. Home.. 'NO! Stop.' I take a couple deep breaths and keep going. I need to focus.

I find a t-shirt and the only bottoms I can find are jeans. I test one of them. 'They'll have to do.' I stand up and put them over the chair for my desk and then get into bed. I don't have my phone, or an alarm clock, so I go to sleep, hoping I wake up early.

* * *

I wake up and for a moment, realize where I am, why I'm here, and what happened. I lay there, dampening my pillow. Then I acquire my short term memory again and dry my eyes. I'm not helping anyone by just sitting here. I get up and change into what I picked out yesterday. I walk down the stairs and get a quick breakfast of cereal. I check the time; 8:07am.

'I need to work on that.' I walk out the door after writing Cap a note and sticking it to the fridge. I break into a jog and climb the trail to the pond. Then I stretch my sore muscles. I look around. 'How to start...'

* * *

I walk down the trail after my morning workout. The Ranch is quiet. I walk into the A-house and get a glass of water. There's a note for me on the fridge.

_Hey Cap! Out running. Be back at lunch. And yes, I have the button-thing with me. ~Heather._

* * *

**Little spurts of POV's at the end.**

**What to say, what to say.. oh yeah.**

**NO LONGER A SUPER SAD PART THAT LEAVE NEW LAKES IN MINNESOTA (we have enough already, what's the count, 15,000? The license plates are wrong)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Sorry it's taken a while. Writer's block gets the best of us. But, here it is.**

**Now, I don't know anything about army regulation obstacle courses or science-y experiments. So.. those parts may not be accurate.**

* * *

I look at the fridge. There is a note there, once again. 'Gone out to the forest, I'll be back by lunch. Don't worry, I have my button-thing. -Heather' I sigh and make a small check in the bottom. That tells her I've seen it. She's been doing this for four days now. She gets up before I get back and I find a note when I do.

I'd use the tracker to find her, but it only pinpoints the location if she uses it. I get a cup of orange juice and sit at the counter. What could Heather be doing out in the woods. It's not like there is anything to do.

I groan, setting the cup on the counter. She does what she does. If it is helping her by having alone time in the woods every morning, I can cope with that. I walk over to the stairs and find the bathroom empty. After my workout at the course, I need a shower.

* * *

I'm standing on the tree limb again. I can do this . I look down at the ground . It is only five feet below me. 'Just, lean into it, and roll on to the ground,' I tell myself. I jump off and roll. My landing is getting a little better, but I'm getting dizzy with all the times I've done it.

I run here, getting my timing faster and with less trip ups. Then I stretch and do as many sit ups as I can. I rest my muscles and when I can breathe a little better, I do as many pushups as I can. That leaves me winded. I leave my feet in the water to cool off, then I do other things , like practicing a land from a tree branch.

It's been a long four days, honestly, I thought it would go better. The first few, I didn't know where to begin. I start with what I know, and then I'll find what I need later. I've watched Steve on the obstacle course a few times, and think I have a good portion of it memorized. I've always loved how my brain works. It's learned to remember stuff I see, so I can do better, despite my dyslexia.

Could the serum solve that? I've always wondered. The training I'm putting myself through is hard, yes. But when it all comes down to it , my family is what matters to me. I want to save them. And that means getting the serum. I heard Steve say that I was eligible. At least he thinks I am. And even if it turns out that I am not, I still am going to save my family. That means training to be a hero, a soldier to save them.

* * *

"Hi Steve," Heather says as she walks through the door. She's back.

"Hey. Where did you go off to,?" I ask. She sits down.

"No where in particular. Are you going to the obstacle course?"

"Yeah.. I was thinking about it. Are you going to join me?"

"Sure." We walk outside and Heather practically runs to the bridge. I get into position and go through the course again. I'm glad that Tony had it built. It reminds me of home, in the 40's. And how I couldn't do it before the serum. I've come a long away. I finish and Heather is in the tree again.

"Are you going to jump?" I ask. She nods and stands up. Her roll is better than before. "Nice. You aren't, practicing, are you?"

"What makes you say that? That roll was sloppy."

I nod and we walk to the bridge, but I pause. "Heather, are you alright?"

"Yes, Steve. Why do you ask?"

"Because, well, with your family-" I look for a reaction, "-missing, and Jarvis not sure where they are yet, I don't know if-"

"Steve," she interrupts. There are a few tears in the corner of her eyes, but other than that, she's calm. And.. smiling a little. "I'm alright. Really. I know my family is missing. We just need to find them and bring them home. I'm hungry, I'll be at the house." Heather starts down the trail, but I take a moment to reflect on her words.

'Did she say, we?'

* * *

I look at the structure in front of me. It's large. I'll have to take it in bits and pieces. I had decided that I'm going to attempt a piece of the course today. Just an easy part. I choose the third one from the beginning. Going in the space between it and the second one, I look at it. 'Easy enough. Just go slow, you aren't in a rush on your first time.' I put my foot on the first foothold and reach up with both arms. I climb the rock outcroppings. I get up about eight feet and sit at the top. I look over the other side. I don't see a handle to attach to the cable running down. 'Drat. Forgot to bring it up.' I look back down. 'Eight feet? I.. guess I can do that.' I stand up and look down.

I step off after closing my eyes and feel the wind. Then my feet hit the ground. I roll a little sloppily and clutch my knee. "Ow ow ow.." I rub it and stand up. That was stupid. WHy did I do that. Am I going to quit now? No. Why? Because I am not going to back off because of a scrapped knee if getting through all of this saves my family.

I walk back to the bridge and shake my leg out. 'Run it off Heather, run it off.' I start in a slow jog and have to stop midway down. But I keep going and don't stop until I'm in the A-house living room. My leg still hurts, but I get an ice pack and go up to my room. I sit on my bed and take out my book. Before flipping it to my last page, I look at the picture next to my bed.

"I'll get there. I'll save them. Don't worry," I tell the picture of Kate and me when we were younger. 'I'll save them.'

* * *

I went to the obstacle course for the next week, whenever Steve hadn't gone there. I work on the next parts, one at a time. I use the rope climb, the rock climb and zip line, the tire run, the barbed wire and mud. There's a straight climb that I have to jump at. That one I can't do. Each of the obstacles, I struggle.

I push dirt around mostly. But I take my time, so it doesn't faze me. I start to feel extra tired, proving I'm pushing my limit. I come back sweaty and dirty, so I try to come back when Steve if out. I don't know where he goes, but as long as he doesn't see me covered in mud, I'm fine with it.

* * *

I rub my inner elbow as the needle comes out. "Got enough?" I ask. Tony huffs from his corner, but Banner doesn't say anything like it.

"I think so. Do you feel dizzy, light headed, nauseous?" Dr. Banner asks.

"Not really. I'll tell you in a minute." I shake my head and watch him use the red liquid and a microscope. He looks into it and writes some things down. Then he looks at the computer, which magnetized the cells, I think.

"Hmm," the doctor says. He scribbles more down.

"I can't make head or tails of that," I admit, looking at the seemingly squirming colors.

"It's your blood. Jarvis-" Bruce starts talking about a process for Jarvis to do, but I don't catch a word of it that I understand. But on the screen, the colors get bigger and then there is red, and blue.

"That's the serum," I point out. Banner nods.

"I can see it, but I can't separate it. I'll work on this whenever I can."

"Just beware staying up too late," Tony says under a machine, "Heather will switch your coffee and force you out of the calm state you keep yourself in."

"Stark, Heather cares. If you do all nighters in a row, someone is bound to do something," I defend.

"Yeah, well, tell her my well being does not have to concern her. I know what I'm doing."

"..Do you even care about her?" Tony doesn't answer. "Because you don't know her. I barely know her and I've been around her the most. I know this much though; She's a good person. She is selfless. She's-"

"Yeah and she falls to pieces whenever you mention home, past, or normal life in general."

"Everyone has ways to cope with loss, Stark." Tony pauses and rolls out. He stands up and walks over to me.

"She has to go. Jarvis."

"Yes sir."

"Speed up your algorithm. The moment her family is rescued, send Heather home."

"Of course sir."

"I'm going to go check on Heather," I say, walking to the exit.

"If she's crying her butt off, don't come to me." I stomp up the stairs. But then think of something. I walk back down.

"You know.. I remember someone saying what really happened at the car crash." I'm referring to the Stark accident that took both Howard and his wife. Tony knows this and stares at me with fury. "They will kill her parents too. Her siblings are there. And no doubt they'll be tortured. Should a child have to go through that alone?" I don't wait for his answer and walk back up the stairs.

* * *

**Ooh! You got burned Tony.**

**EE! I'm happy because the next chapter I already have written down. Now I have to type it.. But! That means it will either be up today or definitely tomorrow.**

**Review for at least one of these questions. Please put which question it was...**

**What do you think Steve was thinking before he talked to Heather on the bridge?  
****What do you think will happen next chapter?  
What is Stark thinking after that last comment?  
Why didn't Heather start bawling at the mention of her family on the bridge?**


	33. Chapter 32

**Well, this one was easy. I'm updating again today.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I'm out on my daily run. At the end of the trail I picked, which is only several miles long, I'm barely making breaking a sweat. But I stop before going down another path. The trails I use wind around back to the obstacle course.

I sit down and stretch a moment, admiring the structure. I remember the times I had climbed one like it in my training. I would get my foot caught on the rope climb and fall upside down. "_Rogers! Get down from there!"_ At the barbed wire, some of the other trainees had knocked down one of the stakes, pinning me. "_Get that rifle out of the mud!"_ And the runs.. I look back at the trail I went through. 'I never would have made it on these ones.'

I chuckle at the nostalgia worming its way to my brain. Everything was so.. simple, back then. So black and white. Good guys were Allies, bad guys were either Nazi or Hydra. Good guys stop the bad guys. Good guys win.

But now everything is gray. There are lies, deceit, and secrets. Sometimes I wish I didn't survive the ice, so I wouldn't know what the world had become in my absence. It's sometimes too much.

I look at the obstacle course. Just sitting here makes me feel like nothing has changed. At any moment, a squad of soldiers could come jogging in, chanting what their commanding officer belts out to keep time. Then I notice something off; a jacket. Heather's jacket.

I see a water bottle next to it. 'Heather?' I stand up and scan the area. My eyes stop at the barbed wire part of the course. I jog over and see her figure scrambling in the mud. She has lots of room for improvement. She gets out at the exit and stops for a second. She isn't covered in mud since it has been really dry, but she has a coating of dirt on her.

"Heather? What are you doing here?" She looks up, taking in oxygen rapidly. I had startled her.

"Hi -pant- Steve." She grabs a zip handle for the next obstacle. "I uh, jogged here."

"I told you that you aren't supposed to go on the course." She pauses in the middle of the rock climb, almost losing her grip. "It's too dangerous."

"I can do it.." She strains.

"You could get hurt," I stress. She waits until she gets to the top.

"I've been coming here for a week -pant, pant- or so. I'm okay." She climbs attaches the handle to the rope and zips down the steep rope.. The next part is the rope web. I hated that part.

"This part is dangerous. Don't do it." She ignores me and starts up, going slow. "Heather!" I can't pull her off because that will definitely get her hurt. Her hand touches the bar at the top and she sits next to it.

"The whole thing is dangerous, so you say," she tells me.

"Aren't you supposed to get moving?" I ask, _really_ wanting her to get down.

She shrugs, "I'm not timing myself." She swings one of her legs over the other side. But one leg is stuck. "Oh.. wait." She tugs at it.

"Heather wait a moment. Just let me get up-"

She screams as she loses her balance and falls to her right, down the other side. Her foot is caught in the rope and I hear something snap. She screams again.

"I'm coming up Heather, just hold on!" I reach her in no time. She's holding the top bar with one hand. 'If she wasn't, she'd fall farther and her leg would have snapped completely.' I lean over the edge and grab her other hand. I lift her up, relieving the weight on her leg. "Heather?"

"..Can't-ow.." Heather mutters to herself. I slide her leg out of the rope, causing her to gasp and whimper. Going slow so nothing snags, I climb down the rope with her arms around my neck. At the bottom, I set her on the ground. She's laying on her back, clutching her left leg.

"Heather.."

"Can't.. move, my leg... Can't move my leg.." she continues.

* * *

"Bruce, it's Steve," Steve says into his cellphone. I have my eyes closed due to the pain, lying in the grass. I let out a whimper and feel tears fall down. I don't hear much of the conversation, but I get a little. "Heather got hurt.. course.. I know.. I did.. uhh, broken, I think.. okay.. thanks." He closes the phone with a snap and kneels next to me. My leg really _really_ hurts.

"Steve..?" I ask. I open my eyes and my bottom jaw starts trembling. "It hurts.." is all I can say.

"I know, I know.. Dr. Banner will get the infirmary ready for when we arrive. I need to carry you back, okay? It may hurt a little." I nod quickly.

* * *

I lift her up, keeping one arm firmly under her injured knee and the other behind her back. She cringes as it bends when I stand up. She leans her head on my shoulder. I slowly start to walk back. "How does it feel?" I dare to ask.

"Uh.." she shakily starts, "it, feels.. b-brok-en." She wipes some tears away. "I'm sorry," she says, "You told me it was.. dangerous. But I didn't listen. I should have.. instead of.." She stops there.

"Now you know better," I say. She nods.

"I felt like I could do more. They- it was calling me to."

"Heather-" she looks up at me, "-you have to promise to _never_ do that course again without permission and someone watching you. If I wasn't there, you'd still be on that obstacle." She nods, cringing at the thought.

"I won't, I promise I won't," she says, meaning it. "Do you ever do it? Alone?"

"Yes, but, I have the serum. And I've been trained."

She pauses before answering, "..Didn't you tell my parents that I was eligible for the serum?" I forgot she heard that conversation.

"...I said it was a possibility," I correct. She leaves it at that.

* * *

Steve opens a door with his free shoulder and walks down to the infirmary. I'm set on the examining table. I'm still crying, it still hurts. "Ms. Heather?" Dr. Banner asks. His voice is in a fog, but I can understand him. "I'm going to pull back the fabric to get a closer leg, okay?" I nod.

My jeans peel away. There isn't anything sticky on them, so I'm not bleeding. I groan. Thinking hurts. I let Dr. Banner look at it. He pokes at spots and asks me to tell him what hurts.

Then he says, "I'm going to set the bones back."

"Wait! Is it going to hurt?" I ask. I open my eyes and look at him. He nods. I feel my face turn pale and I put my head down. "Get it over with," I say between my teeth.

"Take a few deep breaths, Heather. You need to calm down," Steve says.

"I can't it hurts!" I yell. I keep telling myself the same thing over and over again. 'Stupid. Stupid. was so stupid of me.'

"Try.." he says right by my ear. I intake a large amount of oxygen and release it. It do it again. "Better." His presence moves away, but he takes my hand.

I take a breath and say, "Okay."

I feel a jolt and hear a pop. I scream my head off. THAT _HURT_! "Heather! Heather, it's over. That's it. Nothing else that he has to do will hurt." I nod. Banner brings over a machine to take an x-ray. Then he puts my leg in a cast. I lay there for a little as the adults talk in the corner.

I start crying all over again. 'I should have just asked Steve instead of trying on my own. He would have understood. I jumped too far and now I can't help! I won't be able to do anything when it comes time to save them!' I cover my face with my hands and let loose all my tears.

"Heather? Do you want me to carry you to your room?" Steve asks. I nod and he picks me up. I just hang loosely as he mounts to flights of stairs and lays me on my bed. I stay on my back and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**I know I know, we just got out of a sad time. But Heather's life is very bruised. But she comes out very strong! Trust me!**

**No flames! None!**

**Review please!**


	34. Chapter 33

**This is a shortsie chappie. But I am having a brain fart today.**

* * *

When I woke up, there were crutches next to my bed. I sit up slowly, wincing at the broken feeling in my leg. I lean against the headboard and sigh. This is what I get for not watching my limit, or even thinking. "Hey Jarvis?" I ask.

"Yes Ms. Morse?"

"Can you find Steve? I need to talk to him."

"Right away... He will be at your destination in two minutes."

"Thank you." I look around and see my guitar out of my reach. I know what song I'd sing if it was.

"Heather?" Steve asks, letting himself in. I nod. "What do you want to talk about?"

I take a deep breath as he sits on the side of the bed. "Why I was up there in the first place..?"

"I'm glad. It's been bothering me why you wouldn't listen to me even when you know that I am more experienced with this kind of stuff," he says, changing his tone to one of a disappointed adult.

"I know."

"Why.. why have you been doing that on your own? You don't have other injuries that you've been hiding do you?"

"No. I don't. It's just.." I take a shaky breath. I didn't cry the past few weeks, besides the injury, so I won't. Cry. Now. "I couldn't just wait. I couldn't wait for someone to save them. I have to be the one to do it."

"Heather, think about this-"

"I have had plenty of time to think!" I interrupt. "This is my responsibility. It's my fault they are there."

"Heather, no it isn't. If you stayed, then they would have had you too. And that is worse."

"I know. I couldn't do anything."

"Exactly," he stands up to leave.

"But you could've," I say, making him stop. He turns back around. "Like I said before-"

"It is not, your fault," he tells me. He sits down again. "You have nothing to prove."

"Like you did?" I ask, "Steve, people treat me like I'm fragile. Like I'm something that will dissolve if shaken too much. My parents treated me like that, and now you are too." I cross my arms. "If I can save them, whether it means training until I can't feel my toes each day, then it will be worth it."

"You aren't doing anything until that leg heals."

"And then?" I ask.

"And then.. I will consider letting you join me, for basic things," he adds.

"It's a start," I say.

"Will you be too bored in here?"

"No.. I think Jarvis can entertain me."

"I shall do my best, miss," the computerized butler comments.

"Jarvis, what did Dr. Banner say about Heather recovery?"

"She should be back on her feet in one point five months to two months," Jarvis answers. Steve nods at this, pleased that I won't be walking without my crutches anytime soon. "I believe snow will be upon us by then."

"Well, it would be in the middle of December, Jarvis," I say, teasing. "Wait, mid December?"

"Yes, about.. December 15, I believe." I lean back on my pillows and smile like an idiot.

Steve clears his throat, "Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"..Why is the search taking so long?"

My smile disappears slightly.

"Well sir, there are lots of places they could be. All over the world. Mr. Stark is getting sentinels up to help look, but there is only so much we can search at a time with the outdated satellites and a few sentinels."

"You're doing your best Jarvis," I say quickly.

"..I'll leave you to yourself," Steve says, starting to close the door.

"Wait!" He looks back at me. "Can you get my guitar?" He smiles and grabs it for me. "Thank you." Then he leaves.

"I will be here for any of your needs, Ms. Morse."

"Thank you Jarvis. Do you have a recording setting?"

"I believe I do." He is silent for a moment. "All ready."

I strum for a moment. "Start recording." I hear a beep and I take a breath. The song I chose is for piano, but I learned to play it on the guitar. "Dreams they come, plans they change. Yeah we're gonna break, yeah we're break," I sing, "Things we face make us who we are, baby you're a star, shining in the dark. Let's go back to the summer, summer when we dreamed in love let's go back again, let's go back again, yeah back again my~ friend.. to the summer when.."

I just play for a little, going through the whole song again. Then when I finish, I let the last note ring. "Shall I stop the recording?"

"Yes, thank you Jarvis."

"A pleasure miss. I may be a computer, but your voice is amazing."

"It isn't perfect," I say.

"I believe Captain Rogers would say, 'It is you.'" I smile, knowing he is right. "Now, what is so special about December 15, if I may ask?"

I lay back, looking up at the ceiling. "It's my sixteenth birthday, Jarvis."

* * *

**I noticed back before that I put "(date)" where it was _supposed_ to be Heather's birthday. So, I filled that in and it is December 15. Don't forget to celebrate!**

**I almost forgot that I used that song already. But now.. she has it recorded.**

**Comments? Critiques? Curious Questions?**


	35. Chapter 34

**It has been forever, but, one of my stories is almost done (DfF) so I can focus on this more afterwards.**

* * *

Heather is on the couch when I walk down the stairs. The night before was busy. I had the sentinel programmed further, but I still need a few more components done-

I grab my head and groan. 'I need coffee.' Heather turns to look at me while I cross the room.

"Good morning," she says. I grunt in return. "Is Steve up?"

"Wouldn't you know that?"

She shrugs, "I thought you'd know. I didn't check his room."

"Neither did I." I start up the coffee machine. I turn to see her walking in with her crutches. "How'd you get down here?"

"Dr. Banner helped me. Although, I didn't need it."

"Oh ho, look who's getting better at the crutches," I smirk at her small scowl.

"I will not let you ruin my day." She sits on a stool. "And besides, I won't need these in a few days. Dr. Banner just needs to clear me and I'm free to go."

"You're forgetting the few weeks Capsicle will have you stuck in the house afterwards just in case you don't hurt yourself again."

"He won't. He promised to train me. ..Or at least show me some workouts I can do." I look at her.

"Why were you up on the obstacle course anyway?" I ask.

"..I needed to be able to do it."

"No you didn't."

"You don't know me Stark. I did."

"Okay then, why?"

Heather hesitates and looks at me. There's a look. A glint in her eye. She's a teenager, a girl from a normal family. But she has that strange glint. There's only one other person that has that. "It is my mistake. I have to right it. I have to be there."

"You're just a kid, Heather." I turn around.

"Maybe so.. but I'm stronger than I look." She gets up and walks out the door to sit on the porch. I look out one of the kitchen windows. I don't know much about her, but whatever can reduce anyone to those fits she had, had to have been bad. And her resolve to do something impossible for her, after whatever it was, would be anything but sturdy.

'To be in a child,' I shake my head in disbelief, 'I don't want to know what it was..' I grab my coffee and pass her on the way to the lab. Bruce is probably waiting.

* * *

I'm sitting on the stairs. The clock says it is 2:14. At 2:15, Dr. Banner will walk in in time for my check up. My last one with crutches. I'm shaking with excitement. Finally I can walk around without those blasted things. They're a hindrance.

I see his form in the window and the door opens. "I see you're ready," he comments. I nod, more ready than ever.

He motions for me to stand up. I do and position the crutches below me. I maneuver to the stairs leading down. He walks ahead of me and I trapeze to the infirmary below.

"Please sit down." I walk to the examination table and hop up. He comes over and tests the reflexes of my leg. When he is finished, I watch him write some things down. Then he nods and turns back to me.

"Well? Am I good Dr. Banner?"

"..Yes, Heather." I position to hop from the table. "But I advise you take it easy. No running. If it starts to ache or hurt, sit down." I nod and get down slowly. I walk around the room, so I can get used to the pressure. Then I walk up the stairs.

I find my knit hat and gloves someone bought me when at the store. My coat, which isn't my size exactly, is hanging by the door. I pull on my new boots and test them out. After donning everything, I step outside.

The snow glistens in the sunlight. The rooftops are covered in the whiteness and look like perfect blankets of sugar. I breathe the crisp winter air and walk down the steps. I listen to the crunch under my boots and sigh. It's good to be out.

It all reminds me of the farm. I would stay the whole summer, yes, but the whole family went for holidays. Christmas was one of them. I walk over to the woods and go only so deep. I find an untouched mound of snow and lay back into it. I close my eyes and remember one year when the family went to visit.

_Everybody is here; Mom, Dad, Leslie, Andrew, Grandma, Grandpa. Me. The other relatives and distant family hasn't come yet. But they'll be here in a few days._

_I got out of the house the moment I could and sprinted through the snow to the tree line. Finding the biggest and fluffiest looking snow pile, I turn mid run and fall back into it. A puff of whiteness rises around me and settles._

_I gaze up at the still dark sky. The lights are on in the farmhouse, and soon Grandpa will be calling out for me to help him with the horses. But until then, I'm going to lay here and feel the crisp air enter my lungs and burn in only the way it does in the country._

I look up at the snow covered trees and sigh in content. Those were the days. I was carefree and didn't have to worry about stupid Hydra and all the messed up stuff in life. At the farm, the world was just as it should be.

I test a theory growing in my head. I breathe in a deep inhale. The frigid air hits my lungs and I smile as that familiar burn grows. It isn't anything important, but it is to me. It is the clean, fresh, untampered air that reminds me of home.

So many things go through my mind. Now that I'm not on my crutches, I can start on those workouts Steve had mentioned. Also, it's my birthday in a couple days. Jarvis still can't find my family, so he says. But I think I'm not being told everything.

'It is my family, and they have to be hiding something. After months, they can't still be searching for where they are located. My family.' My gaze hardens like the snow beneath my form. 'Why do they keep secrets from me?' A warm stream forms down my cheek, freezing against my skin after a moment of bliss. I take another deep breath and then stand up. The snow has a life sized indent in it's seat.

* * *

**So.. I'm going to say this a lot. But I'm not a fan of this chapter. It could definitely use some work.**

**But guess what comes up next?**

**And the answer is..**


	36. Chapter 35

**Her Birthday!**

**I do not own this movie. If you have not seen the most recent 'Cinderella', then watch it first. There are spoilers.**

* * *

I crack open an eye and look around. The light from my window is pure white, blinding to one who's just waking up. The room is the same, but there is a certain shine to it.

I burst from the bed. The door seems to open on its own. "Heather, slow-" I don't hear the rest of Steve's caution. I bound down the stairs, sprint to the front door, and fall back first into the snow. "Heather, you'll catch cold."

"Nothing could happen to me today," I tell him.

"You aren't invincible."

A silly childish grin spreads across my face, "I am today." I look up at him, still grinning. He looks confused. I giggle at his expression and then fall back into the snow, sighing. "Today, Captain Steve Rogers.." I stand up and brush most of the snow off my back. I look at him, still sporting the grin. "Is my birthday."

He crosses his arms loosely and leans against a wooden post holding the roof over the porch. "Really?" He asks. I nod. "Well happy birthday, Heather. How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I walk back inside and go to the kitchen. "Jarvis, may I have a mug of cocoa?"

"Certainly, miss. And happy birthday." I sit down and my chin rests on my arms.

The door opens and someone walks in behind me. "Ugh, stop the silly face," Stark comments.

"Sorry if today is happy for me, Stark," I retort. I get up when the microwave dings. I take out the steamy cocoa and inhale the delicious fumes coming out of it. "Perfect." I sit at the couch with the cocoa in my lap and turn on the tv. I look through the movies.

"What are you looking for?" Stark asks.

"Do you care?"

"Actually, nope."

I chuckle, replying with, "Cinderella."

"Hm, one that Capsicle hasn't seen yet." Stark leaves and Steve sits down next to me. He hands me a plaid blanket. I take it and move my cocoa to the side table briefly as I position it around me. Then I find the recent Cinderella movie.

"Is it good?" I shrug and press the start button.

"We're about to find out. But I didn't like the first Disney Cinderella. She was too flat, no change or details about her." As it plays at the beginning, I notice that Steve is looking at one of the characters closely. But he seems to tell himself differently and sit back.

_=Un papion=_ Ella's father says. I echo it with Ella then turn to Steve.

"What does that mean?"

"It's French. It means 'butterfly.'" I look at the paper butterfly between the characters.

"..Oh." Then there are more French words, but I don't ask.

_=I have to tell you a secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. Have courage and be kind.=_ I peak at Steve. He has a few tears next to his eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder. When he looks at me, I give him a sympathetic look. The history books tell us about his mother, so I understand as much as I can. He nods, grateful. Then we turn back.

_=Yes Stepmother=_

_=Oh you needn't call me that. Madam will do=_ We both tense up.

"She's cruel," Steve comments.

"She's the stepmother," I say, like it solves everything. He looks at me. "The stepmother in every Cinderella movie is evil." I turn back to the tv, "It's a key element in the story. Her and her daughters." We go throughout her life as a servant, and then I get excited at the mention of the prince.

"What?"

"This is my favorite part," I whisper squeal.

"You haven't even seen it yet."

"But I've seen the trailer." My eyes are glued to the screen.

"If you haven't-"

"Sh!" I sternly warn. He stops talking.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you alright?=_

_I'm all right but you've nearly frightened the life out of him=_

_Who?=_

_The stag. What has ever done to you to make you chase him about=_

_=I must confess I've never met him before. Is he a friend of yours?=_ I smile at their banter back and forth. But then Cinderella says something surprising to the prince.

_But we were hunting, you see. It's what's done.=_

_Just because it's what's done, doesn't mean it's what should be done=_

_Right again…= _I giggle at how he doesn't want her to know who he is. Steve smiles along with me. _=I hope to see you again, miss=_

_And I you_

"So that is your favorite part because..?"

"Cinderella shows she isn't just some damsel waiting to be rescued," I answer. We continue to watch. Steve has a growing distaste for the stepmother and her daughters. And I mimic that, along with a growing fondness for the captain. I even look at Steve when he's mentioned and wiggle my brows playfully. But he just waves it off.

"Not the same type of captain."

"A captain of the military?" I counter. He stops talking. We make it to the ball scene, and I 'm on the edge of my seat.

"Whoa.." I say as the ballroom comes into view. All the beautiful dresses and the first dance with Cinderella and Kit. It's amazing.

"Do you like dancing?"

"Only if I ever get to go to one of those," I say wistfully, "Dances now are boring, and not my style." He hums in agreement. I start to sway to the music and almost get up and attempt to dance. But I don't know what they are doing, so I don't. I just watch and imagine myself there.

Funny, I don't usually picture myself in a beautiful ballgown dancing the night away with my prince. It just.. isn't my dream. But I allow myself to on my birthday. 'Have courage and be kind,' I love that saying.

The magical mood goes away in the pursuit of the mysterious 'princess.' I love Cinderella because she isn't an actual princess, yet the prince doesn't care, because he loves her. I wouldn't trust that kind of love in the real world, but movies are okay.

Then he finds her, and then there is the ending scene on the balcony.

_=My queen=_

_=My Kit=_

I leave the credits on as I get up with my empty mug. The music plays on. I put the dish in the sink and start humming the song played all throughout the movie. "That dress was beautiful."

"Mmhm," Steve agrees.

"The prince was handsome," I add, "And the movie as a whole.. much better than the first. They never meet before the ball in the first one." I sigh. "It makes more sense now."

"Well, what else are you going to do for your birthday?" Steve asks. I tilt my head to the side and think.

* * *

**Her ****birthday is not done yet. She still has at least one other thing to do. And, there may be a present. *hint hint, wink wink***


	37. Chapter 36

**Before I go off to school after the 2-hour delay, here's the rest of Heather's birthday.**

* * *

"Ernn..." Heather strains. She's on the floor of the Barn, doing push ups. I'm starting her off slow, doing the very basics.

"Ten," I count. She goes down and strains again to lift her body so her arms are straight. "Eleven." There's one more set of up and down, "Twelve." and she quits, crashing to the floor.

"That's it.." she wheezes. I squat next to her.

"You did better than I did," I comment, hoping to cheer her up.

"I'll get better," she replies. I hold out a hand and she takes it. We haul her up. Heather groans. "What's next?"

"Stretches." She sighs. I know what she's thinking. 'We stretched before she did her sit ups and now we are stretching again?' But Heather doesn't complain. She sits back down and goes through the routine again. "Next?" She asks.

"You really want to keep going?" I ask. She nods.

"I may be sore, but I'm not tired."

"Well we aren't going for a run, so we are done here." She stares at me. "What? You thought you would go straight to the big stuff?"

"I was hoping to use that," she says, pointing to the punching bag.

"Let me see," I say, motioning for her to show me her hands. They aren't delicate, but I know she'll be nursing a few split knuckles. But she may not stop there. "Not today. You don't want a broken hand on your birthday."

"If it gets me closer to my family, it's worth it," Heather says. She takes her hands back and walks away. But I catch her arm in time.

"Those kinds of thoughts are not healthy," I say, plain and simple, "You can strive to get better, but if you keep thinking that getting injured like that while training is okay, I am not going to continue this, hear me?"

Heather stares before sighing, "Okay.." She wrests her arm from my grip and walks to her jacket. I'm left in the barn alone, to my thoughts.

'I thought she was getting better..' I say, 'but instead of dealing with the stress of her family's kidnapping,' I sigh and look at the rafters, "She only replaced it with emotionlessness. She's determined to hurt herself, in hopes that it will make her stronger."

I had agreed to train her, but to a degree. I hope that she'll find this too hard for her and want to stop. So I don't have to change her into a soldier, like I was. Heather is like me.. but I don't want her to _be_ me.

* * *

After I left Steve, I stayed outside in the cold. I kick snow around between the garage and the A-house. I groan, 'Today is my birthday. I'm sixteen. So I need to cheer up.' I look around, trying to find something to do. Then I see a light in the sky. It looks a lot like a rocket, but as it comes closer, I see it is a man-shaped suit. It flies down to the Ranch and lands on the mixed snow and gravel.

It's only a sentinel. Stark has them coming and going for tests or searching for my family. I walk over to it. It is holding a cardboard box. "What is that?" I ask. The sentinel turns to look at me. A speaker screams and I cover my ears.

=Hey, is this thing on? Hello?= Stark's voice says.

"Yeah, I can hear you," I say, rubbing my ears.

=I haven't given him a voice yet,= he remarks, like it explains everything. =Now this,= the sentinel holds up the box. =Is for you=

"..Where'd you get it?" I ask cautiously.

=It was in front of your house= Tony answers.

"Why was a sentinel there?" I ask, "It could have been looking for my family! Why did you-!?"

=Hey, calm down Moody. I put him there in case someone came looking for you. And a delivery guy brought this yesterday= I take the small box. =I made sure it wouldn't blow up= I look at the return address. Then I bust open the box, a smile exploding on my face. =I take you know what it is?=

"I think-" I stop as the small box is right there in my hand. "Can you take this?" I ask, handing the robot the trash. It takes it and I walk back to the house, the box held gently in my hands.

I sit down on the couch and stare at it. It is covered in a deep green velvet, the metallic clasp is silver. I hear the door open behind me, but I don't pay any attention. I open up the box and gasp slowly.

It's my ring. The purity ring I picked out with Mom. We ordered it so it would arrive on my birthday. Or at least around it. It is made of sterling silver and has two blue topaz hearts facing each other, their straight sides touching. Along the band, etched in small print so it would fit, it reads, 'Love' on one side and 'Waits' on the other. I put my hand to my mouth.

I chose the two hearts because Kate and I were supposed to get our rings together. But since she never will, I will carry her heart for her. I take the ring out of the box and slip it on my finger.

"What is that?" Steve asks behind me. I smile gently.

"It's a purity ring. It symbolizes that I am going to wait before-" I look up at him, "Well, before I go too far with anyone."

"Oh. Neat. Can I see?"

"Sure." I hold my hand up to him and he examines it.

"What is the stone?"

"Blue topaz."

Steve tilts his head to the side. "I thought topaz was yellow." I shake my head, amused.

"Well this is blue. The birthstone of December." I take my hand back and sigh. "Kate would have been doting all about them if she was here."

"Them?"

I pause before answering, "_Our_, rings. She was supposed to get one too. Instead," I tap the second heart, "it's here."

"Everything you do, you do in honor of her, don't you?" Steve asks slowly, after thinking.

"..Yes. And now that includes my family."

"But your family isn't dead, Heather."

'They could be,' I catch myself thinking. But I take a deep breath and say instead, "They are missing." I stand up and go to the kitchen.

=Your birthday lunch will be served shortly, miss.= Jarvis tells me.

"Thank you." I turn to Steve. "Thanks for a great sweet sixteen, Steve. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," he answers.

* * *

**There you go! Makes sense why she would want a ring, isn't it?**


	38. Chapter 37

**I'm back! And here is the next chapter. I do not own any companies mentioned.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I had my training gear ordered as soon as I could. Steve figured I shouldn't be using jeans, so he agreed. Banner went to pick it up a few towns over. He arrived back and I opened up the package. It has a light blue training shirt, like Nike or Scheels. The asparagus green tank I picked out is underneath. There is a pair of capris to go with them and long cotton sweatpants, too. I had asked not to get new shoes, since mine are still intact. Instead, I ordered a hat with an adjustable band in the back. And finally, a jacket.

I immediately go up to my room to change. I pick out the pants and don the blue shirt. The jacket is light purple with a white stripe on the back and sleeves. I admire it for a moment before putting it on. I tie my hair back in a ponytail and slide it into the hole in the back of the gray hat. I left my shoes in the barn, so I walk down to the main level again.

Steve turns around and sees me. I walk right over and stand with my back straight and head high. "Ready to go to the barn?" I ask.

"..Just let me get my stuff.." he says slowly. I beam and get my winter gear on. I get to the barn as fast as I allow myself and change out and into my shoes.

* * *

Heather's ready. Her persistence to start and her determination of getting through it is amazing. I change into the clothes I would wear in DC on my runs. 'I've started her on basic workouts, but she doesn't want to stay there. She will want to learn to fight, to protect herself and her family.' I look in the mirror. I need to stop her. To, divert her attention. To show her she can't do this. She's only sixteen. She's too young to be a soldier, too young to understand it.

I enter the barn and she's already stretching. I join her. "So, what first?" She asks.

"I was thinking the bench press," I say. She looks at it by the wall and nods.

"Okay." We walk over and I choose twenty-five pounds for each side. "Twenty-five?"

I don't make eye contact. "Just to get you started." She sits on the bench and positions herself. "Have you ever done this before?"

She chuckles weakly, "No."

I raise an eyebrow, "Then maybe I should take off a few-"

"No I'm good. I can do it." She puts her hands on the bar and uses all her strength to lift it. I stay as her spotter. She lifts it an inch, then two.

"There you go. Slowly," I coach. But she barely gets it a half inch more and it slams back on the holder above her head. She's panting, groaning.

"I'm going to try again."

"Heather, it's too heavy."

"No, I-"

"_Heather_," I say. She looks at me upside down and the look I give her still works.

"Ugh, fine. Not too much." I take off the twenty-five's and replace them with ten's. She tries again, this time much easier, but still difficult. "What did I just lift?"

"Twenty. Ten on each side," I admit.

She scoffs, "That was nothing."

"Not to you." She sits up and I take a place next to her. "Maybe you shouldn't work with the weights. Work on that later."

She seems to be thinking, but then shakes her head. "No, I'll get there. You don't achieve your goal if you give up."

I nod, "Right."

"So I won't give up." Heather gets up and walks to her towel.

I stay in my spot, 'Right.'

* * *

My workouts each week got steadily different. Or.. more difficult. I have to do twice as many push ups one day or run the length of the gravel road to the tree line and back more than once. But the biting cold and my aching arms didn't break me to give in.

Steve waits until I walk back inside. "How was it?" He asks. I take another gasp of non-frigid air.

"Not bad. It uh.." I bend over shivering, "It was cold."

"You did choose to do this in the winter." I shake my head.

"Bad timing, I know. But I've started. No reason to back down now. I can handle the cold."

"You haven't been slipping, have you?" He asks cautiously. I look over at him.

"No," I say, "Don't worry about me. YOu wouldn't tell me to do anything dangerous right?"

"That's correct."

"So I know that whatever I do, I'm safe. Now what's next, time isn't up yet."

"Uh.." He looks around. "Stretch for a moment, I'll choose the weights."

"Awesome." I sit down on the floor and reach for my outstretched foot. "Make it, more than ten each this time, alright?" I ask, straining. I hear weights scrape the bar.

"Ready."

"Same here." I stand up and walk over to the bench press. I'm still sore from the run. He notices.

"Don't sprint when you go running. Jog. It won't strain your muscles and allow them to grow the right way," he advises.

I nod, sitting down. "Okay." Getting into position, I place my hands on the bar. Steve stands as my spotter again and I take a deep breath. "How many this time?"

"I kept it the same."

"Why?"

"Do a couple reps with this and then we'll add five to each side," he offers. I take it and lift up. When my arms are outstretched, I wait a couple seconds before lowering them. Then I go up again. I finish the rep count Steve had set and sit up. "Good. A little shaky-"

"Are you suggesting that I take some off?" I ask.

"I'm saying you should leave it as it is. You need difficulty to get better, but I think we've found your-"

"You said we'd add five, so add five," I say. He hesitates before standing up. He adds five to both sides.

"One rep of five, that's it."

"It's something," I say, laying back down again. I push the bar up, but it's a lot more difficult. I get my hands half way up, then I have to come back down.

"That's alright, try again." I push up, but my hands get more shaky. I only get half way again. "Three more times, you can do it."

"You keep saying I can't," I groan.

"Well you are now. And I know you don't give up." I get half once again, but my hands slip. The bar falls to my chest, but Steve catches it before it makes impact. "That's why you don't push your luck."

"Sorry," I say. He sets it on the rack and I stand up. My arms are sore.

"I think today's workouts are done." I nod and slip off my shoes. I pull on my boots and coat. I trudge back to the A-house and then shed them.

=Hello Ms. Morse. How was your training?=

"Good, Jarvis, I guess." I walk into the kitchen and retrieve the meal he got ready for me. "What about your search for my family?"

=The sentinels and satellites are still searching, Ms. Morse. It is hard to pinpoint the Morses when we are unsure of possible Hydra compound locations= Jarvis explains. I open my door and then shut it behind me.

I've been asking Jarvis about any updates in a few subjects, one being my family. "Can I see?"

=I'm afraid the images are rather boring, and only my computer intellect will be able to decipher it=

"Okay, new research project," I say, sitting on my bed, "show me what you have in your database that has to do with the super soldier serum."

=Just a moment..= he goes silent, then beeps. =Data found. Unfortunately, most of the information is private. But I can show you what is not=

"Thank you." The blue holo screen appears and I shift through the information. It's the history, how Steve got it, and so on. I find an article from the forties written about a Dr. Erskine. It doesn't say anything about the serum, other than it's research was incomplete. "What do they mean by this?" I ask Jarvis.

=I believe they are saying that they were unable to repeat the process= Jarvis answers.

"So, Dr. Erskine didn't write down or tell anyone about part of the serum?" I restate.

=That would be correct= I finish the article and look at a few other things brought up.

"Can you bring up anything from the private files," I ask, going back to the overall folder.

=I cannot. I need Mr. Stark's passwords=

"He has more than one?" I ask.

=Affirmative.=

'Unbelieveable.' I look at what I've already gone through. "Bring up the password entry."

=Ms. Morse-=

"No Jarvis. I need to know. Steve and Stark are keeping something from me."

After a moment, Jarvis answers, =As you wish= A box appears on the screen, blank and ready for a password.

'One of many.' "Jarvis? How many passwords are there?"

=I am not at liberty to say= I groan and then look at the flashing cursor.

* * *

**Heather knows something's up. And Steve has his own reasons.**

**Does anyone seem OOC?**


	39. Chapter 38

**I haven't gotten much up lately. That's what NaNo and writer's block does to you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**It gets interesting.**

* * *

I strap my boots on and step outside. The sun is high and I plan on going on a brief jog in the white powder. I sigh, seeing my breath form in a small cloud. I'm about to walk down and start, but the door opens behind me.

Heather steps out of the house. "Hey Captain Rogers." I stare at her like she grew a third eye. "Chilly.. isn't it?" She says, feeling a little intimidated.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Training," she shrugs.

"Training was this morning."

"..What are you doing?" She says, changing the subject.

"I'm going on a run." I walk down the steps. She follows me.

"Great! I'll come with."

"You won't be able to keep up with me."

"At least let me try!" Heather protests. I look back at her. She's staring at me. For a moment, she becomes a familiar face. Only he has corn colored hair, is skinny as a stick, and has a couple bruises.

I sigh, "Fine." Heather beams.

"Where we going?"

* * *

I trudge through the snow behind Steve. He's going at a good pace, the snow on the trail not hindering him once. Me? "Uh.." I take in another labored, restricted breath, "Cap?"

He stops and looks back at me. "Yeah?"

I pant for a little, bending over to my knees, "Can.. can we.." I cough and look up at him, "Stop?"

Steve sighs deeply, his face being momentarily covered by a plume of white. "Yeah." He sits down at a log and pats the spot next to him, "Come over here."

I gasp for air and say, "Thanks." I sit next to him. "Not the best day.. for running.." We stay silent as I catch my breath. I feel like Steve is trying to decide if he should send me back or not. "I can do it though." He looks at me. "I _can_ do this."

"Heather, don't push yourself too hard."

"What else am I supposed to do? Sit in the house and twiddle my thumbs? I need to do something. My family.." I stop and look at the ground. THe snow between my feet is untouched.

"Don't try to be something you aren't, Heather." I look up at him. He sounds.. sad. "Trust me." I look away and sigh after a couple minutes.

"Okay."

"Do you want to keep going or walk back?"

I look at him. "I just told you I can-" He gives me a look that my parents use on my. It means 'I care about you and want you to be safe.' "..Yeah, I'll walk back."

"I'll come with."

"I can make it on my own, Steve." I start down the trail. He matches my slow speed.

"I think you need the company." I don't resist and just keep walking. I think to my parents. A dozen thoughts go through my mind, but one sticks out after a couple minutes.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?" I pause, wondering how he will react.

"..Did you tell my parents about the serum?"

"What about it?"

"I mean.. the serum and me..?"

Steve stops and grabs my arm. "Heather-"

"Nevermind," I say, trying to break out of his grip.

"No, Heather," he says, not letting go. I look back at him.

"Well, did you?" He sighs and looks around for a way around the answer. "You want to talk, so tell me." He looks at me. I raise my eyebrows, waiting for the answer.

He lets go. I turn around and start jogging down the slope, despite being sore all over.

* * *

The sun is barely up when I open my eyes. Just like other mornings. I stretch and look out across the field. It's a bright white, not a blade of grass in sight. The chill in my room matches its appearance, despite the heating system undoubtedly installed.

I get changed and look at the instrument next to the door. I don't know where Tony found it, maybe I had it stored in my apartment and forgot it. But I'm glad he had. Heather is not stopping in her, quest, to get stronger. She wants to be trained, not just go on routine workouts. She wants to be a soldier. She doesn't know what that is like, so I'll show her.

I open my door. I made sure that Stark and Banner aren't in the house, so I don't start something that could destroy it. I look at Heather's door. Her name is written on the bronze plaque.

'You'd better hate this, Heather.' I open the door and put the bugle to my lips. I play the tune I had engrained into my memory back in the 1940's. She wakes up with a start and looks around. I finish the next round of notes and put it down. She looks at me, her surprise wearing away and the drowsiness kicking in.

"..Steve?"

"Captain Rogers," I correct.

She looks at me like I just told her my hair was on fire and wondering why I'm not freaking out. "What? Cap, what's with the bugle, or the-" she looks out the window and at her clock, "really early morning.." She rubs her face.

"You want to be trained as a soldier. Okay," I say calmly, "I'll train you as a soldier. Early morning wake ups, strict procedure, you do everything I tell you."

"You got it."

"Down the stairs in five." I turn around.

"Five minutes?" She asks.

"Are you questioning an order already?" I ask.

"N-No." She gets up behind me and I walk down the stairs.

* * *

I groan internally. This is torture! I got up before the sun by one of the most annoying instruments in the world. Then I was bustled downstairs and ate this bland oatmeal looking cereal. I don't want to know what was in it. Then Steve.. err, _Captain Rogers_, had me do twice as many pushups as I could do before. Not to mention the _sit ups_. So even before I left the house, I was aching worse than I ever had in gym. The mile twice a year is a cake walk compared to this.

And it didn't stop there. We went on a run and he went all sargent on me if I stopped or slowed down. So I fell into a snow bank when we finished, letting the frozen element coll off my burning muscles. "Taking a break, soldier?" Captain Rogers asks, crossing his arm above me.

He had changed. He must have had a uniform from before the ice, because he is currently wearing it. A whistle is at his belt. His jacket and boots are the only two things that are out of place. I shake my head and stand up. My body tells me, 'No no no no no no,' the whole time. "No sir, Captain Rogers," I say. He walks to the barn and I follow.

We go through more things that I learn to hate. More _pushups_, more _sit ups_. We don't touch the weights, but he drills me, and I take it and bear it. When we are done, he stands in front of me. "Got anything to tell me?" I look at him without turning my head.

"No sir." I don't know what he was thinking I'd ask him. He dismisses me and I get to the shower as soon as I can. When I get out, I check the clock. I've been training past lunch. I walk down and find out that I'm not allowed to have other things other than what Cap allows. Strict diet, go figure.

* * *

**So, opinion time, do you think what Steve is doing, having Heather's training be so hard and torturous (without being dangerous) is a good idea, or do you think he should have taken a different approach to the situation?**


	40. Chapter 39

**Next chapter! And guess what everybody? tmntlover65 is back in town! Well.. by 'town' I mean on here, but you get that.**

**Back to Heather and her.. heh, test/training.**

* * *

I slug up the stairs, wanting so much for my legs to give out and fall asleep at the base of the stairs. But, for some reason, they don't. I make it to the hallway and down said hallway to my room. I pass it and get in the shower. The water hits my sweat encrusted body and I groan.

'I can't, feel, my toes…' I stay there as the grime falls away before even using the soap. I know Captain Rogers doesn't like it that I use more water than a five minute shower, but his exact words were, 'only what is necessary.' Well Cap, after the daily workouts, this is necessary.

The shower ends far too soon and I step out and dry off. Even after my muscles were massaged by the spray, they are still as sore as before. I put on the pj's I leave in the bathroom and trudge, literally, to my room. I open the door and moan at the feeling of my chest hitting the bed. I just lay there, wanting to die.

'No,' I remind myself, 'I don't want to die. I want to live, to help my family. But boy..' I groan again, 'Cap isn't making this easy on me...' I look at the time. It's pretty late. I sit up, groaning the whole time. "Jarvis, bring up the code entry."

=But miss-=

"Just do it," I say, sighing. He buzzes, his version of a sigh.

=As you wish= The blue screen pops up and I look at it. The keyboard is below it. I look at it and become frustrated in my tired-sore-I-want-to-fall-over state of mind. My dyslexia is not being nice. In fact, it feels worse. =Ms. Morse, if I may-=

"No Jarvis, I can do this," I interrupt.

The screen flickers, then shuts off. =I suggest you go to bed=

I stare at the ceiling, because that is usually where his voice originates from. "Bring it back," I order. But the tone I use sounds childish even to me. So I sigh and say, "Fine." I get under the covers and look at the clock again. It sits next to my bed. The alarm is currently off, because Captain Rogers has volunteered to wake me up every morning with that brass instrument of his.

I stare at the clock, then get an idea. I turn on the alarm system and set it to a half an hour before he usually gets me up. Then I fall back onto my pillow and instantly everything falls away from my vision.

* * *

An irritating buzzing pushes through the really weird dream I'm having. It continues to pester me. "Steve.. five more minutes..." Then as it continues, I am awake enough to know that it isn't the bugle that is going off, but the alarm I set the night before. I open my eyes and look at the clock. It is flashing a bright red. I sigh and sit up.

=Good morning Ms. Morse=

I groan slightly. "Don't talk so loud, you might wake up Stev- Captain Rogers."

=I will lower my volume, miss=

"Thank you." I slide out of bed and pick out a training ensemble that isn't sweat-infested. I choose the tank top, jacket, and the pants. I put my hair up and then sit on my bed, a little more awake than a few minutes ago. "Bring up code."

Jarvis must have realized that it is useless to argue, because after a moment of silence, he brings it up, =As you wish=

I stare at it. I know my alphabet, I'm not that stupid. But I couldn't tell you what each looked like it you showed me a paragraph. Let alone a keyboard. I stare at it for a moment before saying allowed. "T-O-N-Y S-T-A-R-K." Jarvis fills it in for me.

=Incorrect= he states. I sigh.

"I-R-O-N-M-A-N," I try.

=Incorrect=

"Can't you just tell me?" I ask.

=That is against my protocols,= Jarvis announces, =Captain Rogers is awake, shall I turn off the-=

"Yes," I say, standing up. I sit on the floor and start stretching. The door opens, the bugle already at his lip. But he doesn't blow a note. He just stares at me. I look up, acting like I'm not tired.

"You're up," he says, surprised. I stand up and salute.

"Yes sir." He returns the gesture so I lower my hand.

"..Let's get going." I follow him down the stairs and we sit at the counter. Once again, oatmeal.. something. I pick up my spoon and start eating. I want to get out there and start as soon as I can. I'll regret it later, but I know I need it. "Let's go."

I take one last bite and shove it down my throat. I stand up and meet him in the open space behind the couches. We both stretch. I'm having more trouble. I strain to reach it, but try to make as little noise as possible.

* * *

Nights repeat themselves. Except this time, I'm even more exhausted. Getting up early takes its toll. I sit on my bed and look at the screen in front of me. "A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S," I guess.

=I don't believe Mr. Stark is that basic, Ms. Morse= Jarvis comments.

"Yeah.." I say, staring at the box, "Try.." I've been sighing a lot lately. And groaning from pain, but that's just my inability to perform basic exercises like a super soldier. This is mental. "The code must be random. Any combination of letters and numbers," I say, steepling my fingers in front of my face. I have settled to laying on my stomach, staring at the screen. "Jarvis?"

=Yes?=

"Can you tell me how many characters are in the code?" I ask.

=..Seven, miss=

"Okay.." I say, "Seven. Now I have something to work with." And, since it isn't a word, I don't have to worry about my dyslexia getting in the way. I look at the keyboard and choose seven keys.

=Incorrect= Jarvis tells me. I frown then look for my notebook. I open to a blank page and write down what I just typed in. Then I try another. =Incorrect= I scribble it down and continue. But as I look back at the two wrong combinations, I notice that the letters I wrote down aren't the same as what I chose.

"Jarvis, open a file."

=Will this be secret?= He asks.

"Yep." He brings up a file.

=What shall it be called?=

"Mmm.. Heather's," I choose. He labelles it. "When I guess, put the code in the document."

=As you wish= I type a new code in =Incorrect.= I try again. =Incorrect.= I take a deep breath, growing frustrated. =Incorrect.=

"I didn't even finish that one!" I exclaim.

=It does not start with..= Jarvis' voice fades away.

I smirk, "Doesn't start with K3?" I ask. He doesn't have to answer, I already know. I write 'K3' on my notebook paper and draw a circle with a line through it on top. "Thank you."

=Will you try again?=

"You can count on it." I continue to get at least fifteen to twenty random codes crossed off the possibility list before my eyelids grow heavy. Then three later, my head joins them. The blue light in front of me shuts off and I stop fighting my drowsiness.

* * *

I get up at the time I usually do. I considered waking earlier so I can still be the one to wake up Heather. Yesterday morning was surprising. She got up on her own and got ready. I don't know how long she'd been up before I walked in. I get dressed, listening to the sound from across the hallway. I walk out and peek into Heather's room.

Her clock is flashing and beeping. But the teen is out cold on her bed. Laying the opposite way than usual. Her feet are on her pillow and her head lays against her arms. She's been taking the training for the past week really hard, without complaint. I'm not surprised that she crashed. In fact, I expected it sooner. I saw the dark circles under her eyes, yet she kept going.

I walk over to her alarm and turn it off. She needs a day off. Soldiers don't usually get days off. In fact, we never do. 'But she, is not, a soldier,' I remind myself sternly. Sammy waddles over to me from his bed in the corner. I pick him up and scratch behind his ears. "What makes that fire inside her?" I ask him. He just pants, looking up at me. "Why doesn't she just stop? She's over her head, even she knows that."

I look down at her. I see just how deep those dark circles are and how sore she is. She softly moans, obviously beyond tired. She's wiped.

"You do know that.. right?" I ask her sleeping form. I set Sammy down and leave her to sleep.

* * *

**Heather is so tired. I felt that this morning. I wrote this yesterday though. But I wasn't drop dead tired due to daily soldier workouts. It was.. pep band and caffeine.**

**If Steve wants her to quit, but it doesn't seem like she is.**

**Question: Do you think Heather knows she's over her head? ..Or did I already answer that earlier?**


	41. Chapter 40

**I know, I know, I updated this story like, an hour ago, but I wanted to get this in.**

**You'll see why.**

* * *

Something wet and rough touches my face. I groan, ignoring it. I just want to sleep. But it touches me again. I brush it away. It returns. I open my eye and look at the golden form in front of me.

_Sammy_ had been licking me. I drag myself to sit up and he crawls into my lap. "Hey buddy.." I whisper, "Sorry I haven't been playing with you lately." He forgives me with another lick. I giggle, holding my ribs. They flare up from the training.

My eyes shoot open wide and I look at the clock. It's almost one, in the afternoon. I've slept all morning. I set Sammy on my bed and dart down the stairs as fast as my muscles allow me to. I find Captain Rogers in the kitchen, making lunch. He sees me in the doorway. "Good morning Heather," he chuckles lightly, "Or should I say afternoon."

I look at the clock and his calm demeanor. "Good afternoon.. sir."

"Sit down, I'll get you something."

"With all due respect-" He looks at me, waiting to hear the rest, "I can do it myself."

He looks at me with a knowing face, "Do you want to?"

I wait a pause before shaking my head slowly, "No sir."

"Then.." He motions to a seat at the table. I take it. I watch him make a couple sandwiches. My mind tries to decide whether the past weeks have been a dream. "Here you go." He sets a plate in front of me.

"That.. that isn't what we've had the past-"

"I'm allowing you a break."

"Why?" I ask, looking up, "I don't need it. I can keep going. I'll go upstairs right now and-" He grabs my arm as I start to stand up.

"Sit back down, and eat," he says firmly. I listen and pick up the sandwich. "You slept through your alarm, Heather." He sighs, "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask through my sandwich.

"Set an alarm? Wake up before me? Push yourself past where your limits are?"

"I didn't want to wake up to that bugle," I admit, "It's annoying and puts me in a grumpy mood." I leave the code cracking I've been doing out of the equation.

"Heather, if you want to be trained like a soldier-"

"I have to suck it up?" I ask suddenly, "I have to take it and bare it?"

"I chose that time so you would get enough sleep. I'm not trying to kill you, you are," Steve says.

That stops me in my tracks. "What?"

He wets his lips and carefully says, "You are pushing yourself at a constant pace. If you keep this up you're going to go over the cliff." I stay silent, no longer hungry. "Do you even see what you are doing to yourself? This is better than the incident with the obstacle course, but it is just as deadly. Burning yourself out? Only allowing a few hours of sleep?"

"I don't want to give up," I try.

He sighs slowly, "But in order to do that, you _have_ to pace yourself. I understand not giving up, but trust that I know how far you should run, how fast you need to go."

"So.. why have I been doing so much more than before?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "Cap, _why_?"

"I was trying to show you what it is like," he answers, "I thought if you saw how hard it would be, how different it is than what you thought, then you would-"

"I'd quit," I say. He nods. "You want me to quit? After you _know_ I'd never give up?"

"Heather, it is not your job to help them-"

"Yes it is, and you can't take that from me," I answer, "If this is what it will take, I'll listen. If I shouldn't burn out, I won't. If I have to climb those mountains," I point out the window, "I will. My family means _everything_ to me. So I will _do_ everything to make sure they are alright."

* * *

She finishes her speech and just looks at me. I think about all she's said. I had a feeling that she would say something along those lines, but what I didn't take into account, was how. She said it like the words alone would move the mountains. It's what the sturdiest causes are made of.

'She truly won't give up.' She waits for me to say something.

"Well.." she says.

"I.. will allow you to continue. But-" I say as she starts to celebrate, "Today is still a free day. And if I tell you when another one comes up, you don't go to the barn, or even step outside unless to lay in the snow. Those are my terms."

Heather beams, "Deal." We shake on it. "So.. what were you thinking of doing today?"

"I've been to the barn-" She gives me a look. "I can workout today, you can't."

She huffs, "Fair enough. But seriously, what?"

I think about it. "You have the day to yourself, Heather. Play with Sammy, talk to Jarvis, _sleep_, I don't care."

"But _you_?" She prods. I stand up.

"I'm going to see how Mr. Stark is doing." I leave Heather after saying good day and walk out to the barn. I find both scientists working on their own projects. "Please tell me you have progress on it?" I ask. Tony looks up at me from his machine. Banner is working on the sentinel's programs, but Tony is at a project I am unaware of.

"Almost there," he says, standing up. He checks the computer, one of many. It has a loading bar. The machine next to it is spinning.

"What is that?" I ask, pointing to his latest project.

"A surprise."

"I haven't been a fan of surprises lately," I mention. Banner looks up at me.

"Neither have I, Captain," he comments, "But I have a feeling that you will like this one." I nod, trusting the doctor.

"How's the sentinel Bruce?" Tony asks.

"Well, I have the GPS system back online, but machines aren't really my forte." I walk over to the sentinel as Tony takes his place.

"I thought all the sentinel was out searching for the Morses," I admit.

"It is," Tony says, slipping under the robot, "But this is a new one. I've- we've been fine tuning it to replace its earlier model."

"What will you do with the older model?"

"Update it and send it out."

=Centrifuge is complete= Jarvis announces. We all look at the machine as it slows to a stop. Tony stands up and we walk over to Banner, who is already working at taking out the continents.

It's one vial. One small vial. Banner corks it and then turns to me. "..I think, you should hang on to it." He carefully hands it to me, being extra cautious not to drop it. I hold it up so the light filters through it. Everything on the other side is tinted blue. I swish it and it makes a small whirlpool inside the glass.

The serum. They did it. "This is it?"

"..What do you mean?"

"I mean, it works?" I turn to look at them. Tony is the first to speak.

"I still need to find out what was added to it. That I pulled from your blood, but I don't understand what the light component was, after you were injected."

"I'll tell you if I remember anything," I promise, "But for now," I tap the vial lightly against my hand and give it back to Bruce, "leave it in a place that it is safe. Tony's vault, perhaps." He nods and goes to store it away.

"C-Can I see it?" Tony asks. Bruce looks at me and I nod. Tony takes the vial and scoffs. "The one thing my father did right," he comments. Then he hands it back to Bruce and returns to his surprise.

"Need me for anything?" I ask.

"Yeah.. hand me the wrench," Tony asks without looking up. I roll my eyes and give him the tool. "How's Heather?" He asks casually.

"She's.. unwavering."

* * *

**THEY HAVE THE SERUM! One vial. They would need six... *shrugs* Tony's go it covered.**

**Questions:**

**1\. What is that surprise Tony's building?**

**2\. (This may be easy) Why are they recreating the serum if Cap doesn't want Heather involved?**

**3\. Do you think Tony will use the serum for some purpose of his own? Why or why not?**

**And now, I have NaNo to work on. IT STARTS IN ONE WEEK! ERMAGOODN'SS!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Here's the next one.**

**And NaNo has officially started. I have 1677 words already, today alone. And this chapter is about 1933, so you see the proportions.**

**More is going on at the Ranch. Read to find out.**

* * *

I lay on my bed, belly up. I focus on how sore I feel. There are so many things I want to do today. I want to sit in the shower and let the water pound my back knots loose. I want to sleep the rest of the day, and the next day. I want to play on my guitar to make up for lost time and practice. I want to play with Sammy or sit in front of the tv downstairs and just.. relax.

But I realize there is something I need to do. I sit up slowly, so I don't strain anything. "Jarvis, bring up password."

=Of course= The blue screen appears and I type in a code. =Incorrect= I try another. =Incorrect= I try again, not letting myself be fazed by it. =Incorrect= After seven or so more incorrect passcodes, I stop. =This is growing tiring, even for my circuits miss=

"I can't do it any other way," I remind him, "Unless.. you tell me what it is."

=I am unable to perform that action=

"Of course not." I exit out of the tab and look at the other parts of the screen. It resembles a computer monitor, with the information about each day in the upper corner. I look at the date; December 20. "It's almost to the day," I say.

=Yes, Christmas is a very important day= Jarvis notes.

I smile, "Yeah, that too." I stand up and dig my backpack out of the closet. I take out my flashdrive and look around. "Do you have a-"

=Access port is in the wall= Jarvis says. The plug in lights up. I walk over and insert the flashdrive into it. Files appear on the screen. I sit on my bed and look at them. I choose one.

Pictures fill the screen. Pictures of me, of my family, and of Kate. I sift through them and find the one. That picture we took back in my tenth birthday. We are fresh from being out in the snow, flecks still present in our hair and our cheeks were flush from the cold. Kate has a smile that would light the room like a candle, slow and softly, but brings out wonder.

I'm looking at the camera, cocoa mustache on my upper lip. We are both laughing. I sit back and close my eyes. 'I can almost hear us..' I look back at the screen and select it. "Jarvis, print this one."

=Of course= In the distance, I hear the printer. I'm looking through other pictures. I click on ones here and there.

"And these, only smaller."

=As you wish= I get up and go down to the printer in the living room. The pictures are already done. I pick them up. I ask for a scissors and glue. Then I walk up and take out the old frame I brought with. It has the same picture, just.. a little ripped and faded. I slide it out and set the glass to the side. Sitting at the desk, I know what I'm going to do today.

* * *

I walk into the A-house and shake off the snow. Music comes from Heather's room, much like when I first met her. I walk up the stairs and knock on her door. "It isn't locked!" She calls. I open the door and see her at her desk, working on something. I don't have much to say, so I just stand there watching her from the doorway.

After a moment of silence, I ask, "Who's the artist you're playing?"

"TobyMac," she replies without looking up, "This song is Steal My Show."

I listen to it for a moment. "Is he a favorite of yours?"

"No.." she says as she carefully cuts around a paper, "I don't listen to TobyMac very often. I'm more of a country girl."

"Then why is it playing?" Heather nods to a large picture laying on the side of the on the desk. I walk behind her and pick it up. There are two little girls in the picture. One I recognize as a miniature Heather, but the one with curly blond hair is a mystery to me. But then I look at the pictures strewn about the desk. "Is this Kate?" I ask. She nods.

"I'm playing it because she likes listening to him. Her special day is coming up, afterall."

"You still celebrate her birthday?" I ask, surprised. I've remembered Buck's birthday, but I've never actually celebrated it without him.

"Not every year. But this one.." She pauses, looking up. "This one is special."

It takes me a moment, "She turns sixteen."

Heather holds up a glass of apple juice next to her in salute, "Happy sweet sixteen sis!" She takes a drink and continues working. "She was supposed to get her purity ring, but since she never will.." I sit on her bed, looking at her work silently.

"Want to talk about her?" She pauses a moment, but then it all comes out.

"We were _best friends_, inseparable. We went to each other for everything, kept no secrets. I made sure she didn't do stupid stuff. She did the same for me," A tear escapes her eye, "I couldn't do anything when she got cancer." She seems to be just repeating herself, but I understand. That's all I can do for Bucky.

"You were only there to watch," I finish. She nods. "Sounds like when Bucky fell. I couldn't reach him and it felt like I was just to watch him lose his grip."

"Sucks how it's always the closest ones to you that you lose first," Heather comments, ruefully half smirking.

"What are you working on?" I ask. She holds up a partially covered frame.

"I'm covering it with pictures of her, me, us, and anything really."

"You brought pictures?" I ask, getting up again.

"A flash drive with all my digital stuff on it," she corrects. "Anyway, I want to replace the frame for her birthday. It will be a collage of her when she was still happy." She cuts and pastes another picture in the empty corner.

"Great idea." I watch her for a little as the song changes. "When was her birthday again?"

She smiles faintly. "December 23."

"Want someone to celebrate with you?"

She looks at me, "I'd like that."

* * *

The last two days were a little different. Heather and I went through training again, but I saw improvements in her approach towards it. She didn't try to do more than what I told her, but listened to her body and gave it just what it needed.

We had shorter training though, because of the celebration for Kate's birthday. That day is today.

Stark left for the shop early. There are no presents, since the birthday girl is deceased. But Heather thought they could celebrate her by doing one thing that she left behind; memories. And I am more than happy to listen.

"-so, she was trying to make a snowman in her backyard, but I kept telling her that it wouldn't work because of the snow but she.." Heather erupts into a fit of giggles, "She made a whole family, just to prove me wrong!" Heather falls on to the couch from just the memory's weight. "They did fall fall apart, but there was enough time between for her to bug me about it forever. Oh! And one time, she hid the computer." She looks at me like it's the worst prank in the world, and she helped. "Andie threw a _fit!_ He searched everywhere and couldn't find it."

"Where was it?"

"Huh? Oh, shifted on his desk so it was under a pile of laundry. He'd never look there."

"In his room!?" I ask. Heather nods. I scoff. "..You know, I don't know much about your siblings."

"Well," Heather says, mouth full of food, "Andrew loves tinkering with stuff. Kinda like Tony-"

"Heather," I point to my mouth. She smiles sheepishly and swallows.

"Sorry.. If Andie is given a good birth to expand his knowledge, he could be a genius."

"What about Leslie?" I ask.

"She loves gymnastics. And computers. It's a hot-cold relationship." Heather slurps at her milkshake. "But they are annoying! Kate did that prank because Andie wouldn't stop bothering us with his own. And Leslie will talk and talk and talk if you let her."

I chuckle.

"What?" She asks.

"I guess that runs in the family," I dare say. She scoffs loudly and pushes my shoulder.

"Rude, Cap, I do not talk that much."

I cringe slightly, admitting, "You kind of do."

"Well.." I can tell she's trying to think of something to tell me. She's thinking hard. "You.. are too dramatic."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you need to loosen up a little."

I stare at her. "I'm not up tight!"

"Says the guy that used to wear _tights_," she points out.

"That doesn't mean anything," I defend.

"Mmhm," she says coolly. I sigh.

"Since we don't know anything about each other, I suggest we play a game."

"Like what?" Heather asks, crossing her arms.

"..Twenty questions?" I suggest.

"How about two truths and a lie?" She says. I tilt my head.

"What's that?"

"It's where we take turns saying three things. Two are true about ourselves and one-"

"Is a lie," I catch on.

"Exactly. You'll have to learn to lie a little."

"Okay, you go first."

Heather looks around the room. "Let's start easy... I have dyslexia.." I chalk that up to a truth. "..I've never been outside the US o' A.." I'm not sure about that one. "Annnd... I believe in Santa."

"You don't believe in Santa do you," I say. She nods.

"You are correct."

"Wow, never outside the United States," I say slowly. She shrugs.

"What can a girl do? Your turn. Try to make it hard for me, please."

I think about my life before the serum. "I... have never ridden a horse.. I have been in roughly.." I think for a moment, "fifty-three street fights which vary in length and reason.." Her jaw drops at that one. "And... My birthday is on the fourth of July."

"That one has to be a lie," Heather says, "Captain America just so happened to have been born on America's birthday?" She shakes her head, "That's the lie. Third one's the lie!" She exclaims.

I chuckle, "Actually.." She looks at me suddenly, shocked, "I have been in roughly over a hundred street fights, or.. beatings, until Buck showed up."

She just stares at me for a second, "You were actually born on July four?" She asks.

"Doesn't it say it, everywhere?" I ask.

"Yeah.. but I kind of assumed that they didn't know and.." She turns bright red. "Oh man, this is embarrassing..."

"No no, it's al-"

"You've never ridden a horse?" She asks suddenly. I shake my head. "Hm, interesting. Ever?"

I shake my head, "Never ever."

"Tsk, tsk, you're missing out." Tony walks in there and calls over.

"Hey Cap, I need you for something."

"He just said he needs someone," Heather says, "is he okay?"

"I am caffeine deprived," Stark comments. Heather shrugs.

"Sorry, you had dark circles." I stand up to leave. Heather follows me. "Steve." I turn around just as she hugs me. "Thank you.. for making her day special."

"It's nothing," I say.

"Trust me," she looks up, "It isn't." She lets go and collects our dishes. I leave with Stark.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Bruce has a.." Tony pauses, forcing himself to make eye contact, "an idea."

* * *

**Nothing like a short game of '2 Truths and A Lie' with CA to get your spirits up.**

***snickers* She did it again.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Yep, I know, it has been awhile. *sigh* I am sorry everybody. But I'm back, NaNo is done *mini dance party* and I am ready to work on this more.**

**Count on me to be posting on special days of December, for a very special OC.**

**ON With the story. It's a little early, but in the story, it's that time of year..**

* * *

I open my eyes and once I see the time, I squeal. I leap out of bed. "Merry Christmas, Jarvis," I sing.

=Merry Christmas, Heather= He replies.

"Is there eggnog?" I ask, looking in my closet for some reason.

=In the fridge= I see I'm starting to change out of my pj's, so I toss the clothes back into the closet and open my door.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!" I yell, walking down the stairs. I see Steve is already in the kitchen, and Stark walks down after me.

"Must you yell?" He asks.

"Well, duh!" I say, opening the fridge, "It's Christmas! Why else?"

"That isn't the answer to my question," he says, leaning his head on the counter, "and you know it."

"But it is the answer I am giving you," I state, taking out the eggnog. I pour myself a glass and take a sip. Sweet creamy freshness.

"You going to drink that all?" Steve asks me. I look at the carton I was still holding.

"Can I?" I ask. He shakes his head. But instead of pouting, I just put it back in the fridge. "So, what are people doing today?" I ask, cheerful.

"I have something to work on in the lab," Stark says, "So, if you'll excuse me.." He takes his coffee and leaves wearing his winter gear. I look at Steve.

"What?" He asks.

"What will you be doing today?" I repeat. He looks down, thinking.

"I don't know."

"Well..." I draw out, "What did you used to do?"

he smiles, "Buck and I would make presents for each other before Christmas and exchange them."

"Any other traditions?" I ask.

He looks away as he thinks. But instead of answering, he says, "What do you guys do?"

My face drops. "We'd.. go to the farm.." I look into my eggnog, "We'd go ice skating on the lake, build snowmen, and decorate the barn with the collection of lights Grandpa had found.." I look around, the chill from outside wafting in, freezing me to my core. "I miss them."

Steve walks over and gives me a hug. "Seems like you need this," he says. I hug him back.

"Grandpa would read the Christmas story and we'd exchange gifts, the younger getting theirs first, going up to the eldest."

"Sounds like a great time," he says. I nod. "We don't have presents, but how about that snowman?" I look at him, a smile back on my face.

"Okay! Race you outside!" I break from his grip and start putting on my gear over my pj's. He puts his on too and we go out into the winter wonderland. I choose the spot between the garage and the house. I pack snow into a ball and start rolling it in the snow surrounding. Steve makes one too.

"I'll make the body," he says. I let him and I focus on the second part of the body. He sets the large snowball in the clearing we created. I finish rolling the middle piece and pick it up. "Need help?"

"No, I got it," I strain. I walk it to the base and gently set it on top. "There."

"Now the head."

"Oh that's easy," I wave off. I stoop down to create it, but I see he's already doing so. I still make a ball out of snow. I look directly at Steve's cap covered head. I aim just right.

It hits him with a grunt, "Hey!"

"Bullseye!" I cheer. He turns to see me dancing a little. He looks at his ball and chucks it. "Ow!" I yell, falling into the snow. "That's it!" We each create our arsenal of snow, the partially finished snowman the boundary. I scoop up snow and make it a smushed sorta sphere and set it down. The first wave of Team Cap comes.

He pelts me. I grab as many as I can that I made and dash for the corner of the garage. He has to stop to reload, so I set some down in case of retreat and run back at him.

"Counter attack!" I scream, hitting him twice and missing three. He looks back at me, with snowballs ready. "Oh no.." He stands up. "I have terrible aim, okay!" I say running back. He runs after me, to get in range. I slide around the garage and grab a couple balls. When he comes in view, I pelt him in the face.

"What..?" He wipes the frigid powder off his face, "did you plan that?"

I shrug, "It was plan B."

"Smart," he admits, then hits me with the projectiles in his hands.

"Augh," I groan. I throw one at him, but it slides off his shield. "Where'd that come from!?" I ask. He just laughs as I try to hit him with more snow. "Cheater! No fair! C'mon Cap! I need one!"

He laughs one more time, "Alright, fine." He takes it off and sets it in the snow. I take the opportunity to smack him with a big one in the back. "Hey!"

"Don't let your guard down," I remind, fleeing. After an hour of back and forth, we are both covered in snow and our snowman is still headless. We finish him up and give him arms, then walk back inside. I peel off my coat and snowpants. My socks had come off with my boots, so I leave them there. I get hot cocoa and eggnog and recline on one of the couches.

"That was.. fun," Steve comments, sitting with his own cup of cocoa.

"That was normal.." I add, "something that doesn't happen often here."

"I agree." Steve sips his cocoa. I grab the remote and turn on a Hallmark Christmas story. We watch for a while. I grab a blanket and get comfortable, even bringing down Sammy. "Are we doing any training today?" I ask.

"Nope," Steve says. I look up.

"You know my family isn't celebrating Christmas right now," I tell him, "They may not even know what day it is.."

"But if they did," Steve says, "They would want you to have a good time with the freedom that they do not share."

"...I just wish they were here," I say, curling up more.

=I do not wish to intrude on your program= Jarvis says.

"Aw c'mon Jarvis!" I complain, "It's at a good-"

=But Mr. Stark has something in the Barn as a, special Christmas surprise,= Jarvis says. I look away from the screen and at Steve. He doesn't know what Jarvis means either.

"Let's go see," Steve says. I sigh and turn off the tv.

"Record the movie, Jarvis."

=Of course miss= Jarvis says. I get up.

"You should get into actual clothes," Steve suggests. I look at my pj's and sigh. I sprint upstairs and change. Then I get my gear on. We walk out and I race to the barn before I freeze all over again. Inside, Stark is standing by a new object at the far end of the barn space. It's a pretty moderate sized machine and a desktop monitor attached to it.

"Whoa.." I say, looking at it. The table the monitor is on has a row of clear glasses. Stark is looking at my reaction, tickled pink at his accomplishment.

"What is it?" Steve asks behind me.

"This," Tony says lightly knocking on the metal, "is the Mental Landscape Simulator," Stark states.

"MLS?" I ask, cringing, "Eh," I say, looking it over, "I'm going to call it the 'Sim' for short. What does it do?"

"It replicates different planes, or places," Stark says. He picks up a pair of the glasses. "Observe." He sets it over his nose. "Jarvis, activate hillside simulation."

=Of course sir= The machine starts up and the glasses he's wearing pixel over as pure black. The monitor comes on too, showing a sloping landscape of hills. A hand comes into view on the screen, right as Stark lifts his to his face.

"What you see on the screen is what I see," he explains, "I feel what is in this reality. Even though I am on the hard floor of the barn, I feel the grass."

"Cool.." I say, "Can I try?" Stark orders it to be turned off and he hands a different pair to me. I put them on.

"Is this safe?" Steve asks.

"It's been tested," Stark says, "But I only have the basic software installed. I don't have any of the more complicated stuff done."

"Where can I go?" I ask.

"You don't go anywhere," he reminds me, "But it can project any landscape. Just not real ones."

"Mmm.." I say, "Jarvis, activate forest sim."

"It's simulation, He-"

=Right away= The Barn and the two Avengers are covered by the black pixels.

"Okay.." Stark says, "Sim can work." Then a green and brown paradise fades in.

"WHOA!" I say, looking around, "Are you guys seeing this!?"

"Yes Heather, as I've explained-" I'm not listening. I walk forward and reach out to the bark of a tree. It feels coarse on my skin.

"How can I feel this?" I ask as the small amount of wind passes my face.

"It's all in the mind," Stark says. I look up and down. "The glasses connect your mind to the ML- ..the sim. It stimulates the sensory strip to make you think you are touching something, while you know that you are not really in that world."

"Is it possible to not be aware of that?" Steve asks.

"I'm.. I'm working on it," Stark says, hesitantly.

"...We'll talk about that later."

"Hey Steve!" I say, "We could have training in here."

There is a long bit of silence. "Heather.. what are you doing?"

"It shows on the screen, Cap," Stark says, tired. I look down.

"I'm just climbing a tree," I say innocently, "Why?"

"Because..." Steve fades out, "Nevermind, Jarvis, turn it off."

=I cannot unless I hear the correct phrase= Jarvis says.

"I remember it," I say, proudly, "But, I'm not going to. It's fun in here."

"Heather.." Steve warns. I sigh.

"Jarvis, disable program." The barn comes back into my vision and I blink, looking around. "That was cool..." I marvel, looking at the sim g's. 'Simulation glasses' is too long a name. "Try it Steve."

"Uh, no thanks," he says. I give him my pouty face and offer him the glasses.

"Actually," Stark says, lowering my hand, "The glas-"

"Sim g's," I correct.

"You're naming all my stuff now?" He asks. I give him the look, "Anyway, they attach to a certain person's brain. So, we can't use each other's."

"Oh." I walk to the other sets and grab one. "Then use this one, Steve." I put it in his hand before he can say no.

"Heather, I don't think it's-"

"Try it," I say, not letting him finish.

=Excuse me= Jarvis says, breaking our argument.

"Yes, Jarvis?" Stark says. Jarvis waits until we could hear a pin drop.

=I have located a few possible Hydra bases that are large enough to hold prisoners= I drop the hand keeping the glasses him Steve's grip. I repeat his words in my head. I don't know how to stare at Jarvis, so I look ahead of me, into nothingness.

"How many?" Steve asks.

=Three so far, sir= he adds.

"Show us," Steve walks to the lab doors. Stark follows him. I look at Steve.

"He did it?" I ask. He stops and looks back at me.

"One way to find out," he says. I smile and race past them to the lab.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS! Yay! Steve and Heather duke it out snow style and the sim is finally there. (If you read 'Freedom', you saw it coming.) Tony is pretty proud of himself.**

**And the most important news, her family could be saved. A merry Christmas indeed.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. It's getting close to the real Christmas.**

**I can assure you that the next chapter will be soon. Very soon. Because coming up is a very important date. Can you guess which it is?**

* * *

Heather disappears down the stairwell. Tony and I follow. When we walk through the wide open doors, Heather had found the computer. "Jarvis, where are they?" She asks. She doesn't wait long when there is no response. "Jarvis!"

=I do not know, miss=

"You said you did!" She screeches. I am right next to her at this point and put my hand on her shoulder. She grows quiet, sinking to the chair. Tony takes control of the computer, bringing up the world map.

"Jarvis," he states calmly, "Which locations did you find?"

Three blips appear on the map. =These locations are confirmed Hydra bases, sir= Jarvis answers. I see Heather stare at them, barely breathing. Before I know what I'm doing, I start to soothingly rub her back.

"We'll find them," I say, since the statement 'they'll be alright' does not fit this scenario. When Heather nods that she heard me, I stop and cross my arms. I read the places the blips hover over. One is at the tip of New Zealand and the second is near the center of Kenya. But the third.. the third is right in Colorado, US. I bite my cheek in concentration, 'Where could they be?'

"Steve," Tony says, "We'll need the others." I nod.

"Who can we call in?" I ask. Tony uses another monitor to bring up the other Avengers. Those he chooses are Thor and Barton.

"I don't know where Widow is," Tony says. I nod.

"She told me she had to do something," I mention, "Add Sam Wilson to the list. He was going to help me with.." I pause, "With something."

"You got it. He got any special abilities?"

"He has tech," I correct. Tony brings him up.

"Falcon program. Interesting."

"I want to help," Heather states, standing up. I look at her.

"Heather, this is too dangerous."

"That is my family!"

"Heather, Captain Rogers is right," Banner says. He had walked in quietly as we examined the map.

"What have you been training me for?" She asks, looking back at me with tears in her eyes. But I'm not going to send her to the field because she teared up.

"You want to die, kid?" Tony asks. Heather glares at him.

"Tony's right, Heather, this is life or death for both you and them. _Think_. You really think you are ready to face Hydra? We were working out, not learning to fight." I place my hand on her shoulder, "I understand that you want to help your family. But if you go out there with us, you'll be killed."

Heather looks at me. Then she ducks her head. I wait a moment and she nods. "..You're right..." She sits back down.

"If we go to one at a time, they'll see us coming. We have to go in teams," I tell Tony. He nods. "Call them."

"Roger that," Tony says, making me roll my eyes. I turn to Heather and squat to her level.

"You will see your family again," I say, "You can't be moping around when you do." Heather smiles and looks at me.

"Besides," Tony says, getting up communication, "It's Christmas. Lighten up, will ya?"

* * *

I went to the house to calm down and stay out of the way. They are calling the other Avengers. I calm down, although I'm still disheartened I can't go with. But I know I'd be sht the moment we arrived.

I hear the house start to shake. I brace myself on the couch. Then it's gone. I look around for a moment. "Ah ha! Man of Iron! Quite the establishment," someone says outside. My jaw drops. I heard them mention his name in the lab but.. Thor?!

I stand up and get my coat and boots. I step outside. Thor is standing there dressed in a bright red cape, chainmail, and his winged helmet. There is a large circle of melted snow around him. I gape for a little. He's huge! Steve sees me. "Heather," he says. I jog over.

"Who's this?" Thor asks. I hold my hand out.

"Heather Morse, sir."

"Where are you from, Miss Morse?" He asks.

"Uh.. Minnesota?" I say. He laughs.

"Heather of Minnesota, I am Thor Odinson of Asgard."

'I know,' I say in my head.

"It is Heather's family that are mission focuses on," Steve points out.

=Watch her, she may take your pop tarts= Tony says from his armor. I cross my arms.

"Pop tarts don't have caffiene, and he doesn't stay up a few nights in a row to upgrade armor that doesn't need it."

The visor of his helmet comes up. "I was working on the sentinels."

"You'd get more done if you were conscious, not running on caffeine fumes," I retort.

"Haha, she has spirit!" Thor says, "now, let us go inside and talk. You said that the archer is coming?"

=Yes, Hawkeye will be here any moment now= Stark says, putting his helmet back in place. I walk into the house again and take off my coat. But I leave on my boots. I walk to the kitchen. Apparently, that is the very place that Thor was aiming to go to as well. I sit at the table with some egg nog as he looks through the fridge.

I take a moment before asking, "Uh Thor?"

"Yes?" He asks, looking up.

"Uhh.. I was, I was wondering.." I pick under one of my fingernails. 'I should cut them sometime.'

"What is it you inquire?" He asks.

"What is.. umm.. what's Asgard like?" I finally ask. I've often wondered about it. And since, apparently, it's _real_, I never thought I would ever go. He sighs.

"A sight to see," he says, sitting down. He takes his hammer, mjolnir, and sets in on top of the table. It thuds and I look at it for a moment. "Would you like to try lifting it?" He asks, amusement in his deep voice.

"Huh? Oh, no," I say, like the question is ridiculous. Which it is. I can't pick that up! "Back to Asgard."

"Right. Warriors spend countless hours sparring in the arena. The ladies are the fairest in all the realms I've seen. And our architects have built monuments and structures this world has never seen!"

"Is there really a rainbow bridge?" I ask, sounding like a child. I _am_ talking to the prince of Asgard, 'Best Christmas ever!'

"Yes," he says. I mouth 'wow' and he chuckles at me. "So, tell me of 'Minnesota.'"

"Well.." I think. What could I say that could top Asgard!? "Umm, it's, cold, in the winter. The leaves turn colors in autumn. Summers are hot, but I stay with grandma and grandpa at their farm..." I shrug. "It looks a lot like this place, actually. Trees, barn, house, etcetera."

"Sounds like a fine home," he says, "So, you have a family?"

I pause for a moment, before nodding. "Yes sir."

"Do you mind telling me of them?"

"Um, well, there's mom and dad. And.." I look down. "my.. my siblings.."

"You are-"

"The oldest. There's the youngest, Leslie. She was almost nine when I last saw her. And Andrew is twelve. He's between us." I start to tear up. "And Hydra's doing who knows _what_ to them right now!" Thor comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Your family will be found. By Odin's beard, they will be found." I chuckle a tiny bit at the beard part. But I can trust what he says. I take a deep breath and wipe away the tears.

"Thank you," I say.

=Barton's here= Ironman says from the living room.

"Tony, why do you have your armor on in the house?" Steve asks.

=You want me to take it off, only to put it back on?= Stark asks.

Thor and I walk over. The door opens and Hawkeye steps through. The door closes and he looks around. Then he sees me. "Uhh.. Cap? She wasn't why I had to fly to Silven twice, is she?"

I roll my eyes. 'Mister Sass, huh?' I walk over to him, eyes still red. "Heather Morse, mister..?"

"Clint Barton," he says, shaking my hand. He has his uniform on, right down to the quiver on his back. I think it looked cool in pictures, but it looks even more awesome up close. A wire runs down his arm to his hand, what it is for, I'll ask later.

"Nice to meet you," I say and back up.

"Now that everyone's here-"

"Wait, everyone?" Mr. Barton asks, "Where's Nat?"

I look at him, curiously. He must mean Black Widow. "Natasha has something to do. She isn't being called in."

"..Right." He steps more into the group. I go off to the side, not part of the rescue mission. "Seriously, who is she?"

"I'm the girl who can speak about myself when in the same room," I say, "I am also the girl who.." I feel tears starting again. I can't help them. Talking about my family is too much. But I plow through them and finish speaking. "Whose family is at one of those Hydra bases and I can't do anything to help!" I stare at him. His face changes from indifferent to sympathetic. 'No..' I realize, 'Empathetic.'

He looks at me and nods. "What's the plan Cap?" I sit at the couch, my back to their conversation.

"Banner will stay here with Heather. With the five of us-"

"Of course you mean four," Thor interrupts.

=Cap's got a flier friend to help= Stark says.

"Sam will be picked up on the way. He's getting his wing fixed."

"Wing?" Barton asks.

"Sam and Barton will take the base in Kenya. Thor and Stark, you have New Zealand."

=So what? You go solo in Colorado?= Ironman asks, =What if they are there?=

"We'll worry about that later."

"So, if there are others there that aren't the Morse's-" Barton starts asking.

"Get them out."

=Fury still has people, doesn't he?=

"...Yes. They'll be on standby with you. He's weeded out the untrustful since the Tri Carriers. ..Thanks, Stark."

=Hey, they asked for help. I wasn't about to let them make those rotors again. I almost died in one= I stand up and go upstairs. I sit on my bed, staring at my guitar. I hear the door open. I look behind me. It's Steve.

"We're going now," he says. I nod, looking back. "We'll be gone for a couple days."

"Any orders?" I ask.

"Only a few. Don't anger Bruce, don't blow the place up, don't touch anything in the lab-"

"Stark suggest that one?" I ask.

"And have fun. You'd be on Christmas break now. Enjoy it."

"..Can I go in the forest?"

"Only so far. You still have to be able to see the house." I sigh. "And.. use the sim, alright? DO something fun, try it out."

"I thought you said it may not be safe," I mention.

"Well.. You're okay. Listen to Jarvis."

"Also from Stark?"

"From me," he corrects, "He suggests you don't overheat the machine."

"Okay."

"..Are you going to be alright?" He asks. I avoid looking up at him, then I ask.

"You're going by yourself..?" I ask. He sighs.

"Yes, I can handle Hydra on my own."

"But what if-" I look up. He is worried about me. Well, right back atcha Steve. I sigh, "Don't get killed. This is Hydra."

"I know, Heather." He's about to stand up, but I stop him. My guitar drops from my lap and I hug him.

"Thank you, for everything," I say, tears, once again, springing up. "It means so much more than you'd think." He wraps his arms around me in response.

"Thank you, Heather," he whispers, "you are different, special. Never lose that."

* * *

**She meets Barton and Thor! Who is excited? Which meeting did you like best? Did I write them okay?**

**Going to save the family! What could go wrong? *oops***

**So, which date was that again coming up?**


	45. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone! I hope you all are as excited for today as I am! And if you have NO idea what I'm talking about, I'm about to tell you why!**

**IT'S HEATHER'S B-DAY! December 15! YAY! (Don't know how old she is though.. *shrugs*)**

**GO eat a cupcake in her honor, I heard it's like cupcake day or something. Weird right?**

**Anyway, in the story, it is still Christmas.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL, December 15, cupcakes, or Christmas.) (I DO own Heather, her family, Sammy the golden retriever, and the Ranch. And the farm.)**

* * *

I look from the porch at the Avenger's jet, the Quinjet, sitting in the open snowed in space behind the garage. The snow blows out from under the thrusters as its power is turned on, showing the hidden grass beneath. The jet hovers for a moment then takes off. I watch its path and then sigh.

'I should be with them.' I turn to the door and go inside. I get a cup of cocoa and go up to my room. Sammy is there, waiting for me. I set my cocoa on the desk and then pick up Sammy. I sit on my bed and he settles down on my lap.

=Miss Heather=

"Yeah?" I ask Jarvis, stroking Sammy's ears.

=Doctor Banner is wondering if you were doing anything=

"Not really. I'm giving Sammy attention," I answer, "Why?"

=He would like to test the Mental Landscape Simulator=

"Oh.. Um.." Heather looks at Sammy. He butts my leg with his head and curls up again on my lap. "Aww..." I giggle at his puppy antics.

=Miss=

"Not now, I want to stay here. I'll be down later."

=As you wish= I sigh as he blips out and I collapse to the covers. Sammy gets up and lips my cheek. I ruffle his fur and cuddle close. I close my eyes. When I open them, I look around. The clock says I've slept for a couple hours. I sit up and stretch. Sammy is at his bed in the corner.

I walk down the stairs. Dr. Banner is in the kitchen. "Hello Miss Morse."

"Just call me Heather," I say, rubbing my eyes. I open the fridge, but forget that I'm not hungry. "So," I close the door. "What did you usually do for Christmas?"

Banner looks down, chuckling, "I helped my mom with the cookies. My dad would put up the tree, the star being the last ornament to put up."

I sit on the counter, swinging my feet. "We always went to the farm for Christmas. But Mom insisted on putting a tree up at home. So it would sit there until we got back to take it down," I say.

"A farm huh?" He asks.

"Yep, Morse family farm."

"Are there.. like, animals?"

"Yeah. A few cows, half a dozen horses, chickens- no pigs thankfully," I chuckle, "Those stink."

"Where is the farm?" He asks.

"Minnesota," I say, "I'd go there in the summer too. It's the only place I feel like I'm myself." He nods, listening. We sit in silence. I take the moment to go back to the fridge and get some eggnog.

"So, Heather," he starts carefully, "Tony said you have.. dyslexia?" I pause in pouring, but shake out of it before my cup overflows.

"That's right, so?"

"..Nothing. I was just curious." He turns for the open archway. I look down and smirk.

"Yes," I say, looking up, "I was bullied. I may have that disability, but I'm still smart." He had stopped and looked at me. "So.. want to work on the sim?"

He nods, "Sure." I set down my cup and go to get my boots on. "Aren't you.." I look up at him, smiling. "you know, scared?"

"..Why?" I ask.

"Because of the, other guy," he says slowly.

I smile, "Are you scared you are going to change at this moment?"

"No," he says, "You aren't stressful to be around."

"Then I don't see why I need to be scared," I say, looking back down at my boots, "And uh.. heh, I can't really compare, but I can understand people that avoid making me mad."

"How..?" He asks as we step outside.

"Well, if someone knows me well enough, I have a silent temper."

"Is that why you switched Tony's coffee?"

"I.." I stall a moment, "he needed sleep, Dr. Banner."

"It's Bruce," he assures, "So, just for reference," he says as the barn door opens, "What would it take to make you mad?"

"..Kidnapping my family would do it," I say bluntly. I look at him. He must see my furrowed brow and squinted eyes. I think the anger issue of mine would come from how emotionally unstable I've been since.. since Kate. I never mentioned it before because no one has asked, or been able to relate.

"I see.." I walk in and slide out of my jacket. "Are you going to take off your boots."

"I prefer to be comfortable," I say, "I love my boots."

"Okay," he walks to the Sim and turns it on. "Jarvis," Bruce says, setting one of the glasses over his eyes. I grab mine.

"Wait, two people can do this at once?" I ask. He nods. I put mine on, giddy.

=Yes sir=

"Activate meadow sim," he commands.

=Of course= The barn falls away and just as the title said, a large meadow comes into view.

"This is so cool," I say, starting to walk away.

"I'd like to test a few things," Bruce says, "see the edge over there?" He asks, pointing. I look. I keep my eye on one tree.

"Yeah."

"Run over there. Say something and then run back."

"...Okay."

"I want to know if even though we are standing next to each other in reality, if I can hear you virtually."

"Ohh! Alright." I take off in a jog. It feels good, like I'm back at the farm. It's warm, which is different from the Ranch at the moment. I get to the tree, winded. I didn't mean to start sprinting. "Hey Bruce.. can you hear me?"

"Yep," his voice appears next to me. I jump, not expecting it. "Come on back."

"Gimme a second.." I say, still catching my breath, "Ohh, wow.. that was awesome."

"Are you sure?"

"Can you stop doing that?" I ask, "It's.. kinda freaky. I can't see you."

=A perfectly understandable conclusion= Jarvis says.

"..You aren't helping," I say. I finish catching my breath. Then I walk/jog back to where Bruce is standing. I sit down and stretch. "So, what next?"

"Well," he says hesitantly.

"What?" I ask, standing back up.

"We don't know if someone can actually get hurt on here, but I wasn't going to test that until Tony got back," he says, turning away.

"No, I could do that," I decide, "I mean, it wouldn't be in real life, right?"

"We.. we don't know," Bruce admits. My grin falls.

"Oh.." I wave the problem away, "Best to wait I guess."

"Well, I'm done here, but you can keep up on this sim or go to another one. Jarvis, disable program." The field of grass goes away and we are back in the barn. He takes off his glasses and goes to put them away.

"Is there a way to bring something into the sim?" I ask.

"We're still figuring it out," Bruce says, "New technology. Please don't break it."

"Please," I say, crossing my arms, "I'm not five." He walks down to the lab and I think. "Jarvis," I finally say, decided, "activate beach sim."

=Right away= When it becomes black, something happens. I can't breathe. I open my mouth, but something fills my mouth. I open my eyes, that I never thought I had closed. There is blue all around me. I'm drowning.

I push up in the water to get to the surface. My eyes are fixed on the spotlight coming from the surface. I break into the air and cough up the water. The air is sweet. I look around. There's the beach. "You.." I cough up more water, "You missed, Jarvis," I say. Thankfully, I'm in a lake, not the ocean. I swim to the sand and crawl on top.

=I apologize, miss, but we are all new at this= Jarvis says. I take deep breaths. Sand covers my arms and legs.

"Heather! Are you alright?" I hear Bruce ask.

"Yeah.." I nod, still recovering, "Jarvis dumped me in the water to start."

"Hmm.. I'll work on that."

=That would be wise sir= I nod in agreement.

"I can get up," I say, "I'll stay for a little, this place looks interesting." I stand up, looking around. The beach stretches a ways, coming to another forest. I walk over and touch one.

"Did it burn when you-"

"Yes.." I answer, "It definitely burned to not have, 'oxygen,'" I make sure to use quotes. I know I had oxygen, but in here, I didn't. "I just believed my eyes, not logic." I walk into the forest and sit down. It was nice to be somewhere warm. "Do you think that they are okay?" I ask, hoping Bruce is still there. But no one answers.

=Doctor Banner has gone to the lab. Shall I tell him your question?=

I shake my head, "No, that's okay. Jarvis, disable program." I stand up. The barn is back, or.. I'm back in the barn. Whatever. I still feel the virtual sand on my skin and my hair still feels soggy. I walk down to the lab after putting the sim g's away. "Hey, Banner?"

"Yes?" He asks.

"Are there, after effects?" I ask. He looks up at me.

"Like what?"

"I still feel the sand, and I still feel waterlogged.." I say slowly. He relaxes.

"Your mind still has the memory of being in the sim. You'll be okay. But tell me when it wears off, I haven't measured it yet."

"Okay," I sit on a chair out of his way. 'When are they getting back?' I watch him for a little before saying, "Merry Christmas."

He looks up and chuckles as he looks away, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Learning more about the Sim. and bonding time with Banner. Just don't make either of them angry.**

**So... how do you think the team is doing? (I don't think I'll have a chapter with them, just when they come back)**

**Honestly, who paid attention to Heather's b-day when mentioned? I'd like to know.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Merry Close-To Christmas! I am sorry for the not so merry chapter.**

**I don't own Anything Marvel and I do not believe that Colorado, New Zealand, and Kenya have Hydra compounds. It's only a story.**

* * *

"B, 2, F, A, S, C.. 5," I say aloud as I type, trying to work at the code more.

=Incorrect= Jarvis replies back. I groan.

"Okay, how about this," I type out the next series of numbers.

=Incorrect=

"Urg! This is taking forever!" I yell.

=Perhaps a break is in order. We have been in this session for almost..= Jarvis calculates. =three hours=

"When are they getting back?" I ask. It's two days after Christmas now. I look at my window. It looks so peaceful. "I guess.. maybe I do need a break." I stand up and walk downstairs. "I'll be outside, Jarvis," I say, slipping on my boots.

Taking the first step outside, I breathe the fresh air. It's a little warmer today, but still cold enough to freeze a toe off. I jog off the porch and head to the open field. Running, I turn around and fall into the thick snow. I sigh, letting myself cool off. It was boiling in my room.

I feel the wind whip around above me. I open my eyes. I scramble to get up. The Quinjet is about to land right where I'm sitting. I run through the powder to get out of the way and then look back, holding my hat on my head.

'They're back!' I cheer. The door starts to open. I looks at them curiously. 'Were they supposed to come back together?' I ask myself, 'and so soon?'

The ramp finishes lowering and then Tony flies out. =Bruce, get to the house, now= he says as he goes passed me. I watch him go, but then look back.

Hawkeye and another man whom I presume is the Falcon, walk out carrying a stretcher. Thor walks out after them. 'That must mean-' My lungs are still burning from both times I ran, but I sprint as fast as I can to them. I reach the stretcher. Steve is there, his face showing evident pain. "Cap?"

"We need to get him to the infirmary miss," Falcon says. I stare at Cap as I walk beside him. "Miss!"

"What?" I ask, looking up. Warm tears start falling down my face.

"The infirmary?" He asks. I nod and point to the house. We walk over as fast as we can without the guys jostling Steve. I look back down at him. His eyes open a crack.

"Steve..?" I ask. He smiles.

"I'll be alright..." He tells me. I look up at Hawkeye.

"Do you know his injuries?"

Hawkeye looks back a moment. "He was shot in the leg, multiple bruises to the chest I think.. broken ribs-"

"It's not that, bad.." Steve defends, whilst cringing at his chest moving. I look up and open the door for them to go in.

"It's that door," I point. The two carry the wounded soldier down the stairs. Bruce rushes in behind us and follows them. I stare down the stairs. I hear Steve cry out and I start down. But Thor stops me.

"Allow them to do what they can, miss," he says. I duck my head and nod. I turn away and go to the couch. I sit down and cover my face with my hands, sobbing.

"He ain't dead yet, miss," I look up. Falcon is standing there. He has darker skin than the other heroes here and his back has a metal pack. His uniform is black and close fitting goggles are above his forehead. "It takes a lot to kill Captain America." I sit up and wipe my nose.

"I'm Heather," I say, offering my clean hand. He walks over and takes it.

"Sam." I can't help it but chortle a moment. "What?"

"Umm," I say, going back to serious, "Nothing. Just.. Heh," I rub the back of my neck, "my puppy's name is Sammy, so.."

"Oh," he says, understanding. He sits down. I keep looking at the stairs, noises coming from below. I know I need to go somewhere else before I break down.

"He's.. He's upstairs," I say, "Do you want to meet him?"

"..Sure," Sam decides. I stand up and go up stairs, not down. Opening my door, I see Sammy happy to see me again. I smile at his cheery appearance.

"Hey buddy," I say, walking in. I kneel down and Sammy puts his paws on my chest. He reaches up and licks my chin. Tears still flow down my face, but I also smile, happy that Sammy is always there for me.

"He's cute," Sam says behind me. I look at him as he sits down on my floor. Sammy looks at him and trades people. Sam picks him up.

"He's also getting bigger," I notice for the first time. In the months we've been here, Sammy has really grown.

"..Cap told me about why we were on the mission," he says. I look down and nod. "I'd be concerned if you took this lightly."

I think of Steve. "I knew something bad was going to happen, but he didn't listen. He went on his own!" I say.

"He wouldn't listen to me either," Sam admits. Heather cracks a wry smile.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so." I grab my guitar and play for a little, trying to outplay the emotions swirling through my head. Sam listens for a little, but then gets up to go off somewhere. I stay there, unable to stand.

I must have sat there for a long time, because when someone calls my name and I look up, the light from my window is gone and my clock says it's late. "He's ready for visitors, Heather," Bruce says. I take a deep breath and stand up.

I walk over to the door, but stop. He opens his arms and I go between for a comforting hug. "Thank you.."

"He isn't that bad. It just looks messy," he admits. I nod and then we walk downstairs to the main floor. The others are there. I smile, trying to show I am okay. But there are cracks. I turn down the second set of stairs.

Steve is on the examination bed, patched up in multiple spots. He has white bandages around his bare chest. He's tucked into the blankets, but underneath he has at least one bullet wound. His uniform is piled on a chair. I take a seat next to him. He looks at me slowly. "Hey," he says. My worried expression falls away once I see he's alright and I cross my arms.

"..Now do you think I was overreacting?" is the first thing I say. He stares at me. "I'll be fine Heather, I'll get out without a scratch," I mimic, deeply irritated that he even thought that. He stares at me, but I don't flinch.

"..Uhh.." Steve looks at the ceiling, "I'm sorry?"

"Just tell me that it was worth it," I say. Steve sighs.

"I was not able to retrieve everyone from the facility, but the others had successful missions. So we can only assume your family is in Colorado."

I pause for a moment, "Wait, everyone? What do you mean?" Steve looks at me again.

"Your family isn't the only ones that have disappeared," he says, "There are other people, of varying backgrounds, that Hydra is holding captive. ..And Heather," I look at him, horrified, "it is not a pretty sight."

"..I didn't expect it to be," I say.

"They didn't kill me," Steve says.

"You almost did," I say back. He stares at me. "I said it was a suicide mission."

"No you didn't."

"Alright," I say, leaning back, "But I meant it." He sighs. "...I'm glad you're okay," I add. He smiles a little. "Some Christmas, huh?" I ask. We both chuckle, Steve wincing a tiny bit because of his ribs. 'Strangest Christmas ever.'

* * *

**No Super Soldiers were harmed in the making of this story.**

**Fun Fact, one of my teachers wrote 'Captain America is the best Avenger ever!' A whole bunch of times on her board. I wrote 'TRUE' next to it. (I apologize if you disagree)**

**Have a merry Christmas, everyone!**


	47. Chapter 46

**Here's the next one before the New Year!**

**This story is going really well. *squeals* It's getting so close! (Which part of the story am I referring to? You'll have to wait for that.)**

* * *

One day after Steve got back, I'm still working at the code. It's almost the new year and I can't seem to figure it out. It's a sea of possibilities. Jarvis did the calculations. "It's one in a jillion," I say, dropping my head to my arms.

=Technically= Jarvis tells me, ='Jillion' is not a real word=

"Fine, one in infinity," I say without looking up.

=How about a break,= Jarvis says, =The Mental-=

"Sim, Jarvis, it's the Sim," I correct.

=..The Sim is not in use at the moment. A good stretch through the virtual world might bring up your spirits=

I sigh, turning my head to look at the white window. "How's Steve?" I ask, changing the subject.

=Captain Rogers is still in the infirmary. He will be fit to train again in a week= Jarvis says, =Mister Stark is with him=

"What are they talking about?"

=Nothing, miss= I look back at the screen.

"Jarvis, you are lying," I say.

=Miss Morse, I cannot tell you what they are saying= Jarvis says.

"Why not?" I ask.

=..Mister Stark turned off my microphone for this specific conversation= I sigh. Now he's telling the truth. =How did you know I was lying?=

"If those two are in the same room, something is being said," I say, sitting up. "Let's keep going."

=Of course miss= I look at the keys. Seven figures, a jillion combinations, only one is correct. Sounds like a movie trailer. I run my hand down my face.

'Lord help me. This is impossible.' I look at the screen and type in the first one that comes to mind. 'A, S, D, 4, D, N, 6.' I wait a second, then press enter.

Jarvis beeps for a moment. =Password accepted= I stare at the holo screen, mouth agape.

I did it. I can't believe I did it! I cheer in my spot a moment. "Yes yes yes~!" I turn around on my bed. Sammy hops up next to me. "I did it!" I tell him, picking him up. His face is right next to me, so he licks the tip of my nose. I giggle and wipe it off when he leaps away.

=You now have access to the Serum Files,= Jarvis says. The files come up on the screen. I click the first one I see. My face goes blank.

"Jarvis.." I say, scrolling through it, "Don't tell anyone I saw this."

=Of course miss= He says. I look through it faster.

I sit back, my blank stare turning to disbelief, 'They didn't tell me..?'

* * *

After looking over the facts in the file, I walked out of the house. I felt.. I feel, betrayed. Here I am, been here for almost four months, and they didn't even have the nerve to tell me?! I walk to the barn and slam the door.

"Jarvis, start up the Sim," I say, setting on my glasses. He beeps.

=Of course= The box that could fit two x-boxes in it lights up in its corners and other breaks in the casing.

"Activate the grassland sim," I command. The sim g's take me to the large expanse of grass.

=What do you have in mind?=

"Can others hear me if I scream?" I ask, wanting something other than a pillow to yell at.

=I have a new system for that, I believe=

I look at the sky. It looks so blue, like nothing is wrong. I look at the stretch of grass to my left. It seems to go on forever. I go off in a sprint. I keep running, feeling the wind on my cheek. Tears spring from my eyes, from the pain growing in my legs from the exertion, or from the pain I'm feeling in my heart.

=Sound is restricted=

"HE LIED TO ME!" I scream at the sky. I stop running and stand there, crying. "How.. How could he do that?" I see a rock pile by the edge of the forest I found. I grab one and chuck it. I throw another, a sob escapes. I sit on the rest of the pile.

I'm going into a pit, I need to get out of it myself. No one is going to be here. I take a deep breath, not wanting to let go at this moment.

'But I need to,' I tell myself, 'Do you want to cry here all day?' I take another shaky breath and wipe the tears away. They are still coming, but at least those are gone. "Jarvis, disable program."

=Right away, miss= The rocks go away. I'm sitting on the floor. I take the glasses off and look around. No one else is there. I stand up and wipe the tears again. The glasses go back on their stand, which is new. My sim g's even have a little color on them; a bright blue. The others have different colors; gold and green. The g's not used yet are blank.

I walk out of the barn and am greeted by Stark. He gives me a look over. "What happened?"

I sniff, "Life.." I walk past him.

"Anything specific?" He asks, turning around. I look at him. Why is he so concerned? He doesn't even want me here. He's lied to me and hates it when I switch his coffee.. those two times.

"..You didn't save my family," I say, "They are still there." I walk away. Sure, I lied. But he lied to me. Plus.. that is part of it. I walk to my room and stare at the file. It has details like blood type, personality, mental and physical state. And under it all, there is one word that changes everything.

_Eligible_. I read through the info again. Nothing is intruding, except maybe reading over my state of mind how they described it. But it hurts.

"Jarvis," I say, "can you print this off?"

=Of course miss= I look at Sammy. He notes my gaze and walks over. I hold him on my lap, stroking his fur.

"At least you can't lie to me.." I say, starting to calm down. But this is far from over.

* * *

**Short and angsty. Yep, Heather's getting better at her emotions.**

**Who's ticked along side Heather? If you weren't told you could get the SSS (Captain America approves it as well), would you be mad?**

**I WOULD!**

**And.. please don't ask how no one could hear her while in the sim. I have no clue. *science fiction stuff***


	48. Chapter 47

**Happy new Year!**

**Who's ready for a yelling-fest? Because, uhh.. there's a lot of that in here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce finishes looking over Steve's injuries. "You are able to sit up, but don't expect to stand," he says. Steve nods and he's helped up. I'm watching from the chair by the wall. Bruce sees the look I'm giving Steve, so he steps back. "I'll leave you two alone."

Bruce walks up the stairs, leaving the door mostly closed. Steve looks at me. "Got something you need to say, Tony?" I stand up.

"Something like it." I walk over and cross my arms. "That was a stupid move."

"You've made them before."

"But you haven't." He looks at me. "Maybe I don't know you very well, but Captain America is not the type of person to be reckless. Going alone to a Hydra base is reckless."

"Steve Rogers is reckless sometimes," he says, "you're right, you don't know me well enough. We needed to check all the bases at once and no one knows Hydra like I do."

Steve's started to raise his voice. "Well, because of that, we have to wait until you are better in order to do something about it."

"I'll be ready in a few days," Steve says, "Keep the team on stand by."

"You won't be ready by then," I argue, "Bruce said you can't even stand!"

"I know my limits."

"Like when you went into enemy territory alone?"

"I've done it before!"

"This isn't 1945 Cap! This is the modern Hydra we are talking abo-"

"There's no difference!" We stop yelling. He's seething.

* * *

I'm listening outside the door. Tony and Steve just finished a yelling competition. "They are still Hydra," Steve adds, "And I'm still a super soldier. I'm telling you that I will be ready. This time we'll all be there."

"The chance of it working, whether they decide to move them somewhere else or not-"

"Are you saying we abandon them?" Steve asks, "Abandon Heather's family?"

"You can't guarantee that they will be there, despite our successes in the past."

"I made Heather a promise," Steve says, "I'm going to keep to it." I peek through the crack in the door. Steve is sitting up and Tony is looking at the computer on the other side of him. He looks up to make a comment, but sees me.

"You have a visitor," he says. Steve looks up as I walk through the door. I'm nervous about this, but I am also angry. As I near Steve, I take the packet of papers out from behind my back.

Steve sees the corner of my photo sticking out of it and scowls. "Heather, no-" I slam the packet on the table next to him. I see there faces. I've startled them both.

I poke the file. "_This_ is information of _me_ and how I am a candidate of the serum. Not a _possibility_, or 'close,'" I ramble, "it says that I'm eligible. As in definitely and written in stone."

Stark picks up the file and leafs through it. His gaze becomes surprised.

"Also, it may or may not mention how Stark already found the serum in your blood. But am I told anything?!" I ask, backing up a few steps. "No!"

"How did you find this?" Tony asks, accusatory.

"I cracked your code," I say, crossing my arms.

"How?"

"Patience," I say. He hands the file to Steve, who leafs through it. I wait in silence, brewing in my disbelief. He then sets it back down.

"No, Heather."

I scoff, "Why?"

"Your parents don't want you to."

"No, it's because _you_ don't want me to," I counter, "Don't drag my parents into this!"

"Heather, calm down."

"You could have told me!" I yell, not calming down. "It's me that file is about."

"You aren't eighteen," he says, "I didn't want you to have hope about-"

"-something I have no chance of being?" I hold up the file. "Looks different from where I'm standing!" I slap it back down and turn around. "I thought you didn't approve of lying." I walk out, steamed.

* * *

Tony stays silent. He's thinking about the argument, no doubt stunned about her cracking his code. I can read it on his face as he finds something to do. "You know what I'm going to say," he says.

"You know how I'll answer," I reply.

"We all know I'm not fond of the girl, but she's special. A one-in-every-three-generation type of special," Tony tells me.

"She's sixteen."

"Almost a month more," he adds in that know it all voice. I roll my eyes.

"That's still too young to be injected with a serum that could kill her."

"Everything you had me look up says she'll survive, like you did," Tony says.

"She isn't mature enough to handle the responsibility," I state.

"Why did you have me look up all of this," he points to the file, "if it wasn't to make another super soldier."

"It isn't going to happen. She can't handle it."

"You don't know how her mind works," Tony says. He types at the computer, "I, don't know how her mind works. As I said, she's special."

"I know a child when I see one," I say.

"Then you would know she isn't a child."

"She is a child and I'm not going to make a soldier out of her," I say. Tony gawfs a moment, before going on as if it never happened. "What?"

"Huh?" He pretends, "Oh, nothing."

"I don't like being played with now what is it?"

"It's that thing you do," Tony says, turning to me, "You are giving the impression that if something happens, there is only one outcome. You think by putting her in that capsule, she'll become a soldier, like you." He walks around, "But what if she doesn't?"

"That's a very big what if," I say, "Why do you want to help her so much?"

"I'm more of doing what's right now a days," he says.

"How is giving her the serum right?" I ask.

"She wants to be part of something bigger. She's found what she's looking for and is determined to get it."

"Sometimes people ask for the wrong thing. Just because she wants something doesn't mean she'll get it on a silver platter."

"She has to earn it," Tony says.

"Exactly."

"Like she has ever since she arrived," Tony adds. I look at him, lost. "Think about it Cap. She tried getting up earlier. She's worked her butt off before with training. She cracked my code to find the information she wants and she's dyslexic," he stresses, "She learned to play guitar with that condition, and the list goes on. How long until you realize that she's proved herself enough?"

I sit there and remember a similar talk with Bucky. 'Like you've got nothing to prove.'

"Why are you so determined to keep her from that? Because she is right. It isn't about her parents, it's you."

I wait, then slowly answer, "I don't want her to go through anything I had to see or do. She should get a chance at the life we left behind."

Tony chuckles, "_Wow_, Steve," he says sarcastically, "That's rich. She had a chance at that life and Hydra destroyed it for her. How do you think her family is coming out of that facility? She can't go home or they'll find her again. How long will it be until she is safe?"

I slump a little, 'Why does he have to be right?' I sigh, "I can't ask her to change her life. She doesn't know what she's getting into."

Tony lays a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to, Steve. She is asking you." He sets the file in my hands. "Who else is like you more than her?" He walks out of the room as I open the file again. There is a picture of pre-serum me next to her.

I sigh, long and drawn out, "No one."

* * *

**Hm. Who thought Tony would be on Heather's side?**

**But he's right. Heather's a very complicated person.**

**Do you think she handled that alright?**


	49. Chapter 48

**Here's the newest chapter. I wasn't sure what to write here, but then, I thought of it.**

**Want to know what it is? Read!**

* * *

Heather hasn't been down to the infirmary since her outburst. I am apparently bedridden until Dr. Banner allows otherwise. So I have plenty of time to look over the file, and think. 'She's right,' is the first solid thought I have in my flipping, 'She's able. She can get it.' I set the file back to the table. "But will I let her? I don't want her to become me."

=Sir= Jarvis says, ever listening, =I believe it is more of a matter of what she wants, than you=

"But she won't be able to go back," I argue.

=That is her choice= Jarvis says. I stop the argument and close my eyes.

'I wonder what she's doing..'

* * *

I stare at the ceiling of the barn. I came here and couldn't find anything to do. I'm not a huge fan of the Sim, at least until the 'generating in water' problem is fixed. The beams of the barn are the same as at home, only much higher. And they have more metal on them for reinforcement.

"Mind if I join you?" I look away from the ceiling and see the newest addition to the Ranch, Sam.

"Free country," I say. As he sits down I add, "for now," while putting my head back against the side of the barn. He sighs.

"We were really close to it," he comments. "..So, running man found you?" I give the ceiling a look of confusion. "Sorry, Cap."

"Oh, yeah."

"How did that happen?"

"I believe he was looking at Hydra files."

"..Oh," he says. I scoff to myself about Steve being brought up in the conversation.

I sit in silence, "So, why do you call him 'running man'?" I ask.

"He lapped me three times when we first met in Washington," he says, "thirteen miles in thirty minutes." I gape.

"That's..." I do the calculations in my head, "that's a _marathon_ in an hour!"

"More or less," he adds.

"You met in Washington?"

"DC. I was helping with the Hydra carriers." I look at him.

"..Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," he says, like it was nothing.

"..Steve didn't tell you, did he?" I ask.

"Well.. we didn't have much conversation time," Sam admits.

"I was up there with you all on the list they were going to shoot down." It's his turn to stare.

"How?"

I lean back again, "Who knows. Maybe it's my ability to be injected with the serum, like Cap." I side glance him, "He neglected to tell me that bit of information."

"I'm sure he had a reason," Sam insists.

"I'm sure he did," I reply, "question is, is it a good one?"

"Heather?" I look up. Bruce is looking at me.

"Hey Banner. What's up?"

"I thought maybe you could help with something." I know immediately it has to do with the Sim.

"How so..?"

"Tony implemented a, memory feature," he explains.

* * *

Heather and I place the glasses on. She only agreed to help Dr. Banner if I did it too. She waits. "So, what do I do?"

"Set it to your glasses," Banner instructs.

"Jarvis, set Sim to blue sim memory bank," Heather says. There's a beep and a red light blink on the side of her glasses. "Open." The barn falls away and we are swirling in overlapped color. "Now what?"

"Focus on a place," Banner says, "a place you know." Heather closes her eyes, which I can now see since we're in the memory bank.

'This is strange..' I tell myself. The colors stop shifting and take shape. Heather opens her eyes and looks around. It's a house. It's a big house. A stairs to the side, a hall going alongside. I peek around the banister to see a living room. Right in front of us is a spacious kitchen.

Heather walks forward, finding her control, and goes right to the counter. I follow. "Just how I remember.."

"Of course," we hear Mister Stark's voice pass us, irritated.

"I never asked for your opinion, Stark," Heather says curtly. I see her go back to the house.

"Was this yours?" I ask, looking around. Heather nods.

"So many memories in this house.." She brushes her hand along the countertop, walking around it. A ghostly image of a woman appears at the stove. She's cooking eggs. Her form becomes more clear and I see she and Heather have similar characteristics.

"_Up in five Andrew!" _My head turns to the stairs. A ghostly form of Heather comes down the stairs at breakneck speed. She puts both hands on the end of the banister and swings around.

"_A little energetic, don't you think?"_ The woman says. Heather shrugs.

"_I have to use it for something."_ She finds the cereal and pours a bowl.

"_Is Andrew out and coming down?"_

"_Well, he's out of bed, but I'm not sure about 'coming down,'"_ Heather says as she chews her dry cereal.

"_Heather, no talking with your mouth full," _Mrs. Morse scolds.

"_Sorry,"_ Heather says, before swallowing and repeating her apology. I smile at her childish behavior.

"_You're forgiven. Milk?"_

"_Oh!"_ Heather gets up off her stool and goes to the fridge. She sits back at her stool with a cup and pours more in her bowl. The real Heather is staring at the image of her mother.

"_Do you think you could lend your excess energy to your brother and sister?"_

"_Don't think so. I need it; I'm running the mile in gym today."_ Heather's voice has a groan in it. A young boy walks down the stairs groggily. He looks up and sees Heather.

"_Aww! I wanted the seat!"_ He complains. As Virtual Heather laughs, Real Heather tears up.

"_Next time you should get that butt of yours down the stairs sooner, little bro," _she teases. He takes a seat next to her. Real Heather walks over to him. She puts a hand on his head. But it goes right through, as if he's a ghost.

"Andrew..." She whispers. Her mother gives him a plate of eggs. Heather walks over to the adult, but again, it's just an image, projected. Heather's lip starts to tremble. She runs up the stairs, and I follow. She stops at one of the first rooms.

Opening the door slowly, she lets her tears loose. I look over her head at the sleeping form of who I'm guessing is her little sister. Heather stands there a moment longer and then the mother walks through her and into the room. There is no sound, probably because Heather couldn't hear them.

"J-Jarvis.." she says, "disable program.." The house is gone. Heather stares for a moment. Then she shakes as she takes off her glasses and places them crooked in their place on the table. She walks over to the wall, right by the punching bag.

"Heather..?" I ask carefully. Her tears multiple and her mouth is open partially in an unuttered sob. Then it changes to a scowl. She turns to the punching bag and hits it. She holds her hand close, sliding to the floor. I sit down next to her.

"I want to be by myself," she says. I stand up and turn to walk away, but then turn back.

"Is there anything special about that memory?" I ask. She nods.

"The last normal morning we've had," she says, "before Cap arrived."

* * *

**Bit of a rough journey down memory lane. And a bit of Sam! Sam is awesome.**

**Okay, am I the only one having trouble seeing reviews on here? Because I can read them on my e-mail, but I'd like to know why it says on here that they don't exist.**

**Who remembers that scene from Chapter 1? And, who likes the new addition to the Mental Landscape Simulator?**


	50. Chapter 49

**Who wants more Steve and Heather ****fuzzies!**

* * *

I sit on the bench at the obstacle course. It's been a couple of days since I've talked to Steve. And it's been, what? Months since I got hurt on the course before me? I still remember what he said as he walked me back. '_It's a possibility.'_

I stand up and walk along it's length. I pause at the rope climb. Looking beyond it, the sun is setting, "He lied to me." I walk back, but I don't feel like sitting. I walk to the nearest tree, one on either side of the bench, and I give it a hard punch. 'How could he?' I punch the tree again.

I grimace from the pain. The leaves rustle above me. I'd yell, but what good would that do? What would I say? I punch the tree over and over out of sheer frustration. I can't help my family, Steve is being irrational, and I'm being hunted by Hydra. My hands turn numb. I stop and sit at the bench again with a huff. I look at my mittens.

'I'll look them over when I get back,' I decide.

"Punching something to get out anger. Who does that remind me of?" I turn to my left and see Steve standing there. I turn back.

"..You saw that?" I ask. He walks over. "How long were you standing there?" I ask.

"Not long. Let me see.." He picks up one of my hands and slides the mitten off. There are slim red lines over my knuckles and bruises are forming in shades of purple. He looks at the other one too. After he is done inspecting them, he balls up a bit of snow and presses it to my hand.

"Sss!" I hiss as the sudden cold contact bites.

"It'll help," he says. I nod and take hold of it. He makes another for my other hand.

"..I don't usually do that.. but-"

"You needed to express yourself," Steve finishes, "Have you ever felt like that before?"

"Yeah.. Kate," I say no more while the blood seeps into the white snow and the purple separates to black and blue. "I felt so helpless," I add, "Even though I wasn't the one who could die the next day. ..And then I guess there's my project.."

I hear Steve hum in recollection. I look at him with surprise. "I was shocked. I would have given you an A. But you got a.. D, right?" I tilt my head, confused. "I saw it in your basement."

"Oh.. I got a D-minus," I correct. I look back at my bruised hands. He sets his hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't deserve it, Heather. That was the most accurate project on my life that I have ever seen." I blush.

"Haven't you been to the Smithsonian?"

"Trust me, there are a few things they could correct," Steve says. I'm sure that he's exaggerating. "How are your hands?" He asks. I peel away the snow and he inspects them.

"The reason I got that grade is because my class graded that project," I explain, "I would have gotten an F, but there are a few decent people in my class." I scoff, "The teacher could have altered it if she found it was unfair, but she just went with it!"

"I guess we have a mutual understanding of how corrupt people can be," he says. I immediately think of Bryce. I look at my skin. It's blotchy and puffy, still bruised. He rubs his thumb over my knuckles, erasing whatever pain was there previous.

"Ow," I wince when he touches a part of my knuckle that got the brunt of my assault on the tree. I move my hands away and put my gloves back on.

"Do you know who you remind me of?" I shake my head. "Myself."

I start at that, but it makes sense. Pre-serum, he'd pick a fight with anything that moved. I fidget in my seat, still holding a ball of snow between my hands. I think back to the last time I used the Sim. "Do you.. um.." I look at the snow to my right. It isn't polite to ask that. "..Nevermind."

"What?" He asks. I shake my head. But then I huff.

'Just get it over with.' I turn back. "..Do you remember your last day?" I look up meekly.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks. I take a deep breath. "My last day of what?"

"..The last day before your life changed. When your life had changed and there was no way to go back?"

Steve doesn't answer. I start to regret asking, but then he answers. "I want to say it was when I got the serum," he starts, "but.. I think it was a week before." He pauses a moment. "I woke up at home, like most days before. I met up with Bucky briefly and went to a diner for lunch. Then I went straight for the closest recruitment center to try for the army again. I was rejected.

"Then I looked for a job and bought a ticket to see a movie. It was getting through the propaganda for the war, when a guy a few rows in front of me started mouthing off. I told him to show respect." He stops, chuckling to himself. I can tell he's remembering the night.

"He beat you up, didn't he?" I ask.

"He was twice my size," Steve says, "But I didn't give up, right up to the point when Buck stopped him in the alley. He was wearing his new sergeant uniform. ..I couldn't believe it. He had already set us up on a double date with these two girls. We went to the Expo, where Stark- Howard, had shown off his 'flying car.'

"I saw a recruitment center behind us. I left the group to try my luck again. Buck caught me and we argued about it. Then I ended up talking to Erskine.. I left for camp the next morning." I was listening intently. I adjust my posture so I'm facing him slightly.

"Mine was the morning before you came. That was when.." I fade off, "when my siblings were okay. When Mom cooked meals at the stove and Dad left early for work on Fridays." Steve's hand returns to my shoulder.

"We'll bring them home," he assures.

"And then what?" I ask, angry again. I stand up and face him, "I go home!? Life goes back to _normal_!? My family forgets the last months!? That isn't going to happen." I scoff, dropping the packed snow in my hands, "I didn't know what I wanted to be before. I wanted to retreat to the farm and live a quiet life, away from all of this.

"But Grandma, Kate, they knew I was to do more than sit on my butt." Steve is watching me, waiting for me to be done. "Now I know what they meant. _This_ is what my life is aimed towards. I _know_ that, Steve." I wait a moment. "..You know that too," I add, my voice turns to pleading.

He sighs, "I've been thinking about it.."

"Really?" I ask quickly.

"I said thinking. I know now that it was wrong to hold the information from you. I promise I won't do that again." I see him stand up and flip through the file; my file. He must have brought it with. He looks through it briefly. He walks around, limping a bit.

"Steve, you should sit down," I say. He must still be healing. He is still looking at the file, even while putting his rear back to the cold wood.

"We are more alike than I thought before. I still don't know if that's a good thing."

"We do have our differences," I mention. He chuckles.

"That we do." He closes it and offers it to me. I take it back with my gloved hands. "We should get back so we can wrap those hands and warm up."

* * *

**Yep, it is getting really close to this one part. But how to tell her... hmmmm...**

**Any questions? Something not clear?**

**Who remembers that scene from First Avenger?**


	51. Chapter 50

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Oh.. wow. Not including the prologue, this is the 50th chapter. *tears up* That's amazing...**

**Anyway, I think you'll all like this one.**

* * *

Stark is fixing one of his robots, which he has renamed the Iron Legion. I'm sitting at his swivel chair, bored. He must have seen because not long after, he asks, "Wrench," holding his hand out. I sigh and stand up. I choose the right tool and hand it to him.

I sit back down. I turn three times then stop in his direction. "Did Steve want to tell me something?"

"Just wait for him. He's still healing," Starks says, his voice muffled by the metal between him and my ears. I huff and turn again. "Screwdriver." I stand up and intentionally hand him the wrong tool. "Hey! Screwdriver!"

"You didn't say please," I defend. He sighs.

"...Please.." I trade the tool for the right one and sit back down. I tap my foot.

"How long 'til he gets here?" I ask. Stark groans. "Hey, I'm bored."

"How about trying to help." He rolls out and stands up.

"Like..."

"Hold this metal piece up while I weld it in place." I sigh and stand up. I pick up the spare welding helmet and stand by the robot. He hands me the gloves and I slip them on. I take the metal piece and hold it where he shows me. The torch turns on and I watch the metal fuse together.

"Done?" I ask as he turns it off.

"Yep." I take off the gloves and helmet. I wait. He goes back to looking at his blueprint holoscreen.

"..Your welcome," I say, hinting he forgot something.

"Yep," he repeats. I roll my eyes. Then the door opens. Steve, Bruce, and Mr. Wilson walk through.

"What took you?" I tease. He raises an eyebrow, but nothing else. Bruce motions for Steve to sit in the chair.

"No, Heather should."

"Steve you are still healing."

"Yeah but she-"

"What's this about?" I asks. Sam looks at Steve.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what..?" I ask, uncrossing my arms. Steve sighs.

"Banner, can you get it?"

"Sure, but you sit." Steve takes the wheelie chair and I walk over. I see Bruce go for the vault door in the wall.

"...What's this about?" I ask again, only slower. The door opens and Banner grabs a vial. A _blue_ vial. My heart instantly starts beating faster. My eyes grow wide as I see the translucent liquid slosh inside when he walks over.

He sets it in Steve's hand. "Heather," he says slowly, "do you know what this is?"

"..I can take a pretty good guess.." I say.

"I am telling you the facts first, okay?" I nod. "This is only one vial of six that would be administered," Steve explains, "And Banner knows the vita ray combination Erskine used on me. From experience, I am telling you it hurts."

I cringe inside and then ask, "Care to elaborate?"

"Overall growing pains," Steve says, "every particle of your body is changing at the same time." He gives me a solid minute to think over this before asking, "Can you take that? Can you go through that?"

I stare at the blue liquid in his hand. This won't be an easy task. It may not even be successful. 'But I never expected it to be a breeze.' I straighten my shoulders. "Yes."

"Banner still has to replicate this five more times," Steve adds. I nod. "And the chamber still has to be created."

"Okay," I say. He hands me the vial carefully and I hold it as such. In my hands is one of the most wanted items in the world, by both good, evil, and everything between. I gulp. "Are you saying what I think you are saying..?" I say slowly. I don't want to get my hopes up, only to be dashed. Also, I don't want to drop the glass.

Steve holds his hand out for the vial. I give it back and then it is handed off to Bruce to put away. Steve stares at me another long two minutes, giving the decision one last thought, "Yes Heather. Yes, you are eligible."

"Soo.." I piece together, "I'm going to.. be a.."

"Super soldier, yes," Steve says. I stare at him a moment. I want to.. I don't know what I want to do. I have been trying to convince him of this and now it's happening.

So I stay calm, although I am pretty excited. "How long until it's ready?" I ask Bruce.

"About a month, if Tony and I split the tasks."

"And if we get someone to help with heavy lifting," Stark adds, "I can do it, but I don't think anyone besides Bruce and I can read blueprints."

"I can help with that," Sam states. I raise my hand.

"What about me?"

"You, Ms. Morse," Steve says, "will be too busy."

"With what?"

"Training."

* * *

I put on my training gear again. I look at the mirror on my wall and put my hair up. I look different. Maybe it's because I'm seeing myself for the first time. Or.. I'm paying attention to features because I know that I'll look a little different soon.

I turn to Sammy, "Hey buddy," I say, scooping him up. He licks my cheek. "Gotta go, training." I set him down and go out my door. Steve let me sleep in this time. No more bugle. I'm thankful for that. I walk down and grab breakfast.

Bruce and Stark are going through blueprints at the table. Tony only has a mug of coffee in front of him. I see a plate of eggs on the counter. I pour myself some cereal and sit at the island. But not before sliding the eggs to Stark.

He looks at me. "Protein," I state simply. He looks at the eggs, and starts eating. I finish my cereal as fast as I can without hiccuping or getting an upset stomach.

=Captain Rogers is in the Barn already, miss= Jarvis tells me.

"Thank you," I set the bowl in the sink and get my winter gear on. I sprint to the barn, nearly slipping on ice. I close the doors behind me and take off my coat and boots. Steve is waiting.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep, " I say, putting on the sneakers I leave right inside the door. Sam is at the punching bag. As I walk to Steve in the middle, he stops his workout and joins us. I look at him, then back to Steve, "What's first?"

* * *

**I know. I know. What is her training like? Answer the question!**

**Well, *chuckles* This is a two-reason break.**

**1\. It is like the end of Age of Ultron. You know, "Avengers-" Cue Credits.**

**2\. ...I don't know how Super soldier training is supposed to look like.. Heh, so, might as well leave it to the professional.**

**With other news, YAY! I WROTE IT! I had no idea how to write this scene. And now I did it! Yes. *does happy little dance***


	52. Chapter 51

**Here's the next one! I'm sorry if I've repeated anything later, or if something does not make any sense.**

* * *

I hit the punching bag. I shake my hand a little and use my other hand. "Good," Sam says next to me. I bounce a little on the balls of my feet. Then I punch a couple more times. "Wait, stop." I lower my hands and look at him. He takes hold of one of my sweaty palms and balls the fingers together. "Keep it firm, alright, Heather?" He asks.

I nod, a little out of breath. "Okay."

"Hit with the knuckles," he says, impacting my hand on his open palm to show me. I nod. "Again." I position myself in front of the punching bag. My hands go up to protect my face, like he taught me. "Right hook." I punch. "Left hook." I use the other hand. "Upper cut." I envision the bag has a jaw and I push it upwards. "Three jabs." I pummel the middle of the bag with a left-right-left. I stop, waiting for further instruction.

I look at him, "Take five?" I guess. He nods. I relax and we sit by the water bottles. I take a long drink, the cool liquid refreshing.

"You're doing good," he says, "but you need to relax. Tension causes you to be stiff, unable to adapt to your opponent." I nod.

"I understand."

"Your hands must be solid," he continues, "but don't let that continue anywhere else. Hard impact, light balancing." I nod again, taking another drink. He's been training me to fight the past week. I look around.

"Where's Steve?" I ask. Sam looks at the doors that lead to the workshop below.

"I'd say still working at talking to Mr. Stark," Sam says, "They haven't gotten any of the serum copied yet."

"Why is he wondering about that?" I wonder. Sam shrugs. We sit there, I stretch. Sam uses the other punching bag for a little and I watch from the floor on his form, how he isn't taut, like I was. 'I'm going to fight someone someday,' I think to myself, 'Mom's going to be so mad..' I smile to myself a little. I will endure however amount of scolding Mom has to give me, as long as she is there to give it.

"Ready to get back to it?" Sam asks, walking over. I nod and stand up.

"Ready when you are." He nods.

"Let's work on your kicks."

* * *

I stare at the tile below me. Steve has been at this forever. I finally look at him. He's as wiped out as me about the subject. "Well?" He asks me. I sigh and look to Bruce. He's is looking over the components of the serum under a microscope.

"I'm almost finished with the machine to create more," I say, "and then I have to weld together the capsule-"

"No, what about the serum?" He redirects, "Do you think you can do it?" Bruce looks at him and adjusts his glasses.

"Well," he scans through the image of what the microscope sees, "It's crowded as is.. I don't think I could-"

"Is there something you can take out?" Both Bruce and I turn to look at Steve.

"..Are you suggesting that we.. _alter_, the serum?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I said that Heather should have better healing."

"She'll be a super soldier, Steve," I enunciate.

"Something could still happen," Steve says, "I want her to be safe out there."

"Ohh.." I swear aloud. Steve stares at me with disapproval, but I keep talking, "You keep saying I'm reckless. Cap, she won't be safe, alright?"

"At least she'll be able to heal," Steve defends.

"Before you two agitate me further," Bruce says, calm despite his words, "I have something you might want to hear." We turn to the computer. "So, her metabolism will already be heightened," he states.

"Peggy said mine is four times the average person," Steve says, "continue."

"I can try to increase that, but.."

"..But what?" Steve asks.

"I'll have to decrease her strength.." He says slowly, looking at Steve for a reaction. Steve looks at the screen, with its mess of color and numbers that he can't understand.

"How much?" He asks.

"If I increase the metabolism to 5 times, her strength will decrease by sixteen percent," Bruce looks at me for any corrections. I look at the screen. I nod, he's right.

"..What about less," Steve says. Bruce lowers the bar until Steve says, "Stop." It stops at 4.435 percent. The strength bar is now reduced by five percent.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask him, "We are tampering with the serum. That means anything can happen to her." Steve looks at the screen.

"She'll be safe."

"I'll be putting the serum through tests first," Bruce says, "So we'll know what could be different." Steve nods. "How are you, Captain Rogers?" He asks. He is meaning his injuries from the mission.

Steve sighs. "It's been a week, I'm healed by now. I'm going up to help Sam with Heather's training." He walks out of the room. I turn to Bruce.

"What do you think could happen?" I ask him. He sighs.

"She will be immune to most anything, possibly even.."

"What?"

His gaze flits from me to the screen, "Medicine."

xxx

I walk over to the pair as Heather continues with repeated kicks. She falls over from not judging her weight well. "You need to watch where you place your weight," Sam says, helping her up. "Watch."

Heather moves out of the way as he takes the place by the bag. He kicks, explaining as he does so. Heather moves back and tries again. "Nice," I comment. They both look at me.

"Hey Cap," Heather says, going back to her kicks. I stand by Sam.

"She's doing well," Sam says, "She learns fast."

"She's determined," I reply. When Heather is done, I grab her attention, "Let's try using the Sim."

"Why?" She asks. I smile faintly.

"I want you to meet somebody." I heard that it has memory planes, so we all put on our sim g's and I call for my memory plane. The world goes dark, then swirls are all around us. I concentrate, no matter how hard it is for me to.

Then the camp comes into view. I look around, seeing Heather and Sam with. Then there is a group going past us, soldiers. Pre-serum me is trailing behind. I look at the jeep in front of them and see a head of neatly curled brown hair. She's looks behind the jeep at the soldiers with bright and determined eyes. Her hat is tilted to the left slightly, matching the color of her green uniform dress.

Heather had followed my gaze. "Is that..?" I nod, smiling.

"That's Peggy Carter." I feel a comforting hand on my arm. I look down. Heather is smiling at me.

"Well, want to me someone I know?" She asks. I look at Sam. He shrugs.

"I think I'll tap out." He disappears. Heather changes the plane to her memory plane. The swirling color comes back and she concentrates. I watch her and see tears roll down her cheeks.

"Heather, you don't have too," I say, knowing who she means. She shakes her head.

"I need to see her again," Heather admits, "I need to." A place new to me appears. I look around. Heather is smiling when I look back at her.

This house has light wooden flooring. We are standing by the back door, out to a bright yard. But at the moment, it is night time. Most of the lights are off. Heather walks to the stairs, which turns in a ninety degrees after reaching a platform. She touches the railing, almost smiling.

"..Where are we?" I ask, not wanting to ruin the moment. Laughter comes from the second floor, two distinct feminine voices. Heather smiles wider and starts up the stairs. She didn't hear me. I follow, seeing a railing all along the hallway above us. She steps off the stairs and rushes to one of the doors. It has signs on it, with both Heather's signature.. and a Kate Bells'.

Heather opens the door, which a light source and the laughter comes from. I hear actual words now. "_All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup!"_ A burst of giggles erupted. Heather watches from the doorway. I look over her shoulder.

"_Your turn," _Virtual Heather says. I can tell it is her, even though she looks about ten. The other girl has blond hair, curly. Both kids are facing away from us at a tv on the floor. There are two spread out piles of blankets with snacks between them.

The girl with blond hair speaks next. "_Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you!"_

I look up and see the movie is Mulan. I've watched it before. But the sound isn't on. The girls are speaking the lines. The cricket is in the porridge.

"_Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!"_

"_Am I late?" _Virtual Heather asks.

"_No time to talk," _the friend says, actually doing what the little red dragon does on screen. "_Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt."_

"_But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts,"_ Virtual Heather whines between fits of laughter. She swallows the food.

"_Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face."_

"That's.." I whisper.

"Kate," Heather says. Constant tears stream down her cheeks. "My best.. friend.."

"_Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, girl!"_

"_Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!"_ Virtual Heather lunges for Kate and nearly tips over a bowl of popcorn. They roll away from each other, laughing until they hold their stomachs.

"_That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about!.."_

"I loved that movie," Heather says.

"Why not have the sound on?" I ask. Heather looks at me like I'm crazy.

"That's boring," she looks back.

Steps are heard down the hall. A middle aged woman turns to peek into the door, after opening it up where it isn't even positioned. She calls, "_Girls, it's almost midnight."_

"_Awww!" _A duet comes from the two.

"_Time to shut off the movie."_

"_Okay Mom.." _She walks away. "_Hey Heather?"_ Kate asks as they get under their separate blanket beds and the tv turns off.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm glad we're friends."_

"_We are more than best friends, Kate," _Heather sits up, "_We're sisters."_

Real Heather takes a deep breath. "Jarvis, disable program." The dark house fades away. Heather takes off her glasses. "What's next?"

"Are you sure you can keep going today?" I ask, setting the glasses on their stand. She nods.

"I have a reason to. I won't push myself, but I can practice a little more." She wipes the tears away, but I can see that they aren't entirely sad tears. She needed that.

"Don't make that a crutch, Heather," I caution, telling myself the same thing. With the Sim, I can see Bucky as himself, before the seventy years of torture.

"I know," Heather says, "After all, I can't talk to her." She walks to the punching bag and once again, Heather makes no sense to me.

* * *

**KATE! *squeals!* She's in here!**

**Is there anything that confuses you in here? I don't know about the serum, or simulators, and such like that.**

**Any ****questions, I will try to answer as best I can.  
Unless it is a spoiler, sorry.**


	53. Chapter 52

**It's been a couple weeks (at least) since my last update here.**

**I am so.. so happy about how far I've gotten with this story. I am thankful to all of the people that have encouraged me and read this story. I am so thankful that God gave me the love and talent to even do such a thing! He gave me the idea for Country Lass, I couldn't have done anything without Him.**

**Anyway, enough sappy stuff. On with the show!**

* * *

Heather and I walk to the lab. Banner has tested the new serum. Heather was informed of the alterations. She is.. hesitant to the idea, because Banner hasn't told us the results. But she is glad I told her.

We enter the room. Stark is in the open area, welding. Heather watches him a moment before sitting in the swivel chair. Dr. Banner is waiting there. "Heather, Captain," he says, "I can alter the other vials, but-"

"What's wrong?" I ask, signalling to get to the point. The scientist sighs.

"Since her metabolism will be different than the original serum would have had, her immunity will increase too."

Heather looks at me, equally confused, then back to him. "That means.. what, exactly?"

"Heather, it means it will be sensitive. Anything to enter your bloodstream that isn't your living DNA, will be terminated." Heather goes quiet again, still confused.

"Isn't.. Isn't that a good thing?"

"No," he answers, "because that includes medical drugs, like pain killer. It will center itself on destroying that instead of healing whatever injury you need it for." He holds up a notebook, "I studied it."

I watch Heather think for a moment. "Bruce can work to find some way around it," I look up at him. He nods. "But it's more than likely that you won't need it," I encourage, "the choice is yours."

Heather sits back and thinks to herself, an expression of seriousness on her face. I get the sense pride. At times, when she's lively and childish, I forget how mature she is. Heather is _not_ taking this lightly, something I am thankful for. Finally, she looks up.

"Go ahead," she says. Bruce nods. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all." Heather nods in acknowledgement and stands up. we walk back to the floor of the barn.

=She has arrived, Captain Rogers=

"Thank you Jarvis. She knows everything?"

=I have informed her to the best of my ability= Heather looks at me.

"Who?" I smile.

"Someone to help with training." We step through the doorframe, exiting the stairwell. Natasha is walking over from the double doors. Her hair is back to short and curly. Heather stares at her, mouth agape. We finish walking over.

"Natasha Romanoff.." Heather breathes, in awe, "The Black Widow."

"The one and only," Nat says, "And you are..?" She hides that she knows already. Jarvis would have told her. I can only guess if she is surprised that Heather knows who she is.

"Heather Morse," the teen says. They shake hands.

"Ready to get started?"

"What will you be teaching me?" Heather asks as her hand drops.

"Right to the point," Nat comments, "Well, tell me what Rogers has taught you." Heather thinks for a moment.

"Well.. I've started hand-to-hand. Mr. Wilson is helping me with it as well."

"Do you know any weapons?" Natasha asks.

I watch her reaction as Heather says, "No.. only basic stuff."

"Well, looks like I found my area of teaching," Nat looks at me, "Will Clint be helping me?"

"Mr. Barton had some business to take care of," I answer, "But I'm sure he'll help when he gets back." Natasha gauges my expression a moment. She can see I'm bothered by something.

"Will I get a shield?" Heather asks.

"..Maybe," I say, my thoughts elsewhere, "Can we talk?" I ask Natasha.

"Sure." I walk away, my hand on her arm.

"Don't even think about it," I say under my breath, so Heather doesn't hear. Nat looks at me.

"What?"

"You are going to teach her to handle guns, aren't you?" I restate. She searches my eyes for anything to help her fake her way out. "Answer me."

"So what?" She replies, calmly, "If she's going to be a soldier-"

"She is not," I interrupt. My hand applies pressure to her arm. When I notice this, I let go. "She will have the serum, yes. But.. look at her." We've been talking out of Heather's ear shot.

Natasha looks at Heather over my shoulder. I look back as well. Heather is waiting for us to be done. She sees us staring and waves a little. Natasha turns to me.

"What do you see?" I ask.

"You don't want her to kill," Nat realizes. I furrow my brow and she knows it's the truth.

"No, and you want to know why..?" I wait for her to take another look at Heather.

"..I see someone young, impressionable," Nat answers, "I see innocence." She looks up at me.

"She may be strong in some ways, and will be strong in others later, but she is still a teenager. A _child_, Natasha."

"Then why is she doing this?" She asks.

I leave the question hang, because that is for Heather to explain.

"..What if she needs to defend herself long distance and the only thing in the room is a gun?" She defends, "What then?" I stare at her hating that once again, she's right. She sees this. "I'll start with something else, like a knife. And I'll only show her a hand gun, alright?" She asks.

I struggle with my answer, but then i relent, "Fine."

"Are you going to teach her shield throwing?"

"Not yet." I sigh, "The armory is through that door. Stark had it outfitted. It's all for your use." I look her in the eye, "That includes practice blades." I make sure she understands not to give Heather anything sharp at first. She nods.

"Yes sir," she says. She smirks a moment, before turning to Heather. I stare at where she was standing a moment, then sigh.

'Natasha is such a tease.'

"And Steve," I turn to look at her, "Some things are out of our control. When she's out there, she'll be like all of us. She'll have to at some point." I nod and watch for a little as Natasha gets out a fake knife and walks over to Heather.

"Now, here is how you hold it.." I oversee the lesson a little, before going to the A-house. Natasha already has her name on her bedroom door.

"The Avengers assemble once again," Sam says, coming to stand next to me, "Do you happen to have a room for me?"

I count the doors. There are seven, not including the bathroom at the end. Clint is gone, Natasha is here, as much as Tony, Dr. Banner, me, and Heather. Thor is.. somewhere. "Tony might agree to setting up his room in his lab," I suggest.

"Ha, yeah, maybe." Sam nudges my shoulder, "I'll check on the girls. See you later Cap." He walks away. I turn my sight to Heather's door, shining with the bronze plate with her name.

* * *

I watch as Heather goes through the simple move again with the practice knife. "Not bad." I take three steps and tap her wrist, "But if you'd flip the blade back," I show her. She cringes, but only from her mistake. The wooden blade doesn't hurt.

"Got it," she says. I adjust her wrist.

"Try again." She repeats, and it is much better. "Good." I'm surprised that we are all in this situation. I play it off, as I always do. I act like she's my student. After learning a few more moves, she looks at me.

"..Ms. Romanoff?" She asks. I wait for her to start talking. "Are you okay?"

I hide my surprise, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Heather says, "I can just tell."

"Let's get back to the lesson."

"Okay." Heather gets into stance. I take out the other wooden weapon so she can spar with someone. I showed her defense first, so she deflects my attacks. I keep them slow. She keeps her eyes on my movements.

"You learn fast," I comment. I pin her. She struggles a little. "But you still have a lot left to learn."

"Okay, I get it. Can you get up?"

"Figure out how to get me off," I say calmly. Heather struggles, but that just tightens my grip. "That's not going to work. Calm down, think." She listens. I wait as she takes in how I have her pinned. Then she moves her hand down, forcing my arm off the ground. I let her flip me onto my back.

"Like that?" She asks. I nod.

"Good." She looks at me as we sit there a moment. She tilts her head. "What?"

"..There's something on your mind, isn't there?"

I stand up. "No. Let's get back to-"

"You're lying." I look back at her.

"What?"

"You, you just lied to me," she says carefully. I stare, shocked. Why? Because it was a lie. She caught me lying. No one can do that.

"Well..?" I ask.

"So, what's the truth?"

"..Not your business," I say, "Show me the move again." Heather sighs.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me that," I say. She nods.

"Okay, Natasha." Heather gets into stance.

* * *

**Yay! Tasha's here!**

**I'm not thrilled about the exchange between Heather and Nat. But the one with Steve and her is awesome!**

**...**

***wiggling in my seat* *stops***

***rocking back and forth* *settles down***

***stupid grin is plastered on my face***

**..Hey.**

**Heyy.**

**HEY! Guess what~?**

***smiles* ...Next chapter is _bound_ to be my favorite.**


	54. Chapter 53

**...Oh.. my.. ****good.. ness..**

**I did it people. But not on my own. It took God to get me here. I couldn't have done it without him. And I couldn't have done it without all of you.**

**Thank you! This means so much that I got to this point!**

* * *

I walk over to the kitchen. It's late at night, the last night before the big day. Heather is on the other side of the island counter. She is mixing cocoa, by the look of the canister to her right.

She's been training with Nat and Sam. I've introduced her to the shield, but she isn't comfortable with it yet. Now in mid March, she is going to take a big step. And I believe she deserves the talk Erskine gave me.

"Didn't they tell you no fluids?" I ask. She jumps and looks back at me.

"I didn't drink it yet," she tries. I cross my arms. Heather looks down, then picks up the mug. "Do you want it?" She asks.

I shrug, so she slides it over to me. We both sit down at the counter. I take a moment to collect my thoughts. "Heather," I say, grabbing her attention, "do you know why you are eligible? Why I told your parents that I thought it possible?"

Heather shakes her head slowly. She allows me to continue talking. I take a breath.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine had a similar conversation with me before I went through it all. So.. I'm going to tell you what he told me." Heather nods. "The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So good will be great and bad will be worse."

"Everything inside?" Heather asks.

"Less on the physical side. He told me after that someone that has known power and strength their whole life is more likely to abuse the power the serum gives. But someone who is.." I trail off, knowing she hates that word.

"Weak," Heather says, looking down.

"I wouldn't call it weakness," I deflect, "you know compassion, Heather," I set my hand on her shoulder, "you don't use your strengths for your own gains, but for helping others. That is what is to become great.

"I know you will respect your new abilities."

Heather smiles, "Thanks Steve." I take another sip of cocoa.

"This is really good cocoa," I say. She chuckles. "There is one more thing Erskine said."

"What?"

"You need to promise me something." I see her nod.

Her smile, how she looks ready and scared, while brightening the room, changes my words slightly at the last moment.

"Stay who you are. No matter what the title is, you are not a simple soldier. I don't want you trying to be perfect. Be you; that stubborn-" Heather chuckles, "-free spirited," I continue, chuckling myself, "determined, and independent young lady."

Heather nods, calming down, "Yes, sir." I finish the cocoa. "I can clean up. If you need to check on anyone..?" I nod, I was going to look at the scientists' work, and make sure they get sleep.

"You go to bed the moment you are done, okay?"

Heather lets out a brief laugh before answering, "Sure thing, Steve."

* * *

"Tony," I say, walking into the lab, "all set?"

"Yep. It's going to take a lot of power. Thankfully," Tony pats a case, "I still have my old chest piece. We won't have to worry." I nod, looking to Bruce.

"Any problems on your end?"

"Serum is.. ready for the procedure," he answers, looking up.

"Make sure you two get to bed at a reasonable time."

"Yes Mom."

'Last question.' I walk over to Tony. I lower my voice and ask, "You don't happen to have any snapps, do you..?"

"..Why?"

I shrug, "A.. friend, owes it."

Tony stares at me, "Yeah."

xxx

I sit on my bed, a bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. I sigh, popping it open. "_Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing-"_

I smile softly, pouring a bit of the liquid into my glass.

"_-That you will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_

I set down the bottle. I hold the glass aloft, "To the little guys." I tip my head back and the alcohol goes down my throat. It doesn't burn or affect me for long, but it satisfies in a different way. Something I couldn't do unless it was the right circumstance.

* * *

I open my eyes. I'm looking at the ceiling. It's light out. I see Sammy watching me. I stand up and tickle him behind the ear. I feed him and change into what they said I should wear. "This is it," I tell myself in the mirror of the bathroom.

* * *

We stop at the doors right at the base of the stairs. "Are you ready?" I ask, turning to Heather. She looks at me with zero hesitation. Her outfit is made so it wouldn't rip after.

"Yes," she answers. She pushes her hand on the door, opening it. We walk through the doorway. The machine Tony had replicated is in the center. Although, he says he fixed a few things. The panel for operating it is on the other side of the computers. Tony is there, checking everything one last time.

It all feels the same, yet different, than when a day like this took place. Heather walks over to Bruce, who is at the machine. Thankfully, he and Tony researched all of what they need to know from Dr. Erskine's notes. "Heather," Bruce says. She nods. "Please sit on the edge."

Heather takes off her jacket and hops up, waiting for what's next. Bruce picks up the syringe on the table and gives her some painkiller. She winces a little, but not much else happens. "Last time," Heather comments. I smile when she looks at me.

'It's still going to hurt,' I almost say.

"Please, lay down." Heather gets situated on the open pod. Tony walks over and brings the pads down over her.

"How do you feel?" I ask. She shifts around and peeks at the blue liquid Bruce is carrying over. Tony takes them and inserts them into pockets in the pads.

"Nervous," she admits. I pat her shoulder.

"I was too," I assure. I nod to Bruce.

"Serum infusion in three-" I leave my hand on Heather's shoulder, like Erskine did for me. "two-"

* * *

"-one." The feeling of the serum entering my body can only be described as painful. I cringe, waiting for it to die down. But it seems to boil right under my skin.

'Didn't I get painkiller?' The fire courses through every part of my being. I can already feel my cells changing.

"Ready for vita-rays?" Stark asks. I open my eyes and see Steve.

"No going back now?" He asks, knowing I don't feel like speaking. I smile. He looks at the scientist, "She's ready."

The machine whirs and I'm lifted to a standing position, the sides closing in front of me. There's a moment of silence and then someone knocks.

"Heather? You alright?" they ask.

I struggle a moment to get a word out. "I.. uh.."

"What?" Now I know it's Steve, because he's concerned.

"I gotta pee," I admit. He chuckles.

"You may proceed Tony," Bruce says. Steve must have nodded to them. Something powers up and a light fades into the small space in all directions. I close my eyes when it gets too bright.

"Ahh.." I groan to myself. It feels like growing pains, everywhere. 'Well, that's what they are supposed to be.. right?' I tell myself. It gets annoying, and then irritating. It intensifies slowly. I can hear Stark outside counting in tens as it gets turned up at the same speed.

It feels like I'm going to be crushed. Or I'll crumble from being baked in the rays. Or, I'll explode from the pressure. There is only one way to relieve it. I start screaming. "Heather!" Someone yells. I feel my stomach and ribs jolt and I scream louder. I want to throw up. "Heather!" I keep screaming as little spider volts creep through my arms. "Turn it off!"

"No!" I yell through the pain, "I can finish this!" The light gets brighter, the inside of my eyelids are solid white. It reaches a point where I really feel like the ticking bomb on the end of a short fuse. Then the light dies away. Everything goes from hot white to deathly black. I take a few shaky breaths, the pain ebbing away.

"Let her out." The front splits and I stumble out. Steve catches me. I blink a few times, looking around. Everything looks so.. clear. I had good vision before, but now.. "How do you feel?" Steve asks.

I'm sweating profusely. I stand up and look at my body. The t-shirt was slightly loose before, as they requested. It isn't now. I take a few steps. I turn back to Steve and answer his question, "Super."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S A SUPER SOLDIER!  
I HAVE MADE HISTORY!**

**Favorite, chapter, by, far!**

**To get to this point is.. amazing would be an understatement.**

***deep breath* Who loves this?**


	55. Chapter 54

**Post getting the serum.**

* * *

I look in the mirror. 'Is that me?' My reflection shows a lean girl without a blemish on her face and arms. She stands shoulders back, head held high. I turn slowly and she mimics me. The defined muscles on my arms ripple slightly. 'Yeah.. it's me..'

"Vain, much?" I turn to see Steve leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"No, just surprised." I look back, "It's so.. different."

"It takes some getting used to," he agrees, walking over, "Best to start as soon as possible." I turn to look at my backside out of curiosity. "So, do you want to stare at yourself, or go for a run."

I think to myself, turning to look at him, "Hmm," I tease, "to run or not to run.. Is that even a question?" I smile wide and race past him.

* * *

We stop along a path. It's been half a minute. Or half an hour? Must have been, because Steve is breathing a little uneven. I feel sore, but have yet to break a sweat. This is amazing!

"How are you tired?" I ask, bouncing on my feet a little. The snow crunches beneath my boots. He looks up from the log he chose to take five on.

"I'm not. That was a long run, so this is normal. Question is, how are you _not_?"

I shrug, "Youthful energetic-ness?" I suggest.

"At least you will heal faster if you fall."

I give him an 'oh really' look. I proceed to run up a thick trunk, flip back, and land gracefully on the log. "You're right," I agree, "_if_ I fall."

"Don't get arrogant," he tells me.

I nod, ceasing in my teasing. "Okay."

"I never said you were," he says, "I know how exciting this is."

I nod again. He's no longer just my guardian; he's officially my mentor. He stands up and motions for me to follow. "Where are we going?" I ask. He just motions with his head farther forward. I walk behind him. He comes to an open space and finally stops. I step up to next to his side.

There is a large expanse before us. There's an asphalt road amid the white snow, curving around with trees on the other side. I can see through the thin trees how it loops around in an oval. I don't think I could have seen that far yesterday. There are multiple streaks of white dashes on the black surface.

"You didn't tell me you had a track," I say.

Steve chuckles. "Oops," he says, looking at me. He walks over and takes a spot in the center. I follow, stopping with one lane between us. "First order of business," he says, looking at me, "beat me in a race." And he's gone. I race after him. I love the feeling of the wind on my face. I catch up in no time.

I had moved over a lane, so I would come up right next to him. I don't want to surprise him, too much. "Is that all you got?" I ask.

"What did I tell you about getting arrogant?" He asks. I shrug mid-run. I push faster than him, but he catches up. "Using your energy to win?"

"Using surprise to cheat?" I counter, mentioning his abrupt start.

"Life isn't fair, Heather."

"Noted." I push farther, but he effortlessly comes up and passes me.

"On your left."

"Ha ha," I laugh humorlessly. We pass the starting line multiple times. We tire about the same time. And I forgot we were racing after a couple laps. I walk around the track, Steve next to me. He had produced a water bottle for each of us from the pack he left at the trail.

I drink from it, tracing the water's path down my throat. "Let's see how those skills are." Steve sets his bottle down and gets into stance. I mimic, my bottle sitting next to his. I walk over to him. I have yet to actually fight someone hand-to-hand.

I strike and he counters. I try an uppercut, but he deflects. I end up on the asphalt. "Ouch.." I mutter.

"You done yet?" He asks. I look up at him, a challenge on my expression.

"No way." I stand up and we circle each other. I wait for him to come at me. I block each fist and knee. I jump as he tries to sweep my legs. I land a punch in his chest and then kick one leg out. He is down on a knee. But he grabs my arm with both hands and tosses me behind him.

I land in the snow. I brush it off my shoulders and flip back to the black ground. I was surprised at my ability, but I did flip off a tree earlier. I get back to the fight. But eventually, he pins me. My hands are pinned above my head and his foot is on my back. The side of my face is against the freezing road.

"Now do you give up?" He asks.

"I.." I try to push up on his foot, but my chest only gets an inch off the ground, "don't, give up..!" I use my legs, which he has neglected, to kick him in the rear, like a mule. He flies over my head. I roll over and pin his legs under one of my legs, while keeping a knee on his spine and holding his arms back.

He pants for a moment, thoroughly pinned, "Natasha?"

I shrug. "She taught me to find the faults in my opponent's form, where their grip is weakest. Or when there is no pressure," I inform, "plus, my legs weren't being guarded."

He sighs, "Good fight. Let me up." I let go and stand up. He stands, rubbing his back.

"You were going easy on me, weren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was. You are only starting." I duck my head. Of course he would. "Heather," he draws my attention back.

'Serious conversation alert,' I tell myself. I know that face.

"You know that you aren't doing this forever, right?"

I nod slowly, "Yeah.."

"Well.. you should think of a contingency plan." I stare at him. "You know, what you will do when you are done with this."

"..Oh.." I walk around, thinking, "Well.. I was going to live at the family farm when I was done with school," I turn back, "Still sounds good."

"Good, don't forget that, okay Heather? You have a way out."

I nod, I don't ever want to forget.

* * *

**Okay, I was going to add something after this before posting, but I still need to figure out how it will work. Plus, you all are probably wondering what's going to happen next? Right?**


	56. Chapter 55

**Here's the next one, sorry it took so long. I'm not the best with planning missions.**

* * *

I follow Steve to a door I've never been through in the Avenger House. I haven't ever had a need to. All I was told was it was for emergencies. And that Tony wasn't done with it yet. Well, I guess it's finished, whatever that means.

We walk through. There is a short hallway and then it opens into a larger room. There are chairs tucked under tables in rows. Then there are chairs in rows with nothing there in front of them, enough to seat fifteen people including the tables.

I look at the back wall, where there are two more chairs and a door to another bathroom. Windows are on either side of the room. I had always wondered where they led to. Finally, at the front is a large screen attached to the center of the wall, like a smartboard at school. The wall above them has the Avenger insignia.

"Whoa.." is all I can say. I'm standing in the Avenger mission room. I take a seat behind one of the tables. Natasha takes a seat at another and Sam sits by me. Thor stays standing and Bruce sits at a chair in the back. Clint sits by Natasha when he arrives.

Steve is sitting near the front. Tony walks out of the bathroom. "Everyone here?" He asks, turning off the light. I roll my eyes and he walks to the computer sitting on a table to the right of the screen. "Take it away Jarvis," he says, typing in what I'm guessing is a password.

=Certainly sir= Jarvis says, turning on the screen. Steve stands up in the front as Tony takes a seat. A map appears. Steve chooses a marker to use on it.

"This is the Hydra facility we will be infiltrating," he starts, "With some help from, former, SHIELD agents, we are going to rescue as many people as possible. Now, I've broken us into three teams. Bruce, I'm asking again, are you okay with this?"

Bruce looks up as we look at him, "Only Hydra will be near me?" Steve nods. "Well then, I wouldn't mind letting the beast out."

Steve nods, as if he was expecting it, "So Thor, you will take Bruce and Clint and attack from the East side-" Steve draws an arrow pointing to the desired side, with initials of each of the heroes mentioned. "Tony, Sam, and I will tackle from the South."

I raise my hand, like in school, "What about Natasha and I? Where are we?"

"You two are stealth. While we are all out drawing their forces, you two will sneak inside and first take out a few mechanisms keeping us from entering. Then you'll locate the prisoners.

"SHIELD will assist both teams out in the field. There are a few teams that will also go inside first to help you," Steve adds, "Any questions about the basics?" I raise my hand again. "..Yes?" He asks.

"Will I have a uniform?" I ask as I put my hand down. A few people chuckle to themselves.

* * *

I wait as Heather tries the blue kevlar-like material out. She bends and twists, getting a good feel for the movements. "So, how is it?" I ask.

"..More flexible than I thought originally," she admits, still stretching. We both have our uniforms on. Hers is slightly different in design. The collar is a little shorter and the white stars on her front and back have a red band around it. There are stripes on her abdomen. The rest is shades of blue. Her boots are brown. "I think I got it though," she decides.

"Tony made it more flexible for you, since you can maneuver better than me. But he says it still is a prototype, so no stupid decisions," I decide, firmly. Heather nods and does a backflip and lands a few feet away from me. She salutes.

"Yes sir," she says. I return it. She takes a moment to feel the back of her uniform. "Is.. is that a harness?" She asks, "I mean, I saw it, but-" She looks up at me.

I smile. "Go check your room, partner." She beams a moment, and then she's gone; Sprinting right out into the cold.

* * *

I rush out of the barn and scramble to my bedroom door. I open it to find a shield identical to Steve's leaning against the bedside table. It has slightly darker colors and looks a little smaller. I pick it up.

"Whoa, light," I whisper. I hold it up, looking in the mirror. "Haha," I laugh. I marvel at the shield. "I have a shield."

"And I'll teach you to use it." I turn and see him in the doorway. "But I'm sure the basics will be enough for this mission."

"Where'd you find the material?" I ask, bewildered.

"I've had at most three vibranium shields. It isn't as rare anymore," he explains. "You know, you're going to need a name," He adds. I turn back to the mirror and straighten my shoulders. The shield hangs at my side.

"What about… Country Lass?" I ask. He thinks about it.

"Not Ms. America? Or Star Spangled-"

"No," I say, laughing.

"Alright, Country Lass it is."

"I have a feeling I also get a mask?" I ask, looking at the kevlar I'm still wearing. It has his colors.

"You gotta have a uniform to fight a war," he admits. He takes something out from behind his back. It's folded up. I take the stiff fabric. It seems to be made of kevlar, but it's thicker.

It has two eye holes. It's colored dark red, but there is a band of deep blue on either side, where it hooks behind my ears. And, in the center between where my eyes will look through, there is a white star.

I put it on, where it fits perfectly to my face. It's like it sticks to my skin. "You like it?" Steve asks. I nod, smiling. "Follow me. Tony's waiting downstairs. He has a few more things you'll be able to use."

* * *

"What do you have for us, Stark?" I ask. Steve and I just walked into the barn. Tony motions to the weapons closet. We follow.

I've been inside before. I have even held a few items, with Natasha's permission. This is where she briefly explained how to hold a gun, and shoot. It wasn't my favorite lesson. I didn't like the chill in my veins when I held the small metal object in my hand. I cringed at the sound it made when she shot at a target. And I'm sure she noticed.

I still remember that Steve was behind me in the doorway. He made it clear that he didn't agree with me using one. But I understand that in certain circumstances, the knowledge might come in handy. I just wish it wouldn't.

"You're arsenal is there, Cap," Tony states, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "And Capsiclette, yours-"

"What did you call me?" I ask, even though I heard him, _literally_, perfectly, "Does that mean, little Cap, or girl Cap?" I clarify.

"Either, both. Now-"

"Don't call me that," I say, crossing my arms.

"Everyone gets a nickname. As I was saying," his arm sweeps over the table in front of us; It holds the various objects I will use. "First, knives." He hands me two knives. They are slim and the blades are a little longer than my hand. I hold the handles, admiring the sharp edge of one.

'No more practice knives.' I noticed the sheaths for them earlier, so I slide them next to my boots. "Next?"

"Be careful with these," he tells me. I take the spherical objects from him. I take note of the pins and nod to him.

"Will do." I open a couple pouches to my left and store them there. 'Left side of belt has grenades,' I remind myself. Then I'm handed a handful of little gray pellets. 'Right side has smoke bombs,' I continue in my head as I gently pour them into the pouches on my other side.

"Commlink," he says. I take the small device, attaching it to my glove.

"Testing," I say into it.

=Test successful= Steve says through it.

"And finally," Stark produces a gun from the table. I stare at it.

"No," I tell him, looking up, "I'm not carrying that."

"You may need it," Natasha says behind me.

"I won't," I defend, turning around.

"You realize this isn't a game right?" She asks me.

"Nat-"

"Of course I do!" I say. My voice isn't yelling, but I'm getting close. 'She dare?' I have the attention of the three adults. "I know this isn't a game. I know that people, myself included, are risking their lives. I know the stakes. I wouldn't be standing here, serum in my blood, if I didn't."

"..Even if they are dead?" Natasha asks calmly. I turn to look back at her instead of sweeping my gaze between them.

"_Natasha_," Steve warns sternly. She doesn't stop looking at me, gauging my response. I turn away and look at the gun.

"Fine," I say, swiping it out of Stark's hand. I jab it behind me, where it attaches to the metallic piece on the back of my belt, "But I'm _not_ using."

"Heather, you don't-"

"I'll be careful, Steve," I tell him. He doesn't insist, but the concern doesn't leave his eyes. "Anything else, Tincan?" I ask, turning back to Stark.

"..No. And it's _Ironman_."

I walk out, saying, "Everybody needs a nickname."

* * *

**She has her stuff! Yay!**

**Now, to that announcement I mentioned in CaS' current update.**

**Drum roll please. *druummmmmmmmmmm***

**THERE ARE ONLY 4 CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY! AAHHHHHHHHH!**

**I am so excited! (Not just because I've been working on this story for almost two+ years and it's my favorite I've ever written!) This story, prologue included, will be _exactly_ 60 chapters long.**

**I'm willing to celebrate the day this is done. Praise the Lord on High because without _Him_... none of this would have happened. I"m serious, He gave me the idea (or capacity to think of it) to even to this. And.. *tears up* I'm so happy Heather has gotten her story this far. It's just.. it's amazing.**

**Hugs?**


	57. Chapter 56

**It's been a few days. But now we are here, right at the MISSION!**

**Finally!**

* * *

I put on the kevlar armor for the second time. Steve had made it an official order that while Stark and Bruce finished up some things for the mission, I was to get some sleep. Just fifteen minutes ago, Sam woke me up.

"Time to go," is all he told me and I was up. The sun has yet to climb into view, but I'm more than ready. I slide the two knives into the sheaths at my boots. I shrug on the harness and hear my shield attach to the magnetic strips when I put it on my back.

I stare for a moment at the bedside table. That's where the handgun rests. Steve doesn't want me to bring it with. I don't want to use it. But I know how. It's.. But I don't know what will happen there.

I pick up the gun and attach it to the back of my belt. 'I don't like this, but it may just save my family.' I reach back and braid my hair. I tuck it in a bun under the nape of my neck. Finally I pick up the blue, red, and white mask. I lightly finger the stiff material.

I put it on.

I don't look at the mirror, but walk right down the stairs, adjusting the comm and my gloves. I walk out of the A-House and see the Quinjet wing from behind the barn. I take a deep breath and jog over. Sam is making his way over too, in full Falcon gear.

I reach the base of the ramp, and stop.

I can hear Ironman telling Jarvis is warm up the engines. Falcon walks over to Captain America and Black Widow, who are going over drop off points on a holo map. Hawkeye is checking his quiver and Thor is adjusting his cape. Bruce Banner is calmly looking over medical supplies, an extra shirt and pair of trousers handy.

I stare at the scene for a moment. Inside the Quinjet is loud, but it all fades to the back. I suddenly feel very small. These are _heroes_. I'm just a girl who was on a list. I hear the thought, 'What am I _doing_?' flit through my head. I look back at the Ranch. Then I look at my gloves. They clench. 'I'm a super soldier,' I tell myself firmly, 'I am doing this for my family. I'm saving my family.'

I look up and step onto the metal ramp, straightening my shoulders. I take another step soon after and walk into the hold of the plane. I stand next to Steve. He turns to me. "Are you ready for this?"

I nod. "Anything I should know?" I ask, looking at the map. Steve turns back and points.

"You'll be getting off here."

* * *

I stand up and walk over to the pilot seat. Clint is driving, flipping switches every few moments. "ETA?" I asks him, leaning on my hand, which rests on the metal frame above my head.

"Ten minutes out," he says, looking at one of the dials in front of him. I nod and walk back. Natasha is memorizing the map. But I know that she did that before even taking off, so something is bothering her.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, low enough so the others don't hear.

"..Nothing," she admits. I touch her arm and turn her to look at me. She sighs, and moves her gaze to Heather. She is currently sitting on one of the chairs, examining a knife to pass the time. "..She's too young for this," Nat finally says.

"She's ready for this," I defend.

"Ready to do what?" Natasha asks, looking at me. "To kill?"

"She-" I stop, then continue slowly, "No one said she's going to kill."

"It's part of the job, Steve," Natasha says, raising her voice a moment.

"She isn't an assassin. She's a-"

"Soldier?" Natasha asks. Again, I have to stop for a moment.

"_You_ are the one that suggested she bring a gun," I say, "Why?"

"This mission, it's her test. To see if she's cut out for this. We both know what she'll see there. The question is if she can handle it."

I stare at her, arms crossed. I don't like it when Natasha does this, handles a situation like chess. Try this out, if it doesn't work, then she knows. I know that Heather is too young to do all of this, but one thing I'm preventing is that she doesn't end up like me in the process. There's no going back now. This may be her only mission, but she is still going through it, even if we all say no. Heather will just say yes.

"..I don't like this anymore than you, Steve," Natasha whispers, "but she doesn't know how to use that shield entirely yet," she continues slowly, "She needs another long range weapon."

I sigh. "Don't force her to use it. And don't," I stress, "Do _not_, tell her, that she needs to kill." Natasha nods.

"Coming up to the checkpoint, Cap," Clint says back to me. I turn to him and nod.

I lift my wrist and say, "Better come in Tony."

=Roger that= I roll my eyes at his pun. The ramp opens up and Tony, in full Ironman armor, walks in.

"Activating Stealth mode," Clint says, flipping a few switches. The lights power down and then red back ups come on. Heather had gotten up and is standing next to me. "Three minutes from first drop zone."

"That's the girls," Sam states, even though we all know. But he only voices a variant of what we are all thinking.

'That's Heather's drop point,' I restate, 'When she gets off, I can't help her until they get us inside.' I thought long and hard about how to plan the mission so I'm next to her. But in order for this to work, they have to think that the Avengers are only attacking from the outside, not sneaking in.

Natasha was perfect for the role, while I, the unofficial leader of the team, has to be visible in the battlefield. Heather is walking around the room, getting some jitters out. I walk over to where she is looking over my motorcycle.

"Nervous?" I ask.

She looks up before looking back, "Nervous about going behind enemy lines covertly to both break their defenses with a few switches and assist in freeing a few hundred people," Heather says with a slight quiver in her voice, "which said enemy has me on their hit list?" She looks up, "possibly."

"Natasha will be there with you. She knows how to take care of the first part. And after that, I'll be next to you soon after to help with getting people out. And there will be SHIELD agents too. If you want, you can find your family as top priority. Others can handle the rest."

She nods, "That is my priority," she answers, "ever since I started doing all of this." She takes a deep breath, "Let's do this." She starts for the top of the ramp.

"Hey," I say. I touch her shoulder and turn her back. I give her a hug. "Be yourself, okay?" I whisper to her, "Remember what I told you."

She nods into my shoulder and I let go. She walks over to Natasha. The Avenger nods to me and I loosely salute back. "Doors opening," Clint says as the gears beyond the inner shell of the Quinjet whir. The ramp lowers, right to a rocky ground. "See you inside," he states.

Natasha breaks off into a run. Heather follows and soon catches up. They disappear over rocks and then the ramp closes again. 'Keep her safe,' I pray silently.

* * *

The Quinjet takes off behind us. I turn around, a few stray strands of my hair whipping in front of my face. "Country Lass," Natasha tells me. I turn around. She is already moving. I catch up to her and maneuver over the large rocks and down into the valley. By my guess, we are in the Rocky Mountain Range.

"How long until we get there?" I ask.

"We have to cross over that ridge," she points. I see it's a ways off, "Their aerial scanners are past that. The other final team to get into position will be ready in less than fifteen minutes."

"Then let's get going," I start off in a jog. I leap over rocks, using my newly acquired free running skills and energy to overcome the terrain. I reach the ridge on the other side of the small valley and wait for her to catch up.

"Alright Heather, tell me the plan again."

"Why?" I ask as I turn around to start climbing again.

"Because I want to be sure that you aren't just following my lead. If we get separated, you need to know what to do."

I look back at her, then turn around. "Over the next ridge are the scanners, the base is beyond that. When we reach the checkpoint, we wait until Cap gives us the signal."

"What is the signal?" She butts in.

"They will start their diversion. We'll see it and head down to the door. There will be guards there, but it shouldn't be a problem. When we go inside, there will be a hallway. The third door on the right leads to another one. We take two lefts passed that, first the second door, then the fourth.

"The defense room is there. If we haven't had to fight agents before, we will there. You'll take out the defenses while I cover you. That will be the signal for the others to join us. The prisons are below ground, and there are stairs and elevators to get there," I finish as I come to stop near one of the scanners. Natasha passes me.

"You have a good memory," she comments.

"It hasn't been too long since I was told," I remark, starting forward again.

She looks around us as she slows down. I end up right next to her, kind of. There isn't a definitive path, so we make our own. "Tell me about your family," she says. I look at her.

"I'd rather focus on the task at hand," I say.

"I thought your task was your family," she says, glancing at me from the side. I leap over a rock and take a deep breath.

"There are five of us," I say, "Mom, Dad, Andie, Leslie, and me right in the middle."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Collin and Susan," I answer. She nods.

"How old are your siblings?"

"..Last I saw them.. Andrew was eleven and Leslie was nine." I'm now thankful that I have a mask. If I didn't, it would have been more apparent to Natasha that I was close to tears.

"Were you close?"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I ask.

"..I've never really had a family," she admits, "I was only curious to what one would be like to have."

=Lass, Widow= I hear from both our comms.

Natasha raises her to her face, "This is Widow."

=Q has landed, are you in position?=

I take this question. "Nearly there," I say to my comm. Natasha nods to me and we pick up the pace. I stop behind a cluster of bushes.

The compound before us is half submerged in the rock and terrain. It's created out of concrete, a blocky, foreboding structure. With the sun coming up to my left, most of the valley below is washed with warm light.

I look at Natasha crouching next to me. She's watching the East side of the compound. I look at the dust beneath me. "Yes, we were close," I answer, making her look at me. "There was this seat at the counter we all loved. It was right in the corner, perfect view of the kitchen and open wood floor of the great room," I smile, "we would all try to sit there. I would usually get it in the morning, but once I got up, they would argue over who could sit there next.

"Andie loved putting things together. He had an OCD with how the books were arranged in the living room, or how the table looked at dinner. But his room was always a mess. Leslie.. she loved moving. She'd be in gymnastics, dance, she'd go biking with friends. But every morning, she'd be found stuck to the computer screen doing who knows what. Probably movies."

"Did Andrew use the computer?"

"He loved his games," I admit. I don't say anything, and then sigh, "They don't deserve this.."

"What was your mother like?" She asks.

"She loved art. She cared for me, even more so after Kate died. She was a Mother Hen. It used to irritate me. Now.." I feel a tear at the edge of the eye hole of my mask. "I'd give anything for her to try and cheer me up."

=Lass, Widow= Sam says.

I raise my comm, "This is Lass, we are in position."

* * *

**Heart to hearts and nervousness.**

**Who's ready to read some butt-kicking against Hydra! About time, right?**

**THREE MORE CHAPTERS! I'M FREAKING OUT!**


	58. Chapter 57

**IknowIpromisedI'dgetthisoutyesterday! *deep intake of breath* ButIhadalotgoingon!**

**Phew, got that out. Anyway. This is a long one. (I didn't want to add another chapter. *shrugs*)**

***stares at screen, smiling sadly* Ahh, those bittersweet moments.**

**What am I thinking!? You still need to read the rest of the mission.**

* * *

The ridge we are standing on is closer to the compound than where the east group are positioned. I can only guess that is the same for the southern most group. Natasha watches the far tree line to our left.

=SHIELD is on the ground= Sam reports.

=Your call Cap= Tony adds.

There's a brief static silence, =Country Lass?= Steve asks.

I put my wrist up to my face so I can reply, "No going back." I hear the shout to start attacking from both sides. I gulp, but don't say anything.

The first person I see break out of the tree line is Hulk, going straight to the doors. I've never seen Bruce as the 'other guy.' Now I know why he keeps it in. The defenses lock onto him and fire. Others come out of the trees, Thor and Clint. They have other soldiers there, but I can't say for certain it's the SHIELD agents.

I see a few of the automatic guns turn to the south, but Natasha pulls at my arm. "C'mon," she says. I follow her down to the door we need to enter. But I look up every few paces to watch the battle. Hydra soldiers are now on the field, trying to target the SHIELD agents more. But Hulk and the other Avengers make that hard.

I see the bodies on the ground, black uniforms of both sides. I look away and focus on my task. I see the door get larger, as does the compound. Natasha and I stop behind two boulders. I look over mine. There are four soldiers, all of them have guns.

I put my head back down. "Okay.. four guards, four guns. Plan?" I whisper to Natasha. I turn to look at her spot, but she's gone. I hear some shots and an electric shock. When everything is quiet, I look up. Natasha is standing over the guys, trying to hack into the door.

I step out of my hiding place and join her. The door unlocks and we enter undetected. I reach down and take out one of my knives. I walk behind her, keeping my eyes peeled and my ears alert. I twirl the handle a little, trying to loosen my hand.

I'm scared to say the least. Natasha takes the turn and a guy falls. I step over him and continue. She takes the first left. I am about to follow her, but a soldier comes out of a door down the hall she left. He sees me.

I duck for cover behind the corner. I take the shield off my back and press my back to the wall. The bullets stop. I look down the hall, but Natasha is gone already. I turn to face the soldier. He starts firing, so I put the shield between me and the bullets. They drop right next to me. I look over the lip and he's right there.

I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I slam the star of my shield at him. I hear a thud and look down. He's out cold on the floor, a red spot on his forehead. I turn away and continue down the hall Natasha went.

I count the hallways and take the fourth. Natasha isn't there. But the door is open at the end of the hall, bodies littering the floor. I jog passed them. Natasha is bent over a large keyboard. "Tell me what to do," I say, going up to a selection of dials and switches. I slide my shield onto my back, leave the knife loose in my grasp.

"Flip the blue and green switches," she says. I find them and do so. She types at the computer, looking up at a screen every few moments. "Agh, their blocking me out. ..There. Turn the wheel." I grab opposite sides of a wheel on the set up. I twist it until it becomes easier and the lights change to flashing red. The lit up blueprints on the wall turn red slowly as the giant artillery outside turns off.

* * *

We all hear the louder bullets stop. The fighting continues on the ground, but I look up and see the defenses lowering. I punch the closest Hydra member and press my comlink. "Operation rescue is a go," I tell the reserve SHIELD members in the rocks behind the battle. In response, three vehicles appear and cut through the battlefield. I head to my motorcycle, which was abandoned earlier. It's still working, so I start it up and catch up to the jeeps.

* * *

=On are way, start heading there= I knock out another agent as Steve replies back to confirm 'Operation rescue.'

"Roger that," I say as we leave the room. I hear static chuckling. "No, Stark," I reply, "that was not an intended pun." I run ahead. This is the path I memorized. I feel Natasha's presence disappear down another hall. There are multiple sections of the prison. I'm merely going to one of them.

I made a deal with Natasha and Steve that if they found any member of my family, they will tell me immediately. I turn a corner and start down concrete stairs. Along the way, I've had to face a few agents. But they didn't stand long. I turn a corner and see a small group of soldiers. But when one flashes a SHIELD badge, I relax.

"Follow me," I say. They listen, keeping their guns up and ready. I push open the door to the cells. They are sound proof, because when I enter, I hear the voices of so many.

I see the Hydra agents in front of me. I hear the cries around me and no longer see men in dark uniforms. I see monsters. I rush at one. He shoots at me, but I dodge. His jaw cracks from my gloved fist.

I barely feel a thing. The next takes out a knife while his comrades shoot at the agents behind me. I adjust the knife in my hand and motion him forward.

He jabs at me. I keep my breathing even and let my movements be solid and smooth. One into the other. He's fast, but he doesn't my advantage. I get a cut, my mask receives a tear. And he slices the fabric of my uniform. But I grab his hand and thrust his wrist back. He drops the knife and I give him a solid punch to the nose.

He crumbles. I look around, the others are on the ground, holes in their uniforms. I take keys from one of them and hand them off to the agents. They start unlocking the doors. They start telling people in them that they are getting out of here. A few people cheer. I walk through the hall, looking at each of the faces as I pass each cell. Five people to a cell, sometimes six.

There have to be at least fifty people that I see at first. And however many we find, there are more where Steve and Natasha are with their rescue squads. It sickens me, but I examine each face as fast as I can. Each is dirty, bloody, and tired. Some people barely look like people anymore. I ignore the stench and keep looking.

Then I find one; I find her. I take off my shield and slam it into the lock. It breaks on impact and I force the door open. I'm at her side in a moment, tears in my eyes. I kneel in front of her. "Leslie," I say softly. She had her eyes closed, her mouth in a silent whimper. Her ears are covered by her hands. I touch her hand and she looks up at me, frightened. "Leslie-" I say, using my other hand to slip off my mask, "-it's Heather.."

She looks me up and down. She looks around at her cell mates. They are looking at me too. She looks at me again, "H-Heather..?"

"That's right. I'm here." She bolts forward and hugs me. I let the tears loose. "You're safe, Leslie. I'm here. I'll get you out of here. I'll find our family too. No one will hurt you again, I promise," I keep saying comforting things into her ear, while I feel warm trails make their way down my neck and under my armor. "I love you, sister.." I whisper. She sobs.

I hold her there as more SHIELD agents come into the zone. Hydra skirmishes take place, but SHIELD takes care of them. I cover Leslie's ears so she doesn't have to hear. SHIELD agents finally reach the cell we are in. One, a woman, comes to me.

"I got her," I say. I slide my arm under her legs. I pick her up with little difficulty. I know it's not just because I have greater strength. She's a lot lighter than before. She keeps her head buried in my neck and shoulder.

I follow the agents already taking people back to the surface. I see Hydra soldiers in our path. I push Leslie's head down out of firing range and run. Most bullets hit the shield on my back, but a couple hit my legs. I ignore the throbbing pain starting to bother me.

I reach the outer doors. "Close your eyes, it's going to be bright." I walk out and find a large and confusing scene. There are SHIELD agents that are clearing a chunk of the battlefield for the injured and prisoners freed. I also note that there are no Hydra members that are captured. I'll ask later.

Multiple vehicles are parked to help the rescued. All of them are overwhelmed with people, both agents and the injured. I turn my head and see the Quinjet land. I walk over. Bruce is back to his less green self. He has on the outfit he brought with. He is getting ready to help with his doctor skills.

"Bruce," I say, jogging up the ramp. He turns and looks at me. He sees my sister. "..Help her?" I ask. He walks over. She looks up and sees him. Leslie immediately looks at me. "This is Dr. Banner," I say, "He's going to help you in ways that I can't."

Leslie looks at him. "I just want to treat your injuries, miss. I won't hurt you," Bruce says gently. Leslie nods. I walk over and sit on one of the metal chairs. I adjust Leslie so she's sitting on my lap sideways. Bruce brings his kit over and hands me a wipe. "Clean off her face, if she lets you."

"Thank you," I say. He looks up.

"No problem. This is what I prefer to be doing." I see something in his eyes before he looks back down. Being Hulk must scare him, what he is able to do. I look at Leslie and gently dab at her neck. She flinches, but seeing it is my hand, she leans her head against my shoulder.

"You've grown," I say softly.

"Heather, you're leg-"

"Help Leslie first," I talk over him. He takes a wipe himself and looks at her leg.

"May I?" He asks. Leslie looks at him and nods hesitantly. Bruce starts looking at some of her injuries. I want to look down, to take account of everything visible that they did to her. But I don't. I focus on Leslie. I wipe her face clean of the grime. I kiss her forehead and tell her that she's going to be alright.

=Country Lass= I hear from my commlink. Leslie tenses up.

"It's okay, it's just this," I say, showing her the device. I press it and say, "Yeah?"

=Location?=

"Quinjet, why?"

=I found one= Steve says. My face lights up. I want to sprint over to his sector, but I can't leave my sister.

I can't stop the tears though, "Who?" I ask.

=Your mother=

=I found the boys= Natasha says. Natasha memorized their faces before we left. I can't stop crying.

"..M-Mom?" Leslie asks. She looks at me. I see tears running down her face. Bruce is no doubt looking at us, but he doesn't say anything.

"Bring them to the Quinjet."

=Heather.. I, I don't see your sister here=

=There are only boys at this one, she won't be here=

"I found her," I say, "Leslie is safe." There are the sounds of a scuffle.

=..Heather..!?= I hear my brother say. He must have been reaching for the comm.

"Yes Andie, it's Heather. Let Natasha help you out, okay? Stick by Dad." I think of another thing to say, "I love you. Pass it on to Dad."

=Okay= I stay with Leslie. I keep her calm when Bruce checks some of her infected wounds. When she's patched up, he then convinces me to be treated. Leslie then looks at what I am wearing.

"Heather..?" She asks, "Are you Captain America?"

I can't help but laugh at her question. "No, no Leslie. But I am a super soldier."

"Really?" Leslie says, her eyes widening.

"How do you think I'd be able to carry you?" I tease. Her smile fades and her eye are cast to the ground.

"..They didn't feed us much.." She admits. My gaze softens and I hold her closer.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here." I kiss her on the forehead again. I hear footsteps and we both look up. Steve is walking in. The scary part of the picture is he is _carrying_ my dad.

"Daddy..?" Leslie asks, scared. She has a look of fear when she sees Steve, with Natasha behind him. She has Andrew. I look at Leslie and smoothen her hair.

"Leslie, I'm going to get up, okay? You need to sit here. These are all good people." Leslie nods, after hesitantly looking at all the new people around her. Clint and Sam have my mom between them. I pick up Leslie and stand. I turn around and set her back on the chair. Bruce wraps a blanket around her. I'm guessing it was his.

Then I rush to my mom, where she is starting to be more aware of what is going on. "Who are- Heather..?" I nod and take Clint's place. "Heather, you are alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" She starts to worry. I help her sit down by Leslie.

"I'm okay mom. I was with Steve, remember?" I ask. She looks at me a while, then nods.

"Yes.. I-I remember."

"Good." She cups my cheek. I put my hand over hers to hold it there.

"My little girl.." She says, tearing up.

"I love you Mom," I say. We both choke on tears and she hugs me. I wait until she's done before leaning out of it. Bruce comes over and starts talking to Mom in soft tones so he can help her. I hear Andrew protesting so I go over to him.

"Heather! Who's-" Clint is trying to help him with his arm. He has a wound on it that needs to be treated. I put my growing hatred of Hydra on hold and hug my long lost brother.

"This is Hawkeye, Andrew," I say when he calms down, "He's going to help you with your arm. But you have to let him."

"He's a superhero?" Andrew asks, looking at Clint. I see Clint is smiling.

"Yes, sir," he says to Andie. Andrew smiles back. But as Clint starts helping him, Andrew is protesting.

"Ow.. ow!" Andie says. He pulls his arm away and doesn't let Clint touch him. I gently motion for Clint to move over. I slide off the chair and kneel in front.

"How about I help?" I ask Andrew. He nods instantly. I look at Clint, "Tell me what to do, please." He starts to help as best he can. With my hands doing the work, Andie resists less. He knows his sister wouldn't hurt him.

Clint leaves my side to prep the Quinjet for launch. We are taking my family, plus a few others, directly to the SHIELD facility that the agents came from. Apparently, this isn't their first rescue mission.

"Heather.." Andrew says. He uses his good hand to finger the kevlar on my arm as I put a sling around his injured one.

"I'm a superhero too, Andie," I say.

"Did you get the serum?" He asks. I nod. His jaw drops, "..I have a supersoldier for a sister." I sit next to him and hug him from the side.

"I love you Andie," I say.

"..Stop calling me that," he complains drowsily. I look down at him. He's starting to nod off. I look at Mom, who is showing exhaustion too. Leslie is already on a mat, which is one of many an agent brought over before lift off.

Natasha is now by Mom, helping her to one. An agent that came on board with us is passing out blankets. I take one for Andrew and slip it around his shoulders. He falls asleep, leaning against the slouching chair back. I carefully get up and move over to where Bruce is.

He's helping Dad on a makeshift operating table. I panic a little, but no one else is fretting, so I manage to calm down. I sit on his other side as Bruce corrects his leg, among other things. Dad is still out cold. I take his hand, which still has some blood on it.

"That's all I can do for now, but he'll be alright, Heather," Bruce says. I nod, thankful. Everyone that was around the table leaves us be. I watch Dad, he stirred a little. Then he opens his eyes.

"Hey Daddy.." I say softly. He looks in my direction.

"Heather.." He says when he recognizes me.

"I missed you Daddy," I say. He smiles. Pulling at my arm, he coaxes me so my face is by him. He gives me a kiss. I didn't think I could cry anymore, but now I do. I wipe the tears away and he chuckles.

"I thought we'd.. I'd never see you again," he says.

"Now you have," I say, "and all of you will be safe. I'm.. I'm sorry it took so long to find you," I say. He looks me up and down.

"Well lookie here.." he says, "You led this?"

I shake my head, "But I was apart of it."

He sighs, "My brave baby girl.." I stay by his side until we land, and he drifts in and out of consciousness. My other family members have fallen asleep as well. But the important thing is..

They are _safe_.

* * *

**They are safe.**

**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW EXCITING THIS IS!**

**...Well maybe you do..? Idk :D**


	59. Chapter 58

**You have fluffiness in the Sentōki story and the Cold as Stone story. Now there is fluffiness here.**

* * *

Clint tells the crew and injured that they are coming up to the recovery center. I don't know exactly where the SHIELD Recovery Safehouse is, but my guess is it is somewhere in the United States, at least. I look up tiredly at Heather.

She's sitting next to her father, who was transferred to a stretcher for easier transport into the facility. He will be one of the first off the Quinjet. On Heather's left, her brother is leaning against her shoulder. On her lap, using her older sister's other shoulder for a pillow, Leslie is curled up. Heather is looking down at her, stroking her messed up brown streaked hair.

I hear the landing gear shift into place. "Brace for landing," Clint mumbles. There is a slight jostling from touching the concrete, but it isn't as bad as a crash. The ramp opens and a few agents go to Mr. Morse. Heather sees this and leans over to Andrew. She whispers in his ear. After a moment, he let's go of his father's hand. The stretcher is lifted up and they walk him down the ramp to a doctor for a more extensive check up.

Heather rubs her sister's back as she starts to reach for him. She whispers something. I walk over. "Need me to carry someone?" I ask. Heather looks at Andrew. Silently, he reaches up with his less hurt arm. I pick him up and he leaves his head on my shoulder, barely awake. Heather stands up with Leslie.

"Mom.." She asks, looking around. Her mother is on a stretcher as well, in the line to bring people out of the plane. Heather walks over to her. Like her other parent, she's asleep. Leslie keeps her head under Heather's.

"Is she-"

"No Leslie," Heather says, "She'll be alright." We walk next to her mother and onto the concrete platform. Agents are there to direct the streams of people from each of the planes. I look at the faces, actually recognizing some.

"Captain," I hear. I stop and look to my left. Heather turns back a second to look at me, but I wave her on. We'll catch up. I look back and see Maria Hill. "Fury would like a word with you."

I sigh. I honestly should have figured he'd be behind SHIELD still being around. "I'll find him. But first," I nod to Andrew in my arms. I turn away and find Heather again in the line. We walk through the doors. Nurses and doctors are there. Each patient is given a number, which they go down the hallways to the right door. Heather's father is being led down one. A nurse comes over to us.

"The rooms are full, but you'll be next when these rooms are called," she says. Heather is handed two slips of paper. Her mother is led off, getting one of the final available rooms. Heather and I are led over to a couple chairs. Andrew whimpers, so I look at his arm briefly.

"Here.." I say softly, "hold it like this." I adjust his arm so there is less pressure. He relaxes, but looks around the room. It's large, white, and there are many people moving around. We wait in silence until Leslie's number is called. Heather stands up, not wanting to be away from Andrew. But I insist I will stay with him until he's with the doctor.

"Thank you," she says. She walks away with the nurse. I sit there, keeping Andrew company.

"You seem to be attracted to trouble," I hear to my left. I turn my head and see Nick Fury there.

"Comes with the job," I say, turning my head back. Fury sits down next to me, observing the scene.

"You are going to tell me something all heroic and justifying aren't you?"

"I told you that SHIELD was over," I say immediately after. Fury sighs.

"That was the old SHIELD," he says, "this one is going to be different."

"How?" I ask, looking at him. He eyes me.

"Did you think you could do all this with your seven member team?"

"Eight, actually," I say.

He stares at me a moment. I think for that moment he knows nothing about Heather. "That's why you went to Silven."

'Nope.' I tell myself glumly. "What do you know about her?"

"I know she's number seventeen on Hydra's hit list," Fury says, looking around, "I also happen to know that you were at her house the last time she was seen in public."

"I was keeping her safe."

"Where?" I keep my mouth shut. "It's not nice to keep secrets."

"Yes, but it is nice to have somewhere eyes aren't constantly on me," I say back, "Some secrets are worth keeping. It isn't a national or international threat if you personally don't know of an Avenger's base."

"..Fair point," he says, leaning back, "Who is she?"

"You already know a fair deal," I say.

"I know the paper and writing, I don't know the girl. So, I won't act like I do," he corrects.

"She's.. a lot like me."

"Uh oh."

I look at him, "You wanted me to see the world," I state, "She is as close as I'll ever probably get."

"Explain."

I look off to where she left the room. "She doesn't.. treat me like I'm bigger. Like I'm more important. She challenges me, sees me as a person, not a relic or an idol," I smile to myself, "or a soldier who's going to do this for the rest of my life."

"Sounds like someone to stick to," Fury comments.

"..But she can be stubborn, and a pain at times."

"That sounds like you," he says standing up, "I'm guessing you don't want me to talk to her."

"That'd be correct. But _I'm_ guessing you will anyway."

Fury smiles smugly, "Don't start thinking you know me, Rogers."

"You can trust her Fury," I state. He turns and walks away.

* * *

I sit by my sister in the doctor's office. The nice lady in the white coat is looking at her arm with a complicated magnifying glass. Leslie's arm as shards of something in it. Leslie holds tight to my arm. She was very against the doctor touching her, but I said it was alright. She's scared none the less.

When Leslie's in the clear, the doctor quickly looks at my bullet wound. "I think you will heal fine," she states, wrapping it in clean gauze. "The grazing is healing."

"Grazing?" I ask. I remember the bullet going through my skin. She nods and turns away. She has samples from my sister, like urine and blood. They have to test it to determine if there is, or was, anything in her system before that could be harmful.

I don't bring up my healing ability and pick up Leslie. There is a nurse outside the door, ready to show us the dorm she'll be staying in. "We made sure to have families near each other," she states as she walks into the hallway. "This is Leslie's." She opens the door. The room is sparse and white.

A comfy bed is snug to the wall and a white rug is on the floor. There is a dresser and shelves, but not much is on them. The far wall has a window, but my super solider vision picks out the fake scene beyond it. It's just a video. I sit on the bed with Leslie. I understand that they can't have everyone against the outer wall.

"Where are we?" Leslie asks. I smoothen her hair.

"This is where you will be staying for a little," I say.

"I wanna go home!" Leslie whines, burying her face into my uniform.

"I know.." I say, "But home isn't safe." She sniffles into the kevlar. "How about this," I bargain, "I'll make sure things from home get here. Will that be okay?"

She looks up at me and nods. "..I'm tired.." she says. I help her get into bed and turn the light off as I start to leave. "Stay with me?" She asks, sitting up. I smile.

"Sure.. just until you sleep." I sit down next to her, leaning against the wall.

"..Can you sing..?" she asks.

I immediately grant her request, "Dreams they come, plans they change. Yeah we're gonna break, yeah we're gonna break," I sing softly, "things we face, make us who we are, baby you're a star, shining in the dark.

"Let's go back to the summer, summer when-"

"Heather?" She asks.

"Yes?"

She snuggles close to my arm, "Are you going to grandma's this summer?"

I hesitate. I don't know. But before I can answer, she's fast asleep. I stay there a little longer, then stand up. I walk out the door and find Andrew's. He's sitting on the floor, tracing images into the rug. His room is identical to Leslie's.

"Hey buddy," I say, quietly so not to startle him. He looks up. "How was your check up?"

He looks back at the carpet. "It was weird," he answers, "They wanted pee."

I manage a laugh, "Yeah, strange right?"

"Why did they need my pee?"

"Well.. in case there is something that is harmful inside you," I say. He thinks about this, but then the door opens.

"Andrew, right?" The young adult asks. His uniform is a simple long sleeve and pants, all black and the SHIELD logo is on his left breast. Andrew nods. "I'm David."

"..Heather," I look at him, "Who is this..?"

"I'll be your caretaker during your stay here," David answers.

"I asked my sister," Andrew says to him. I put a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Be right back, okay?" He nods. I stand up and David follows me out of the room. I walk a little ways away, then turn around. "Who are you?"

"David Gally," he answers. I look at him. He's tall, not as tall as Steve. He has light red hair that is tousled. His eyes are brown.

"You are a SHIELD agent?"

"Yes," he admits, "But, I am also trained to be a caretaker. That's why I have this position." He walks a little closer. "I understand that he is a child and has seen things that aren't to be taken lightly. I want to help."

"That's my _brother_ you have there," I say firmly. He nods. "He needs a friend, got that? Not just someone-"

"I have a brother myself, miss," David interrupts. I wait for him to explain. "He's about your height, loves football and cars."

"Would you want him in this life?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "Never."

I nod slowly, "Good. I only want the same for Andrew." David smiles. "Does everyone have a caretaker?"

"Some of us have to double up, but yes. Andrew will also be put into a group of boys his age for social activities."

"Who are the caretakers for the rest of my family?"

"I can tell you that." I turn around. There is a man with dark skin and an eye patch behind me. I give him a nod and then turn back to Andrew's door. David follows me.

"Andrew," I say, "David will be watching you. You'll be seeing each other a lot, so you should talk to get acquainted."

"I can trust him?" Andrew asks.

"Yes," I say, "he'll take care of you. I'll bring things from home, okay? I'm doing the same for Leslie."

"Sounds nice.." Andrew says, "But will you be staying?"

"..I'll visit," I answer, tearing up a little. I want to stay with all my heart. But I can't. "I have a job to do now."

"You're a super soldier," Andrew says. I smile and nod. He sits up and hugs me. I hug him back, careful of his bandages. "You're my hero, sis," he whispers.

I hold back a sob, "I did all this for you. Don't forget it. I became a hero for you." I kiss him on the forehead. "I'll let you two get to know each other." I stand up, hearing David ask what Andrew likes to do.

I see the man that answered my question. He's waiting where I saw him last. "Miss Morse," he greets.

"..Who wants to know?" I ask.

"Nicholas J. Fury," he says, offering his hand. I take it, hesitantly. "That's a strong grip, miss."

"You were going to tell me about my family's caretakers," I say, keeping him on topic.

"Your sister will have Lillian, an agent that was trained as David was. Your parents will have some a little older than her. I believe their names are Roman and Irene."

"My parents' room is-"

"They are in separate rooms," Mr. Fury says, "But they are down the hall. Neither has arrived yet."

"Thank you for your help," I turn to leave.

"Miss Morse," he says. I turn back. "I'd like to have a word with you." I turn back and cross my arms. "You were with Captain Steve Rogers the past months, were you not?"

"You know the answer," I hear behind me before I can retort with a doesn't-my-uniform-give-it-away. I see Steve stand next to me.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"He is the ex-director of SHIELD," Steve says, "Your father just came out of his check up. You should go see him before he falls asleep."

"Thank you," I turn and start down the hall.

"You have the serum, don't you Heather?" Fury asks. I stop. "I know that grip anywhere." I continue walking.

* * *

I give Dad a big hug and kiss his cheek. "If _anything_ happens to you-"

"Dad, I'm a big girl, if anything happens to me, I can handle it," I say.

He cracks a smile and cups my cheek. "My brave, strong, sweet, blessed girl," he murmurs.

"You forgot beautiful," I softly chastise.

"Radiant, not from the serum," he adds.

"I love you," I say. He nods, closing his eyes. The pain medication is taking effect.

I go across the hall to Mom's room. She's back now, too. She has a new set of clothes on, all white like a hospital. She sees me and bids me to sit down. "Sweetie.." she says, hugging me, "I've missed you.."

My heart breaks a crack when she says that. I understand. I've saved them, but now I'm going to stay here, to take care of them. "Mom.." I say, easing her back, "you don't get it do you?" I ask.

"Don't get what?" She asks.

"I'm.. I'm not staying here," I tell her.

"Sweetheart.." Mom says, like she does right before she would guilt trip me.

"No Mom," I say, standing up, "Don't you see?"

"..I don't-" I stretch my arms.

"Who do I look like?" I ask. She looks at my uniform up and down.

"Captain Rogers.." she says, reality dawning on her, "you took the serum."

"For you," I say, sitting back down, "for all of you. That was my reason to take the serum."

"Did it hurt?" She asks.

"..Yes," I say.

"Well.. your purpose is over. Now it's to take care of-"

"What about all those people?" I ask, "The ones that we didn't save, still out there? I saved you, Mom, but now I have a new mission." I smile, "I know what I want to do now.. This is who I am.."

She looks down, "You're leaving, we may never see you again. This is likely the last time I'll see my baby girl again-" I hug her, stopping her words. "I- I-" she tries.

"I know you're scared, Mom," I assure, "That I'll never walk through that door again. I wish I could make a promise that I will, but I can't. I don't know if I will be able to keep it. But I promise that I'll call, as many times as I can. I'll try to visit, but I will always call."

"..I wish you could have stayed little.." she says. I think of Kate.

"I know.." I wait for her to let go. "Someone will be here to take care of you. Her name is Irene." I hate saying goodbye. I don't want it to be the last. "I love you Mom, never forget it." She lays down and I close her door. Steve is waiting. Time to go.

* * *

**She's leaving her family in good hands.**

**Adding Nicholas in there added a lot. This chapter goes into the sixth page on Google Docs. But I didn't want to add a chapter. I'm stubborn like that.**

**One chapter left! I'm determined to finish it by the end of February. (Thank GOODNESS it's leap year.)**


	60. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I only own Heather, her family, her dog, her home, and Kate. Everything else, I don't.**

* * *

I'm driving Heather to Silven with the truck. She has to decide to get some things for her family, to make their rooms a little more hospitable. I look at her in the passenger seat. Even though there is sun on her face, she sleeps like the dead of night. The mission took a toll on her, she didn't sleep at all until now. Sammy is looking out the window on her lap.

I look her over out of the corner of my eye. She is different. She is stronger, sharper, more agile, and has more attuned perception, not like she didn't have any before. But, in a way, she hasn't changed.

She's still that girl I met in Silven. The mystery girl, the one high on Hydra's warning list, but with no reason connecting her there. The girl that, in some miracle, has made my life seem, worth it. She has been through an experience that would shake an individual's resolve. But Heather is different; she is still the same as she was before.

'Maybe that is what Hydra's afraid of,' I muse. I pull into the driveway. "Heather," I say, shaking her awake. She looks up. "We're here. Make it quick."

She nods. "Okay." When we stopped at the Ranch, she changed into a plaid shirt and blue jeans. So she jumps out with that and starts for the house. We leave Sammy in the car. I'm only going to help carry some stuff, if she needs me.

* * *

I walk into my childhood home. The door is closed. I touch the knob and turn it. I step through, finding my courage. It's all trashed, as they told me. "Can you get Sammy's stuff?" I ask Steve.

"Sure." I instantly head to the stairs. I find Leslie's door and walk in. It's collected dust, but it's the same as she left.

I find her blanket in her bed. She must have forgotten it in a hurry when they were leaving. I don't see a few of her stuffed animals, so they could be with the car. We didn't pass it, coming from the opposite end.

I take her backpack and empty it of her school stuff. I pack her blanket inside. I choose the books that I know she loves and add them to the bag. She has a heart shaped pillow that she loves to sleep with. She has coloring books and crayons, along with pictures she hung up. 'Leslie would want something on her walls.'

When her bag is packed to the brim, I close it and set it over one shoulder. I go across the hall to Andrew's room. His backpack is missing, again, most likely in the car. I take his duffel bag for travelling and pack his creations, robots that don't work and some tools. I also get books and his pillow.

I see the yearbook, open on his bed. There is a heart drawn around his crush. I leave it be, but take some of his posters down to roll up. I leave both bags at the top of the stairs, going to my room.

I stand in the entry, looking at the space. I look at every individual thing, wondering what I'll want. My guitar is already at the Ranch. I don't want the posters of Steve. I fold up my guitar stand, I pick out my folder of sheet music.

Then I realize how few books I have. I had never needed them. I pack the music things in my old backpack, buried deep in my closet. I choose most of my clothes, what I think would fit me now. Then I stand up and look around again.

Then I eye a piece of lined paper on my desk. I look at it. There are sketches, from when Steve was there, talking to me. I look at a picture of Kate on the desk and then take out another piece of paper.

* * *

I stand at the stairs, the envelope in my hand. The bags are in the truck, thanks to Steve. I turn to the other side of the second floor of the house; Mom and Dad's rooms. I walk in and see their king sized bed. Their stuff is there, all waiting for them to come back.

I walk over and crawl on top. With Steve with Sammy, I allow myself a moment to mourn. I shed some tears over the change in my family's life, how everything seems to be going wrong. The only thing that makes sense is being a super soldier, helping people. 'But the price.. was it worth it?'

I look around. Mom would want her jewelry box. Maybe also the picture album. Dad would want his watch, his weathered Bible on the night stand. I gather these items too and bring them downstairs. I see Steve looking at the picture of the sun room. Mom had framed it.

He turns around and sees me. He walks over and takes the new stuff, bringing the picture with. "Did you ever sign it?" I ask.

"No," he says.

"..You should," I say. He tilts his head to the side.

"You alright?" He asks.

I nod, wiping a stray tear away, "I'm human," I say, laughing forcefully, "I'm going to walk around a moment." He nods, understanding, and walks out the door.

I look around, spending a few seconds in each of the rooms. I look at the trashed project room in the basement, memories flooding in. I come back up. Steve is waiting by the front door. I take a deep breath and walk over.

But I stop right at its frame. I look back, my eyes full of dew. I memorize the rooms, the smell; How it all used to be. I engrave the sunrise through the kitchen windows I took for granted. I blink, capturing it all in a picture I'll never print, but always cherish.

I turn back around, 'No going back.' I step out of the house and down the steps. Steve moved the truck to the street. I open the door and get in. "There is one more stop I want to make first," I say.

"Just tell me where to go," he says. I direct him to the cemetery. He parks by the gate. I open my door.

"Can you stay here?" I ask. He nods. I step down, closing the door before Sammy follows me. I walk through the iron gate and through the melting snow. I find Kate's tombstone, where I would visit her on hard days.

I kneel next to her, taking out the envelope from my packet. A memory seeps to the front of the rest.

"_Truth or dare," I say. Kate, sitting cross-legged across from me, thinks hard about the question._

"_Truth."_

"_If you could spend one day with anybody, who would it be?" I ask, "They can be real, alive, dead, fictional. Anybody, for a whole day."_

"_Duh, you."_

_I laugh, "Okay, other than me."_

"_Oh.." Kate takes a moment to think the question over. "Scotty McCreery."_

"_Of course."_

"_You had a crush on him too," Kate defends. I raise my hands in a defeated shrug. Then she says, "We both know who you'd pick."_

_I nod, "Captain Rogers," I answer. Kate rolls onto her back and looks at me upside down._

"_I think you will."_

"_No I won't. He died, don't you remember learning about it?"_

"_I know, but a girl can dream, can't she?" Kate asks, "I think, no." She rolls onto her stomach. "I know you will meet him one day."_

_I look away, "Kate, it isn't going to happen."_

"_Fine, let's put it to a bet." I look at her. "I bet that you will meet Captain Steve Rogers.. before graduation."_

"_That's in eight years," I say, doing the math in my head. She smiles._

"_Plenty of time," she says._

"_Okay, then when you lose, you have to kiss your first grade crush."_

_She smirks, "Fine, but when I win, I ask only one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_That you tell me all about it. Everything, even if I was there. Deal?" She offers her hand._

"_Deal." We shake, then turn our entwined hands to the side, locking the deal. We turn them farther, twisting our arms almost all the way around, then let go, making an explosion sound. "You'd better pucker up to kiss Robert Brass," I say._

I look at the gray stone with slush on the top. "You were right," I say to the air, "I never thought.. I don't have enough time to tell you about it now, but I wrote it out." I look at the envelope. "I can write, Kate. I can read. I love carrots."

I dig away the snow and dirt. I lay the envelope in the hole.

"Bet's over. You won."

I cover it up and place my hand on the stone. I have a feeling I'm not going to come back for a long time.

"I love you, sis," I whisper. I stand up and walk back to the truck. Steve doesn't mention my dirty hands. "So, back to the Ranch?"

* * *

**...  
****...  
*****stares at screen*  
****...  
...**

**I-I.. ... Country Lass' origin story is... is..**

**DONE! *cheering* It's done, el fine! I did it.**

**Just to let everyone know, this feels WAY! better than when I finished NaNoWriMo.**

**I've been working on this story for about 2 YEARS! 365+365=720 days.**

***stares at screen with pure bliss and utterly content shock* [CtW may be busy for a while, taking in the fact that she FINISHED HEATHER MORSE'S ORIGIN STORY!]**

* * *

**OTHER STORIES *clears throat* Sorry. Other stories I've finished...**

**~ Tot Trouble (Warning: extreme cuteness and fluff) TMNT**

**~ Divided for Favor ****(Warning: Different backstory and stuff. They are human after all) TMNT**

**~ Freedom ****(Warnin****g: There is an OOC character in here. But I had to stay consistent with the previous story.) TMNT**

**~ The Thing About Pets (Warning: Raphael fans, you may cry a little) TMNT**

**~ Tsuma ****(Warning: No pizza) TMNT**

**~ April Fools Day ****(Warn****ing: It has a super heroine of mine that is NOT AN OC! I took her out of DC fandom. But this story was too good that I left it up.) You****ng Justice**

**~ Leo ****(Warn****ing: Extreme mystery and awesomeness from a certain turtle) TMNT**

**And now...**

**~ COUNTRY LASS! (Warning: I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! Oh, and Heather goes through a lot. Prepare your tissues.) Marvel**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK! THIS HAS BEEN AN EXPERIENCE I WILL CHERISH FOREVER AND YOU ARE ALL APART OF IT!**

**~~CtW~~**


End file.
